The Kiss of Knowledge and Temptation
by InkWave
Summary: TMR/HP AU. As a sixth year Harry Potter did something that the entire school had been trying for years, he gained Head Boy Tom Riddle's full and complete attention, by saving his life. The pursuit of hidden knowledge draw them together, maybe changing the world isn't as difficult as Tom Riddle thought. Explicit Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Finally, they had finally reached the last step. Not that he hadn't enjoyed every moment of reaching it, but Tom had truly infected him with his desire to complete the ritual to bring back the magic of old. He'd come to Hogwarts with only a smattering of knowledge of the magic despite having growing up in its society. His parents had sent him to a muggle primary school and the only magic he really experienced was his mother's charms around the house, and a few medicinal potions. His father had regularly turned into a stag with his circle of friends the Marauders, but while astounding, being an Animagus was only a small part of Higher Magic. Luckily, his mother had trapped the Marauders into signing a magical contract not to prank inside the small Manor so he experienced only a few hexes and jinxes. But the library, with was filled with references for his mothers work with the experimental charms committee had been warded off, so he was left only with a handful of fairy tales muggle and magical to show him the heights magic could reach.

Hogwarts hadn't really changed that. They learned Lesser Magic, and basic knowledge up until Owls. Newts tested students on Middle Magic in the subject students continued with, but Higher Magic was completely absent. Society in general never really stretched themselves to learn it, gaining a Mastery would lead to knowledge of certain Higher Magic's, but the Ministry discouraged practicing of the higher arts except in specific instances. Even becoming an Animagus was discouraged by making people register, and the lack of teaching materials related to the process. Before Tom, he started to learn how because it seemed like a family tradition. His magical majority had come a year early as a Solstice Child, but his mother had prepared him as properly as any pureblood would, leading to the awakening of the Gift of Healing, the Gift of Sight, and the Gift of Shifting or more commonly known the potential to become an Animagus. It was a trait of the Potter Line.

It was his Gifts that brought him to the attention of Tom Riddle, the prestigious Head Boy. He had been practicing with his Sight in one of the court yards when he had seen the handsome seventh year walk past with the most horrible black curse upon him, twisting his magic and his mind slowly, oh so slowly. It had been horrible, hard to overcome, but it had lead him here. Harry stepped out of his ritual robe, unfazed by his nakedness as he watched Tom join him inside the ritual circle. It was ironic, Harry's father was always on his case about his utter lack of rule breaking but he thought completing the awakening of sex magic ritual or whatever it proper Latin name that Tom insisted on using was, was something even his father would have been astounded at. But now was definitely not the time to think about his father.

His eyes trailed the muscular curves and the protruding angles of his lover as they came together in the circle, all ritual incantations had been said and the most challenging thing they had to do was be silent until the both reached completion(or come in normal English). Tom had always been handsome, but he had learned his lover body, learned what made his breath hitch, or made a slight hiss escape and it made him all the more attractive. And it was all his to touch, his to claim for as long as he could hold the ethereal affections of his lover, as so many before him had tried. But those worries were for another time.

It started with a kiss, mouth to mouth, breathe to breathe, the air escaping his lungs only to be captured immediately by his lovers, the moisture making the air muggy between them. Tom took the initiative, his tongue tracing Harry's lip with familiarity, before diving into his mouth lighting nerves on fire. Harry clutched his lovers hair as their bodies pushed together, his lover's cock pressed to his stomach achingly hard already. God, how he wanted to beg for his lover's hands, when they finally slid down his back to cup his arse he couldn't hold back his gasp. Only Tom's tongue inside his mouth muffled his attempt at moaning his lover's name. How he hated being silent while having sex.

Tom's mouth slide from his mouth down his throat to rest on his collarbone before his teeth dug in, drawing a moan from his reluctant mouth. Tom knew what that did to him, this was going to be torture to keep quiet, and he knew Tom was going to get off on it, the bastard. His lover's mouth lowered down his chest as he knelt before him his lips sucking at his nipples on his way down only to bite his hipbone completely ignoring his leaking cock. Harry let himself sink down onto Tom's lap his knees weakening at the sight of Tom at his feet, as if to worship his cock, unfortunately torture was more honest.

It was ten or twenty minutes later when Harry escaped the fevered lustful haze his lover had spun up around his with his talented lips and teasing hands. He grabbed for the lube that had been specifically brewed for the ritual, only to pour it over his lover hands and cock that was already resting on his hole as it had been teasing him, pressing just a little only to pull back until he was aching to be filled, to be taken, to be owned at least for now. Tom swiftly stretched him, the potion relaxing most of his inner muscles immediately. Now if only Tom would finally move his … oh, god he thought gasping at his lover's furious push. He was going to be fucked until he didn't even know his name, and he was again and again each thrust fast and slick just brushing his prostate, his cock untouched as he was bent over his lover taking him from behind as he sat in his lap, with no control, just how Tom liked it. Just like he liked it, not that he was going to admit that to Tom, at least not often.

When he finally came, Tom had finally started to abuse his prostate as it was meant to be used. Harry relaxed into giving his lover his final, furious pleasure as he spent himself inside him. Tom's final bite on the back of his neck drawing blood, Harry turned around to receive a kiss only for Tom to ignore him finishing the ritual by blowing out the candles around them with his wand. Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten they were in the middle of a sex ritual; Tom was going to smack his ass when he admitted it later.

The magic rose within them until it breached a barrier that neither of them had been aware of, the magic racing over their skin to spark where they touched each other, especially were they were still connected. Harry groaned as he felt himself getting hard immediately, "Once more, to celebrate?" Harry asked.

"Fuck yes," was Tom's immediate reply as his lip trailed across Harry's back, " We need to experiment with what were going to give our generation."

* * *

Harry was quite pleasantly sore when he finally made it back to the sixth year Gryffindor dormitory to collapse on his bed.

"Where were you Harry?" Ron asked as he scribbled the last of an essay on his bed.

"Out," was Harry's swift reply, they were friends but after a misunderstanding about Ron's little sister Ginny they had agreed to never discuss Harry's or Ginny's romantic entanglements again. So a simple code had been put in place.

Ron sighed with light jealous, " God, I need to pull."

Harry sighed as he pulled the covers over him, "Then either make a move on Hermione or find someone else." He swiftly shut the curtains, tomorrow was going to be a long day. He could feel it.

Tom found his first ex-lover , he wouldn't refer to him as an ex-boyfriend even in his mind, Darius Greenwood in the Slytherin Potion's Lab. He smiled slyly at his friend and onetime lover, offering the traditional words, " I offer you a kiss of temptation and knowledge, will you accept?"

Darius choked, and then laughed. "Sex magic, you finally found a lover to complete the ritual with, you lucky bastard. Yes, I accept the temptation and knowledge of your kiss." The kiss itself was light, just a bit firmer than a brush but it was filled with magic opening a barrier that Darius had never realized was there before.

Tom smiled faintly, "Don't forget to pass your kiss to your own past lovers. Avoid virgins, it can mess with the magic."

"Yes, sir," was Darius ironic response as he thought about which of his ex-lover's wouldn't hex before he could get a word in edgewise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

About the third time Harry was testing out his new Gifts of the Sight and Healing, which enabled him to see illnesses along with his normal vision, he saw Tom Riddle. The new Head Boy was dropping off three fifth years in the hospital wing, his magic was rotting. Harry could see the magical residue of the curse's evident on the fifth years physically manifested as blue polka dots, zebra stripes, and tide dye coloring but Riddle's magic was rotting various different colors from a small portion of his magic on his back.

Harry practically hyperventilated. That type of curse was black magic and could completely corrupt someone if it wasn't caught quickly enough. It usually resulted in public acts of extreme violence, even murder resulting in a Dementor's Kiss. Casting such a curse received that as a punishment. Harry grabbed Riddle's arm ignoring the fifth years and dragged him to Madame Pompefry, despite the boy's resistance. "Something's wrong with his magic Madame Pompefry, its rotting from the outside."

His statement managed to cut all protests from everyone involved; the fifth years from being ignored, Madame Pompefry from making a raucous in her hospital wing, and Tom Riddle from being 'manhandled'. Pompefry acted immediately and seriously, "Let me take a look," and proceeded to cast at least twenty detecting spells. One of which caught a hint of something. Twelve hours later after numerous specialists had been brought from St. Mungo's and a complete magical cleansing ritual had been done by six healers, Tom Riddle's magic was starting to look healthy once more.

The Head Boy finally came over to talk to him; he had been practically shell shocked or unconscious up until that point. "Hello, I don't think we have been previously introduced. I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.'

"I'm Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. It is a pleasure to be introduced to our famous Head Boy."

"I find that any compliments you would like to give me are completely wasted on me today. Your gifts and you have saved my life, my future today. I think I quite need to establish an acquaintance with you beyond the knowledge that you are the Gryffindor Seeker. You have my complete and full attention Harry Potter, and will have it for quite some time. Tell me something about yourself."

And that was the start to their unconventional relationship. Harry had revolutionized Tom Riddle's world and in exchange he was going to explore Harry's to its utter depths because Harry had saved him and asked for nothing in return. That mystery drew Tom's curiosity strong than a niffler to gold, being such a quintessential Slytherin.

* * *

It wasn't too long after the events in the infirmary when Harry found Tom Riddle standing next to his secret table in the library alone; that status was quite surprising since Riddle was rarely if ever alone, at least outside his dorm. He was normally followed by a trail of adoring Slytherin's, who catered to him, hung on his every word, and if rumors were true took every opportunity to climb into his bed, male or female.

"Hello …" Harry paused hesitantly unsure how to address his new, not acquaintance, they were closer than that.

"Please, call me Tom," he replied conjuring an armchair to sit at his table. "I came to fulfill my promise to get to know you better."

"Well … then, what would you like to talk about?" Harry asked.

Tom smiled genuinely, "You are quite different than I expected any Gryffindor to be, they would have asked what I wanted to know. They offer information so freely it feels worthless, why would I want to know there secrets if they're just going to tell me, asking nothing in return."

Harry replied with a smile of his own, "But how do you feel about confidences? I find myself wanting to give you one despite the brief period of our acquaintance."

"Feel free, I can't take too much offense at a Gryffindor acting like a Gryffindor, it illogical."

"Well if that wasn't the perfect lead in. I could have been in Slytherin, the hat had no preference. It was my decision. And based on family tradition, as well as the likelihood of being scorned as coming from a 'light' family I decided to follow my ancestors."

"I hadn't realized you could influence the hat," Riddle replied casually, too casually for him.

"Well according to gossip you had one of the shortest sorting in history, barely a few seconds on your head," Harry replied.

Tom's eyes glinted at the implication that Potter had previously paid attention to him. "Draco Malfoy's sorting was shorter."

With a scoff Harry snorted, "The hat didn't even touch his head I don't think it counts. His self delusion saw him in Slytherin way before he had the temperament for it."

"I seem to recall you had a relationship with him a few years ago," Tom said, fishing quite obviously for a Slytherin.

Harry waved it off, "A long time ago, we made better friends despite the horrors of our fathers. But really I thought you came here to have a much more enlightening conversation than confirming old gossip."

"Yes, I was quite curious to hear in the infirmary that you had been practicing your gifts when you discovered the curse that had been cast upon me."

"Yes, this summer on m sixteenth birthday I underwent a ritual, a coming of age ritual with a horrendously long name in Latin that I can't recall." Harry said.

" The _Venturis Ventis ab Aeterno _ritual, perhaps?" Tom asked with a studied casualness.

"Of course, that was it. I learned I had three gifts, the two you learned of, magical sight and healing, as well as the ability to become an animagus."

"I am familiar with the ritual having undergone it upon my own sixteenth birthday. I was just under the impression that Light families didn't follow the Old Ways, and didn't practice ritual magic," Tom replied his curiosity evident.

Harry nodded in understanding, "I think it's a bit more accurate to say they don't encourage or discourage the practice but leave it up to their children. Well that's how it is in my father's family, but his mother was a Black and insisted he undergo the ritual. And my mother also insisted I undergo it, even though I was pretty inclined before that."

'I'm sorry if there's any confusion but I was under the impression you mother was a muggleborn," Tom stated warily, Harry had gotten into a quite a few epic fights in his younger years over blood prejudice, particularly with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, she is, no mistake. But she grew up near Professor Snape and was under his mother's guidance in her knowledge of the magical world. His mother was originally Eileen Prince, which was once quit a distinguished Dark Pureblood family."

"I am aware," Tom replied quite puzzled.

"So she was taught most of the Pureblood practices, which is why she had done so well in the magical world. As you probably know talent can only get you so far."

Tom knew that fact quite intimately. It had taken until his second year to know that being best of the class, even his year was not enough, his previous efforts to blend in with the Purebloods of Slytherin had changed to a burning need to learn the in's and out's of magical culture because it couldn't be faked, at least not by someone raised in a muggle orphanage.

"I tried to follow in those footsteps, and help Hermione Granger …" Harry explained now Tom understood exactly what he was talking about, "But she took offense at being 'told how to act properly' or so she told me out second year."

"She will need to fall first before she understands," Toms replied knowledgably.

"Definitely so, it will probably hurt her chances down the road to, but we've gotten off topic."

"Yes we were talking about your mother's startling relationship with my head of house and your own discovery of your Gifts."

"Professor Snape is not one to advertise those precious to him and he had a rather large fight with my mother that took years for them to get over. I'm lucky it happened before I got to Hogwarts or I'm quite sure I would have been a target of Snape's ire." Tom's enquiring eyebrow lift was all the encouragement Harry needed to continue. "The fight was over my father. He had been quite an ass to Snape since their first year, even a bully at times. He wanted my mother from the moment he set eyes on her his first year and there next to her was her best friend since childhood. I think he had heard too many of his mother's romance novels about the inevitability of childhood friends ending up together and decided to break them up. It didn't work for quite a while until he got smarter, but that was a nasty business. In the end Professor Snape did not approve of my mother dating James Potter, flirt extraordinaire. But in his favor he wasn't a skirt chaser."

"He wasn't?" Tom asked skeptically.

"I don't think he qualified since my mother's was the only skirt he chased to exclusion. Always up for a friendly and flirty conversation with a girl, but once Lily Evans entered the room any chance of holding his attention failed. It's quite funny, she was his first and only girlfriend since no one else ever bothered to go out with him since it was seen as hopeless as long as she wasn't attached."

Tom was a bit intrigued by the story, but doubted he could get any details out of his Head of House. "Well, that kind of dedication could be quite a draw for your mother."

"No actually, and that's the ironic part. Once he gave up ever getting her and stopped trying to ask her out every day she finally went after him. It was quite a short chase since he had given up his chances but was still quite heartbroken."

They both laughed. Tom was quite certain that Harry Potter merited a much deeper acquaintance


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The next time Tom Riddle approached Harry it was while he was flying, Quiditch practice hadn't started yet but he just didn't feel right without flying at least every week. Harry couldn't tell if that was because flying was in his blood or because his animagus form was Avian.

He floated down to where Tom was sitting in the stands, still on his broom. He had a kind of grace in the air that completely left him when he had two feet on the ground. And no matter how infinitely small the chance, Harry still wanted Tom Riddle to see him as attractive. "Hello," the Head Boyd had searched him out he could start the conversation.

"I am fascinated with Higher magic. After talking with you the other day about animagus I looked up the details. Having the gift only makes it easier to transform and allows some of the gifts of your other form to crossover, but it does not preclude the ungifted from being able to transform."

"That's correct," Harry replied, he knew his father hadn't been but Uncle Sirius had.

"If you haven't had the chance to explore your transformation I would like to work on it with you if you would permit it." Tom asked, hi wavy hair fluttering in the wind. How the man could be so beautiful yet masculine at the same time continued to confound Harry.

"What Higher magic have you explored thus far?" Harry asked. He knew he was going to say yes but this was a prime opportunity to get information out of the secretive snake.

"I like you have mostly worked on exploring my gifts. While I have always been a parselmouth, with my coming of age I became able to use parsel magic, which does not require a wand so is quite useful. My other gift is not quite so neutral, though many would say parseltongue is quite dark. I have the Gift of Possession."

Harry bit down on a gasp. That was quite a confession to make to anyone let alone someone you barely knew. "That is quite a dangerous gift both in its use and to have. I imagine you haven't tried to learn how to use it."

"You are quite correct I imagine I will have to leave the country to get any kind of instruction or even any books beyond the few I have found in parseltongue." Tom gaze was trained on Harry's eyes. "I have also taught myself Occulemency and Legimency, with a bit of help from Professor Snape."

Harry grimaced, "You have my complete sympathy for that. My mother insisted I learn the basics of Occulemncy last year because she said any career I went into would require keeping secrets. My father was behind her all the way, its required for all Auror's to have at least a basic knowledge of it and its easier to learn at a younger age. Let's just say Professor Snape wasn't impressed with either my work ethic or my results. Its all about the same with Occulemency."

Tom was once again surprised. He hadn't expected the Gryffindor to be so blasé about him having a dark gift or even to know what Occulemency was. He needed to stop underestimating Harry Potter. The boy might be a year younger and look more comfortable in the air but he was quite sharp and knowledgeable about the most obscure things. But thinking about it more broadly his father was a high ranked Auror with the Potter seat in the Wizegenmot and his mother was a well known Charms Mistress and Spellcrafter for the Committee on Experimental Charms. Those kinds of positions and the kind of magic associated with those professions were quite intense. Harry Potter might be a half-blood like himself but he came from an advantaged and knowledgeable background unlike himself, he just didn't shout it to the world like most of the Purebloods he knew. His mother while born of muggle parents was educated by a witch from a young age, was powerful and intelligent which had lead to her getting a Mastery quite young.

Harry was a Gryffindor, maybe he could help him see the magical world from a different perspective. "And Tom, I would love to work on our animagus forms together. Meet me tomorrow night at eight on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy?"

"If you insist," Tom replied puzzled. But Harry was going to wait to reveal the Room of Requirement, it was so much better to see it firsthand.

* * *

Tom and Harry had been making progress on their Animagus forms for a couple weeks before Harry transformed into a flying squirrel. Harry was quite startled, while Tom laughed his ass off, which was startling in itself.

"Ha ha ha, so small, so cute. Good in the air, ha haha, agile, graceful even. My god it couldn't be more suited," Tom exclaimed as he crumpled into a pile of un-Slytherin hysterics, or maybe giggles was more accurate if less mature. Harry though was in no mood to give his opinion on Tom's uncharacteristic behavior since he was quite busy pouting at his friend.

Tom finally started to get himself back together, "Oh, Harry don't pout. It just makes me think of you as a squirrel with you cheeks stuffed with acorns." Harry's cheeks puffed before he looked away, officially not pouting anymore. Tom walked up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I still find you quite attractive; the knowledge that you soul animagus is a flying squirrel doesn't diminish you at all."

"I'm never going to live it down with my family," Harry complained, still pouting if no longer officially. Tom had by then heard many stories about the pranks that Harry's father had enacted in his youth and continuing adulthood, could only agree. James Potter would be hiding acorns around his son for years.

"He was going to do something no matter what your form was," Tom replied.

"But at least if I was something fierce with fangs it couldn't be too bad."

"You godfather transformed into a Grim, something considered a symbol of imminent death and your father buy's him a new dog collar and leash every Christmas. Nothing you could have transformed into would have helped."

"He couldn't make fun of a Phoenix."

"That's an impossible transformation. But he would have probably brought bread and asked you to make toast."

"An owl?"

"Given you mail to deliver."

"A tiger?"

"Catnip."

"A fox?"

"Hmm, difficult, fox … vixen … dominatrix accessories."

"Oh god that's horrible. I guess a flying squirrel isn't that bad," Harry said turning towards Tom. They were quite close now, with Tom's arm still around his shoulder. "And you still consider me attractive. I didn't know you considered me that in the first place."

Tom smirked, " I would have been an idiot not to."

"So are you going to …" Harry's complaint was interrupted by the best kiss of his so far short life. Harry was quite pleased, it hadn't even taken that long for Tom to do something. He was always horrible at making the first move so he always maneuvered it so that the other person made it first. It made things so much less awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

The first time Tom admitted to some of his grand ambitions they were in bed, in Tom's private room he received for being Head Boy, it was even a full sized bed so Harry could stretch out as he collapsed after getting the wits fucked out of him.

Tom confided in his hoarse sex fulfilled voice, "I want to change the world."

"I know," was the reply Harry mumbled into his pillow.

Tom for some strange reason was surprised by that response. "You know?"

"Yes," Harry continued, his voice barely above a whisper due to the lack of energy he put into it. He was just so deliciously tired and blissed out. "You're remarkably magically powerful, brilliantly intelligent, and have worked to both educate yourself about the magical world and gain a glowing reputation. And above all you are in Slytherin, all the hall marks of a great ambition."

"Oh," was Tom's startled reply.

"So how do you want to change it?" Harry asked dragging up a smidgeon of energy.

"I want to help preserve the magical culture that the muggleborns are diminishing as they flood our world with their own muggle practices. I want people to follow the Olde ways, to encourage learning High Magic. I want to start the magical innovation that will take us out of the 18th Century. I want muggleborns to be brought into our world from a young age. I want to help the creatures that our Ministry discriminates against." Tom's impassioned speech reached a sudden halt as he reached the end of his planned goals so far.

Harry propped himself up on his arm to look Tom in the eyes. "You do realize that your not going to be able to do any of that from inside the Ministry?" Harry asked, "Dumbledore has completely blackballed you there even in the departments without direct influence on policy."

Tom grimaced, "I know. He's completely convinced I'm some kind of Dark Lord in the making. Has been from the moment he met me to tell me about the magical world. You would think that now that he has defeated Grindlewald he might tone down the paranoia, but no."

Harry sighed internally; there went any chance of enjoying the afterglow. Pillow talk with Tom was turning out to be a bit problematic. Pillow talk was supposed to be about telling each other secrets, not trying to solve problems or address horrible realities. "Tom if I hadn't caught sight of that curse corrupting your magic, you probably would have gone down that road."

It was a horrifying thought. It also struck Tom because the Healers hadn't been able to determine who had cursed him. "I know. I was thinking about getting a job in Knockturn Alley. It just would have confirmed his suspicions and caused him to work even harder against me, ignoring my ideas to help our society."

"Tom. There are other ways to change society other than politics and Dark magic," Harry stated.

"Like what?" Tom asked, almost snarled. If it had been anyone but Harry it would have been a terrifying attack, but his lover had somehow wormed his way into his regard, into his trust.

"You should follow the muggle way into power, business. A well known, popular company or brand can change a nation. And the wizarding world has always had a weakness of conforming to everything a popular, powerful, intelligent, and respected wizard has to say." Harry stated, Dumbledore had an astonishing amount of power right now due to his defeat of the Dark Lord and he was going to use it to become Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Business … that's an interesting idea." Tom mused drawn out of his contemplations of his ideas, failures at the hands of Albus Dumbledore himself. "How would you do it?"

"I would start small. You want muggleborns to stay in our community, to not marry more muggles?" Tom's eyes flashed it was a much more blunt and politically uncorrect way to state some of his goal's, but his Harry was a Gryffindor.

"Yes."

"Then give them a place to live where they won't be discriminated against, were there is electricity, and were the muggle world can get in touch with them. Wanting to keep in touch with their families and the dramatic rent increases depending on blood status is what drives them to live in the muggle world." Harry stated confidently.

"You're brilliant Harry," was Tom's only reply.

* * *

Their next attempt at pillow talk was much more successful and fitting. Though it had been a few weeks, blow jobs in closets, and quick hard fucks over desks in abandoned classrooms when they only had a little time before they were expected elsewhere, due to the coming exams before Christmas, were not compatible with sharing confidences.

They were both lying on a tremendously large Indian pasha's bed, covered in silks and all manner of pillows with a warm breeze coming through the open intricately carved windows. It was a place outside of time. Tom had finally accomplished his transformation into a black cat of all things, but it suited him. Harry could completely forget that the holidays started next week and he hadn't gotten his Christmas shopping done, specifically he didn't know what to get Tom.

"I want us to try sex magic, sometime," was Tom's attempt at post coital conversation.

"Ritual sex magic or regular sex magic?" Harry asked. This was one area of highly specialized magic that every boy became familiar with from their own diligent research that they shared with their friends. Well at least that was how Gryffindors did it, not that everyone in his dorm had ever slept with anyone.

"I'm only familiar with the High magic of ritually opening yourself and your partner to sex magic and passing the awakening to your past lovers with a kiss," Tom replied.

God damned overachiever; Harry hadn't even known that it took High magic to awaken a person's sex magic channels. "Let's do it your way it sounds more fun. Many of the books that mention sex magic say that most practitioners receive the gift and use it during regular sex or to heighten basic sex rituals that don't require sex magic to practice."

"That sounds so dull. I think the last great sexual awakening was over forty years previously."

"God, where do you learn these things?" Harry asked rolling over in bed as the silk sheets slowly slipped down his body. Tom's hand decided to help it along.

"A friend's …" he kissed Harry's neck, "father … mentioned it at … some point." Tom continued as he trailed kisses down Harry's chest until his tongue decided to play with Harry's belly button, just inches from the top of Harry's erect cock.

"Aren't there some crazy conditions?" Harry asked while trying to even his breathing from the heavy pants he felt at the torturous anticipation.

"Just the realization of our top six fantasy's together." Tom replied, barely paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, whatever you want," was Harry's unthinking lust filled response.

Tom decided to reintroduce the topic in the library, the day before their last exam. "So when should we do the ritual to determine out trials to open ourselves to sex magic?"

Harry looked at Tom. Tom looked at Harry. "That's really off topic," Harry stated the obvious, " and really random."

"I mentioned it last week and you agreed. I thought we might start over the holidays," Tom said, he looked almost giddily cheerful.

"Tom, I have to go home for the holidays. The only time I didn't go, well let's just say bad things happened."

Tom had completely lost his manic cheerfulness when he replied, "To you?"

"No, to them. Let's just say I am the peacemaker in the family, particularly when it comes to holidays. My mother is very intense about celebrating Yule, Uncle Sirius detests following the Olde Holidays because of his family, Uncle Remus tries to get everything to be chocolate flavored for the festivities, and my father, well let's just say he enjoys winding them up to watch them spin since he isn't allowed to do pranks in the house," Harry confessed. His fourth year he had stayed at Hogwarts because of the Triwizard Tournament, it had been peaceful for him but the howlers he had received complaining about the horrible things that had happened in his absence were horrible even if only his dorm mates had heard them. Let's just say he never received another Christmas/Yule invitation.

"But you could come home with me for the holidays and we could use the ritual chamber in Potter Manor?" Harry asked pleadingly, he didn't want to leave Tom alone, forced to celebrate Hogwarts muggle filled Christmas.

"It's only days before the holiday, are you sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience? "Tom asked, his hesitance all but completely masked.

"Of course. My parents would be all too pleased to meet my lover. I have talked about you in my letter's home." Harry said hesitantly, he wasn't sure how Tom would take that. He was a very private person, the school as a whole didn't even know they had been dating. Not that Harry would mind them knowing but at the same time it was really none of their business. " I could just introduce you as a friend, I haven't told my parents you name since I wasn't sure how you felt about other people knowing about us."

"I will go visit your family with you, thank you for the invitation. If you parents raise the topic I will answer them truthfully. I am … glad that you have respected my privacy, but you should feel free to tell whoever you wish, particularly someone you are so close to," Tom's mind was still filled with the implications of the invitation and Harry writing his parents about him. Their relationship seemed close to him, particularly in comparison to all his previous lovers. He had never practiced magic, not to mention High magic with them. It was much more intimate then sex, well at least sex before Harry. Harry threw himself into sex like he did flying, as if there was nothing else in the world, like he could live it, breathe it, and eat it until he died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Harry was waiting for Tom on the platform of 9 and 3/4. They had both ridden but with their own friends, Harry had never understood the necessity for couple to cling to each other every day, all day as if they would never see each other again, as if leaving their sight would mean that their feelings weren't heartfelt and requited. But that might have been the reason that Draco and he had drifted apart when they were dating. But maybe it was just the demonstration that their relationship wasn't strong enough to last.

God, Harry couldn't tell if it was anxiety over Tom meeting his parents, or his parents meeting Tom that had dragged him to the horrifying prospect of analyzing his relationship. A tap on his shoulder had Harry twitching in surprise; he had been completely floating away.

"I'm ready to go. Are we meeting your parents on the platform or at Potter Manor?" Tom asked his trunk tucked away.

"The Manor," Harry replied having planned that in advance so that they would be on safe, prank free territory when his father met his boyfriend. Not that he had admitted their relationship straight out in his letter, his mother would have understood the undertone. "By the way, how did you get your name on the list to go home after the deadline? I really should have asked you earlier about coming to visit."

Tom scoffed, "I'm a Slytherin and Head Boy. It was child's play. Well maybe Slytherin child's play."

"Right," Harry replied, nervous despite himself, "well let's get this over with." A quick floo trip later and he was introducing Tom to his parents with all the pureblood manners that had been beaten into his head at a young age and only demanded for important guests, which happened barely once a year.

"May I present to you my friend, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Hogwarts Head Boy, and descendant of the Slytherin Line."

His parents exchanged telling looks and then his mother welcomed Tom to their home like they had any friend he had brought home. Harry was relieved though he didn't show it, his father had had quite an anti-Slytherin period when he had been in school and he had been worried that it had only been relaxed for Severus after his mother's determined offensive.

* * *

It was only a few days before Christmas when Lily broached the topic of Harry's boyfriend with James. "James, you do realize who Tom is don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," James scowled, "He's the young man that Dumbledore has been blacklisting in every department in the Ministry. Not just the political departments, but all of them."

Lily sighed, "I meant that he is our son's boyfriend."

"What? Really?" James questioned astonished.

God, this was really her husband. Completely oblivious, "Our son, has voluntarily gone robe shopping. He asked Draco Malfoy for a recommendation for a tailor. He's prepared Tom for the seventh year New Year's Ball. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I … they really went robe shopping? Last time you tried to do that Harry ripped out some of his hair and gave it to you to polyjuice into him," James snickered at the memory.

"You already knew how intimate practicing High Magic together is … what do you want to say to Dumbledore about this, if you want to say anything. We are members of the Order of the Phoenix, but that doesn't mean he can control our lives."

"We won't mention it. I'm sure Harry already knows, and probably Tom as well, about what Dumbledore has been doing. Harry will encourage him to do something else," James declared confidently. His son knew how to deal with politics, at least on the lower levels.

"I hope your right. But either way I'm sure Tom will take the world by storm, " Lily stat with complete confidence. The young man had dreams, ambition and power. He would do everything in his power to see those dreams a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Despite the advantages of attending the seventh year ball, for Tom the main excitement of the holidays was the ritual on the equinox that would awaken them to the path of sex magic. Harry had conveniently arranged for his parents to be absent. Tom wasn't quite sure how that had been possible, Harry wasn't a Slytherin but he could certainly act like one, or at least achieve the same goals a Slytherin would. Fighting curiosity, Tom inquired, "Harry, how did you arrange for your parents to be absent tonight?"

"Well, I knew ahead of time it was necessary because they would definitely feel the magic and ask awkward questions. My parents might know theoretically that I have had and will continue to have sex no need for them to know I combine it with magic. Urgh! So I told my mother about the power put into rituals done on the equinox. I mentioned to my father that my godfather hadn't updated his wards in ages. And finally I told my godfather we would be doing a sex ritual at the manor and to make sure my parents came over." Harry stat calmly ignoring Tom's hidden shock. It was in the eyes and the facial muscles frozen into blankness.

"You told your godfather we would be doing a sex ritual?" Tom asked incredulity almost overwhelming his fake calm.

"Yup. No way would he help improve any part of the Black house he's living in. It's a trash heap shoved on him as a punishment by his harridan mother he no longer speaks to. He'd rather tear it down and rebuild it from scratch. And you know, he might help it along with the occasional blasting curse."

Tom just shook his head. He had heard the Black's were crazy, but Arcturus in his year seemed fine. He had heard all sorts of stories about Bellatrix Black but every family had its closet or not so closet crazy's. "So your godfather is going to sacrifice his goal of tearing down his house to help us practice sex magic?"

"No. He'll probably disrupt the ward reinforcement so that the wards fall."

"Taking the building with it."

"Probably. At least most of it," Harry stated calmly. He knew Sirius would never risk his parents safety so the explosion wouldn't be too bad.

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked puzzled once more, "And where will he live once he blows up his home?"

"With us, of course." Harry was completely confident that was what would happen. Sirius had stayed with them many times for many months each time. Whether his stay was due to another fight with his family, a bad breakup, or because he was bored( read as lonely) staying in the grim old place.

By the time they finished preparing for the ritual Tom was convinced that Sirius Black was crazy, but had somehow fooled his friends into thinking it was normal at least for him. The stories that Harry told, the things his godfather had let him get away with (flying a racing broom at age six). Concentrating Tom started the ritual chant, he was the supplicant, and he wanted to give the magic to others. Harry on the other hand was the vessel and while Tom could spread the awakening of sex magic, Harry would know how to use it. And he would be responsible for teaching others. But before they even had access to the magic themselves, the trial six sexual fantasies's with the final one completing the ritual awakening. It wasn't just his fantasies but Harry's as well and he was a bit uncertain about the whole thing.

While he and Harry had been having lovely sex, none of it had been particularly kinky. He didn't know Harry's kinks and now he was entering a magically binding ritual promising to act them out. This was practically a Gryffindor leap of faith.

Images formed in the silvery potion in the cauldron between them. The fantasties were almost like picture of the future.

Harry flying them on his broom above the lake while Tom slide into him achingly slowly. The images were practically sizzling and risky but Harry came by it honestly.

Next was Tom's fantasy. They were in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry tied to a four poster bed by animated snakes that obeyed Tom's every command. Harry shivered with arousal.

The third was Harry making love to Tom in his bed in Gryffindor tower. It certainly seemed like Harry had quite an exhibitionist side to him.

The fourth and fifth were wrapped together. At first Tom preparing Harry then putting in a plug, before dressing him in a girl's uniform, blushing the entire time. Then they had sex in the middle of the Slytherin common room, surrounded by people unaware. Harry grinned, explaining something like that would be a massive challenge.

The sixth was having sex in complete silence, no moans, no gasps, just them and the sound of their skin slapping together.

Finally the ritual ended. Harry sat back on his knees, "I definitely need to wank after that, interested in joining me?"

After sorting their mutual pleasure, Harry stated to at least get it out into the open, "So, you want to take me in the seat of your power surrounded by your followers, minions … whatever."

"Tom smirked in return, "So you want me to treat you like a plaything dressed up and prepared awaiting my pleasure."

Harry smiled at the challenge, "And you want to tie me up and penetrate me with snakes at your leisure."

"While you want to ride both you favorite broomsticks at once, "Tom replied.

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. God, they couldn't be more crude or graphic if they tried. "While you want to watch me struggle to hold in every moan, plea and dirty word I say while trying to get off."

Tom smiled, "You want to take me in your bed, in your tower, your home in Hogwarts." Harry blushed, it did seem a bit romantic for a fantasy, but getting Tom to go to Gryffindor tower before this would have been practically impossible. "But I never knew," Tom continued, "that you were such an exhibitionist. I thought shagging in classrooms was because it was convenient and had more room and fewer occupants than the closets.

Harry smiled too sweetly, "How do you know we haven't been seen already?"

Tom was about to refute that ludicrous statement with facts about proximity charms and notice-me-not spells, both of which he had cast whenever he had seen Harry. Because Harry was his and no one got to see Harry like that now that he was Tom's, no matter how much it might turn Harry on. In a way, Tom was very glad Harry was the vessel because he didn't want to see Harry kissing his ex-lovers. Harry would teach him everything he needed to know, getting the knowledge from the ritual would have been a short cut.

There was a commotion at the front door. They both left the ritual chamber, cleaned up quickly as only magic could do, to investigate. And there before their eyes were Harry's parents and Sirius Black entering the house covered in dust and soot. Harry glanced over them all quickly looking for injuries, and then stated to Sirius, "So I take it Operation Obliteration of Grimauld Place was a success."

Harry's parents looked surprised and then chagrined while Sirius laughed joyfully and skipped over to give his godson a hug. "It worked perfectly. You truly are a mastermind genius Harry. With your help someone could take over the world, "Sirius stated with a sharp look at Tom.

Maybe the Black's weren't completely mad after all.

* * *

The seventh year New Years Ball was held at Yaxley Manor and Tom was feeling supremely confident despite the fact he had no idea what he was going to do after graduation but that he was going into business. Politics might have been blocked for him but Harry had opened his eyes to a different way of affecting policy and government. It might be a muggle method but despite his disdain for them personally as a society they were much more advanced them the Magical World. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone other than Harry because it wasn't at all supportive of his politics.

Despite not being able to enter the Ministry having the appropriate friends there was important, even more important now. "I heard you left Hogwarts for the holidays Riddle," Yaxley , the parties host asked not exactly confrontationally.

"Yes, I am visiting the Potter family for this Yule season," Tom replied.

"A Light family, not a particularly politic move."

Tom smiled cruelly, "Not as Light as they would seem. If you remember the current Lord Potter's mother was a Black. And despite Lily Potter's muggle background she was practically fostered by Eileen Prince. It was quite a surprise to me when I first encountered the Potter Heir."

"I heard it was something a bit more then encountered," Nott intoned his voice full of innuendo.

Tom smirked, "Yes, we began our passionate affair in the hospital wing. Madame Pompfery was so overwhelmed by our virility she let us use and abuse her beds." The irony practically chocked Nott, but it did bring up the real underlying problem, the curse.

"We have an enemy," Yaxley stated firmly, "without your leadership the movement would noticeably stall."

"No, my friend. The curse would have been much worse, it would have brought me down into madness and probably turn our society completely against our ideals and I become violent in the face of adversity."

"I believe I owe Potter, quite a thanks," Nott stated. He was one of the strongest proponents in their circle for a gradual political change.

"Don't worry, "Tom smirked, " I thanked him quite thoroughly many, many times. He also has an interesting idea on how to implement our changes since the Ministry is blocked to me.

* * *

Tom was quite pleased to go back to Hogwarts after the holidays. He had discovered he only had so much tolerance for the insanity that was Sirius Black. He had picked up quite a lot of knowledge of demolition and construction charms as the Potter family helped Black build his new home. Tom was just lucky that they had been invited to help after Black had dealt with the neighboring muggles. He had heard hints of a story about the house being part of a movie set. He had avoided the details.

Sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner of the welcome back feast, Arcturus Black caught his attention with his entirely too genuine smile. "So, I heard you've met my cousin once removed, Sirius Black."

"Yes," Tom stated, "unfortunately."

"Is it true he blew up the Black house by accident on the solstice?" Nott butt in.

"It wasn't by accident," Tom replied.

Arcturus laughed, " That definitely sound like Cousin Sirius. Aunt Walburga screamed for hours when she heard. The place was supposed to be practically indestructible if a mess. She had grown up there when the house was kept up properly."

"Black managed to blow out the wards while 'trying' to reinforce them, thus taking the building with it."

"That's quite smart," Not said.

"Yes. Harry recommended it to him, but I have no idea how he pulled it off. It was a bit scary to meet someone so insane but still quite intelligent," Tom said with an imperceptible shiver.

"And what do you know," Yaxley interrupted, "he's practically family now. Meeting the parents must have gone very well."

Tom groaned, not even attempting to hide it. Sirius was practically family now, because unless death came calling he was never going to let go of Harry Potter. Not that Harry knew that yet, but it was still early on.


	7. Chapter 7

*Explicit Slash Sex Warning*

Chapter Six

They put the first fantasy off until spring since neither had any desire for frostbite in delicate places. Thus, Tom finally got around to explaining the Chamber of Secrets as he brought Harry to the second floor bathroom.

"There's a Basilisk down there!" Harry almost shouted once Tom stopped his obfustication.

"Yes, but there is nothing to worry about. She is quite nice and I told her I was bringing my partner down to practice ritual magic with and she was very encouraging. The Chamber was once used for many rituals." Tom replied calmingly. He had thought Harry might take it a bit better since he knew Tom was a parselmouth.

"Tom, this isn't a particular doubt of your skills but a Basilisk is a XXXXX creature in a school filled with idiotic children."

"Ah. Well he was put there to help defend the school," Tom stated as they entered the girl's loo. Harry was startled once more as Tom hissed at the sink and stairs and lights formed in the gigantic opening going downward.

"You mean this is the reason this bathroom always has plumbing troubles? To get all the girls to avoid it?" Harry said incredulous. "Salazar Slytherin jinxed a girl's loo."

"No, that was me after I discovered it."

"Oh, that's a bit disappointing. It would have made a great story if he did," Harry said as they descended into the foundation of Hogwarts. The corridor was quite impressive with different mythical creatures engraved in the walls. Finally they reached the door to the actual chamber that was locked by seven snakes. With a quite hiss Tom opened the door as they snakes slithered into the unlocked position. The chamber itself while large was strangely dominated by water with pools on either side until you reached the main area in from of the gigantic statue. But Harry's attention was immediately drawn to the large four poster bed with an intricate head board. The jewel green curtains, canopy and comforter were eye catching in the chamber but still drawing attention to the emeralds that were used as eyes for all the engraved snakes.

On the bed though, was wrapped temptation. Harry had never been shorted on gifts but any gift was to be treasured intensely. From the stuffed wolf Remus had given him as a child, to the Firebolt Sirius had extravagantly given him, to his muggle grandfather's pocket watch Lily had given him for his sixteenth birthday. Tom handed him the wrapped present as he took off his robes and lounged back on the bed looking completely at home and abnormally elegant as usual. "Thank you," Harry said as he pulled the red ribbon off and carefully slit the silver paper. Inside were two bracelets, both were silver snakes with emerald eyes that occasionally moved as they got comfortable. Harry's voice was filled with astonishment, how Tom had made these was incredible. And Harry was sure he had made them because he knew Tom didn't have the kind of money needed to get this kind of craftsmanship. "Thank you."

Tom smiled then quickly moved into a factual description. "The snakes are enchanted to understand parseltongue. They can grow or shrink as necessary and can bite someone who harms you and release paralyzing venom. It was a bit difficult to explain when they should defend you, but they understand that if you bleed they can attack."

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, trust Tom to make a gift that would be practical as well as a sex toy. Harry had not forgotten Tom's fantasy of tying him up and now he learned that Tom wanted him to wear them all the time. Otherwise, the defensive aspects of the snakes would be useless if he wasn't wearing them. "So you want me to wear a symbol claiming me as yours always?"

Tom looked away, almost shyly, except Tom had never been shy in his life. "Yes. I want you to be always protected and … always mine."

Harry knew his reaction to that was not normal. But he shivered with arousal. Tom wanted him, for always. That might change but it was a solid weight of commitment as he put the bracelets on. Now he just needed to let Tom know that he belonged to Harry as well. But that would come at a later time, once Harry had thought of the appropriate thing.

Harry stripped off his clothing and kneeled in the center of the bed, a stark contrast to Tom's fully dressed figure. Tom raised Harry's hands and hissed the snakes growing and restraining his arms to the crossbar above him. "Now … I have you restrained, what should I do with you?"

"Anything you want Tom. I'm yours." Harry replied breathily.

Tom leaned in to kiss him running his hands down Harry's body making him shiver at the sensation. Harry felt very exposed but at the same time completely safe. "If you're mine then I should mark you as mine." Tom then went on to bite and lick almost every inch of Harry's skin. He sucked at Harry's nipples running his fingernails down Harry's back, bit his neck giving him a large hickey. Only to grab Harry's ass to lift him into Tom's lap as he kissed him until he gasped for breathe. After making Harry into a wreck, shivering with arousal and moaning as every movement made him feel the marks Tom had left on him. Tom finally got off the bed and undressed.

"You are so beautiful like this Harry. So passionate and sensitive, just aching for my cock in your ass. I haven't even prepped you yet." More hissing followed and Harry shivered more as he felt one of the snakes scales move on his skin as it moved down his body the other snake capturing his other wrist. Tom proceeded to run his hand down Harry's cock collecting his precum which he rubbed on Harry's twitching hole. He then bent over and started giving Harry the blowjob of a lifetime while the snake surrounding his chest licked at this hole. Harry was begging, " Oh, god Tom … your mouth is so hot. The tongue … oh god … it going in. Fuck, of please fuck."

By the time Harry came, he was hanging limp from his restraint. Tom gathered Harry's come and started to prepare him only to smear the rest on the snake's tale who had been rimming Harry. After a bit of hissing the snake pressed his tail into Harry again and again slithering it around as Harry quaked over sensitive. The snake hit his prostate and Harry cried out, he could see the effect his cries were having on Tom. His cock was already dripping. More hisses released Harry's hands only for them to be bound to the headboard with him lying on his stomach on his knees raising his ass begging to be fucked. "My Harry is so sexy, begging for it without even a word," Tom said as he removed the snake thrusting into his ass and did it himself. Harry was finally almost completely hard when Tom came only minutes later.

Tom flipped over and pulled Harry over to straddle him while more hissing found his hands restrained above him once more, in practically the same position as before but with Tom below him. "Now you need to earn this next climax. Fuck yourself on me until I come again and you can come with me." Tom said as he slipped his half hard cock into Harry's sticky ass his come leaking out around his cock.

Harry groaned but complied grinding his hips into Tom before lifting off his lap only to slam downward once more. His thighs and arms trembled with every thrust. Harry thanked Merlin that he was an athlete otherwise he would have never managed it. Tom lazely lifted his hand to pinch and twist Harry's nipples as he enjoyed the show.

When Tom finally came Harry was shaking as he came with him. His come covering Tom's chest that he instantly collapsed on as the snake above him let go. Harry was already starting to doze off as the snakes shrank and went back to bracelets around his wrists as Tom stroked his hair, his cock still buried in Harry's ass. The magic of the ritual finally lifting at the successful completion of the fantasy.

* * *

As Tom entered the common room the next morning, it was buzzing with gossip. It was after breakfast so learning some gossip worthy news wasn't extraordinary, but the volume was. From across the room he could hear Parkinson's excited voice stating, " I heard from Lavender that Harry Potter entered the common room late last night looking well … used and wearing bonding bracelets in the form of snakes."

"Do you think he got them from a Slytherin?" asked Priscilla Nott.

"Of course, but who would be arrogant enough to make the bonding bracelets with just that shape with none of the runes usually seen on bonding bracelets?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"If it was a true bonding he would only have one bracelet," Dorea Black stated. "It must be a promise of bonding, possibly once they've both completed school."

Tom took his usual seat by the fireplace; it seemed that this Saturday's court was going to be quite involved. The court was the denoted time for political maneuverings, since no homework was particularly pressing. It was also much less distracting during the week when you knew any back stabbing would take place Saturday morning in front of everyone. Tom had put the practice into place when he had taken control of Slytherin house his fourth year. It was unfortunate that this week it seemed that his business was going to be the center piece of the court's maneuverings this weekend. He saw many of his roommates giving him pointed looks, it seemed if he didn't say anything one of them was going to because the information was too tempting. Unfortunately, Tom hadn't expected anyone to think of bonding when they saw the bracelets. He certainly hadn't been thinking that when he made them.

"I gave them to Harry Potter," Tom stated. The way they were looking at it they would think it had been him anyways. He hadn't realized that they would think the bracelets presumptuous; it was too natural to him. But as a parselmouth it wasn't presumptuous for him.

"Riddle did?"

"That makes sense."

"Why Potter?"

"I heard he stayed with the Potter's over the holidays."

The gossip flurry swept past him astonishingly quickly the voices blending together so he couldn't differentiate one person from another.

Nott muttered to him in an undertone, "Well I'm glad that's out there. Now you can see Potter without everyone thinking you're a nympo. You went to see him an awful lot the past few months."

"We were studying to be animagous," Tom stated cuttingly. He wasn't obsessed with sex. Harry and he just happened to have a lot.

"You've practiced High magic together already! You are practically engaged. With the bonds formed by performing that type of magic together and your relationship. No wonder you weren't interested in anyone else." Yaxley said seriously. Tom was really starting to resent that he hadn't grown up in pureblood culture. He had read all the books about the traditions and the culture, the society mores and code of conduct. It was the little things. The things they didn't write down, that were only referenced when referring to history. Or the back-story of the purebloods that was too recent to be written in books but had to be gathered painstakingly form tidbits in newspaper articles.

"Is that why any High magic master wants their students to be married or something similar before they will accept them as a student?" Tom gave in and asked, hating to be seen as ignorant.

"Of course," Draco Malfoy said as he came over. He was appropriately respectful of him as acknowledged king of Slytherin, but a definitive appraisal was definitely snuck in. "I hope you look out for and treasure Harry appropriately."

"He's mine, of course I do," Tom snapped.

Draco smiled wryly," I guess that's why we didn't work out. If someone he could soul bond with was so close by he would have never been content."

Tom should have been surprised, but he wasn't. This was one pureblood tradition or known fact that he was quite familiar with. The concept of a soul and how it interacted with or was made of your magic had always interested him. The more romantic applications of soul magic hadn't exactly been what he had been looking for but it had certainly scratched his itch for more knowledge. Possessiveness was a key marker of a couple who could become soul bound. He just hadn't realized it since he was extremely possessive of anything that was his due to his life in the orphanage. Anything that had been his was protected rigorously or was avenged if anything happened to it.

Tom had always had a penchant for Dark magic since it was something that he could learn that wasn't covered in school. Even he didn't want to know what he would do if something happened to Harry. "Yes, he was meant to be mine from the beginning we just didn't know it yet. By the way Malfoy thanks for the recommendation for the tailor, I quite appreciated it." Tom said as he left the common room to inform Harry that their relationship was no longer a secret kept between a few, but common knowledge.

Draco just smirked. He would expect nothing less than an excellent put down from the Kind of Slytherin for his soul mates ex-boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Harry was awoken Saturday morning by Neville Longbottom shaking his shoulder "Harry! Wake up, Harry. Draco Malfoy is standing outside the fat lady and demanding to talk to you."

"What time is it?" Harry muttered.

"It's already ten. What does he want?" Neville asked looking a little askance. Neville still hadn't gotten over his instinctual distrust of Slytherin's, it didn't help that many of them hexed him just on principle.

A tapping on the window caught their attention, it was Hedwig with a letter. Harry quickly took the letter and read the quick note from Tom. Well, now it was obvious what Draco wanted to talk about. "Yeah, that was what the owl was about. Turns out the rumor mill is working overtime."

"Oh, then this is about last night. You walking in wearing bonding bracelets when we don't even know who you boyfriend is, was a bit surprising. Especially since no one outside the dorm even thought you were seeing someone."

"Really, I thought one of you would have mentioned it to a least one girl, which would let the whole school know," Harry stated surprised.

Neville sighed. Harry could be so oblivious sometimes about the weirdest things. "After the mess with Ginny we decided to follow Ron and yours example. We didn't want the room to become a warzone again. Once was enough."

It had been very bad. Harry had gone on a few dates with Ginny including one to Hogsmeade. Then Harry broke up with her, not that they were very involved because they didn't fit. Unfortunately, Ginny hadn't told Ron that and had used Harry as cover for when she met with her next boyfriend Blaise Zabini because she knew her brother would never approve. Therefore, when Ginny came back a wreck in tears over her boyfriend who had taken things all the way, and then broken up with her for being a whiny girl talking about their marriage, Ron had gone ballistic. He had immediately taken the problem to Harry and punched him in the face which had quickly degraded into an all out fight. Dumbledore had finally been called to break up the fight. There had been more than a week of icy relations before Ginny was finally guilty enough to confess that Harry wasn't the boyfriend that she was upset over.

"That's smart," Harry stated only to be interrupted by Draco Malfoy throwing the door open as he entered the room.

"Potter, you sly snake, you. I can't believe it. Tom Riddle. With you part of the organization, world domination is within our grasp," Draco stated confidently as he over exaggerated.

"World domination?" Neville asked thunderstruck.

"Oh, Longbottom. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Waking Harry up so that he could talk to you. Remember, as you demanded through the portrait. Anyway, I live here," Neville responded, his back raised in affront.

"Yes, yes, the horrors of being in Gryffindor. We get private rooms after fifth year. We only share during fifth to make sure no one has a psychotic break over O.W.L.S. ," Draco said pityingly.

Neville turned to Harry, his original question completely overpowered by the verbal bulldozer Draco Malfoy was, "World Domination, Harry?"

"Social change, Neville, social change. Preserving the traditions of magic, educating the muggleborn's early, teaching our cultural history, stuff like that," Harry said as he got dressed. Neville quietly took notice of Harry's casual nudity in front of Malfoy, the rumor mill had had them dating for six months in fifth year.

"When are you planning to exorcize Binns?" Neville asked taking Harry's statement to the most logical conclusion.

"Exorcize!" Both Harry and Draco shouted at the same time, before they both went into muttered monologues about why they hadn't thought of that before.

"My god Longbottom, that's brilliant," Draco finally conceded. Neville was quite shocked, he was quite sure that that was the first compliment Draco Malfoy had paid him.

"You should join us Neville. You have a very practical way of looking at things. Most of the Slytherin's think about political change through the Ministry. I have been looking at it from a business perspective, to change the reality of society. But getting rid of Binns is so practical it should have been obvious," Harry said seriously.

"You really should, Longbottom," Draco said. "When we get rid of Binns we can make sure we get a knowledgeable professor who will teach our cultural history as well as the facts."

Neville was quite surprised. He'd never thought he would amount to much outside of Herbology. Not like his parents, the famous Auror partners. "I guess I could help. As you know I'm not that good at magic so I could help with a different perspective."

"Well, of course you're going to get better at magic this year since your learning to control you elemental affinity," Harry said as if pointing out the obvious.

"What?" Both boys burst out surprised.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it. It's why Neville's so bad at potions, his green magic advances the maturity of the plants and gives them a freshness that ruins most potions. And obviously that why you're so good at Herbology. It even explains why you have trouble flying, the air elementals rejoice at your presence in their domain. Neither of you noticed? But Neville you went through the ritual to find your gifts this summer didn't you?"

"Harry," Draco said, "that's seventeen , not sixteen."

"Not for solstice children, like Neville and I. Solstice children have a closer connection to magic so we often receive rarer gifts and receive them early."

"I didn't do the ritual," Neville said still shell shocked. "I hadn't even been sure if I was going to do it this summer. I can't believe there is actually a reason why I'm so bad at magic." Neville collapsed onto his bed, his entire world view changing. Draco's perspective of Longbottom was going through the same major change, and he would be certain to share this information with the other Slytherins. Having an elemental affinity was a big deal with the Olde Blood society, commonly thought of as the Dark Purebloods.

"Well …" Harry said awkwardly wanting to leave Neville alone to process what Harry had told him. He actually felt bad he hadn't brought it up before, but he had thought Neville had known. "I'll just go tell Tom about the plan to exorcize Binns then. Let me show you out Draco." And they both quickly left.

* * *

"Longbottom thought of that," Tom said. Harry had finally caught up with Tom in the library before lunch. They were slowly making their way down to the great hall.

"Yeah. And I mentioned his elemental affinity, which he had no idea about," Harry stated.

"Really?" Tom replied, "I thought he was just lazy in learning to control it. One of the professors must have noticed, I wonder why they didn't mention it?"

"Hmm, well the one that should have noticed is Dumbledore but he's so busy running the school and teaching he doesn't have time to be our head of house. Anyways, transfiguration wouldn't be the class to notice something like that."

"I've noticed that, with all the troublemaker's that come out of the noble house of lions.'

Harry bumped his shoulder into Tom. He wasn't a trouble maker. "Yeah, yeah. We obviously can't look up exorcism in the Hogwarts library. Are there any particularly good researcher's in your group that are out of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I can think of one," Tom stated, "a former Ravenclaw, Barty Crouch Jr."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. That evening at dinner the staff discussed the school gossip that they had overheard. The staff worked to be kept informed of the events because it helped them deal with the fallout. It also kept them entertained since other than the news they didn't have much to talk about. Living at a boarding school was very isolation. It had been Professor Vector that had told the story of the latest romantic entanglement, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. While the rest of the staff argued at the meaning of the bracelets, some were agreeing with the general consensus of the students that they were bonding bracelets while others thought differently.

What Albus wanted to know was how that entire relationship had come about? He had purposely separated, as much as he could, Riddle from people who would be politically useful to him. He had made sure that Ronald Weasley was prefect, passing over Harry so that he wouldn't get to know the head boy. While Harry had deserved the position he had given it to Weasley to help him become more responsible. Not that the position had helped young Mr. Weasley.

"How did the two meet?"Albus asked the table at large.

"Oh, I think I know ,"Madam Pompefry replied. "Harry had been working on his Gifts and was watching people enter the infirmary when he saw an awful curse on Tom. It took a great deal of work to heal, and whoever cast that curse belongs in Azkaban." She had never even heard of the curse before and the other healers from St. Mungo's were equally as clueless. If Harry Potter hadn't seen it with his Gifts then they would have never known that something was wrong until it completely changed Tom irreversibly.

"Indeed," Albus replied. Well that had been something he couldn't forsee. Having a combination of the sight and healing was so rare he had only read about the capability in old journals, at least in Britain.

"But they are quite involved," Snape input, as he so rarely chose to do, "Riddle went to Potter Manor for the holidays."

Now that Albus should have known about, if not from the registry of students staying at Hogwarts versus leaving then from the Potter's themselves. He had already told all the members of the Order of the Phoenix to be wary of Tom Riddle. Despite his defeat of Grindlewald he had been sure that all the members of the group would continue to follow his firmly given advice as orders. It seemed that he needed to keep a closer watch on his followers.


	9. Chapter 9

***Explicit Slash Sex***

AN: A bit longer chapter this time, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Eight

Tom and Harry finally had a moment alone together a week later in the library. It was nice to be able to meet in public, outing their relationship had certainly made some aspects of it easier. On the other hand, Harry had been cornered and interrogated by Tom's fan club. It had not been a pleasant experience, but luckily he could answer honestly that Tom and himself were not planning to bond anytime soon. The fact that the fan club had ambushed him and questioned him under truth serum was a bit scary. Many of the girls had accepted that Tom was bi-sexual, but attracted mostly to men, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't interfere if they thought someone wasn't up to his standards. The fact that Harry had joined the movement had been a massive point in his favor.

But now unfortunately they were working on logistics. It kind of worried Harry, that he needed a calendar to coordinate with his lover when they were going to have sex next. It would be another fantasy, but really what happened to spontaneity. But he was already mixed up in the Slytherin plot so he needed to see it through, scheduling be damned. "So if we fulfill the Gryffindor tower fantasy this Friday during the full moon, we'll have an alibi for the exorcism of Binns?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Tom replied. "We also need to be caught by your dorm mates not only for the alibi, but to make it a believable punishment when you come to the Slytherin party two weeks from now dressed in a girl's uniform. Now we need a group of people to perform the ritual exorcism and act as lookouts." Tom stated, as Harry nodded along. "On Friday the patrol schedule works in our favor except for the Hufflepuff prefect Abercrombie. Both the Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth year prefects are members of the movement. The trouble is we need someone able to draw the Rune circle accurately and quickly in Binns office so he can trigger it in the morning."

Harry pondered a moment, his head tilted to the side. "I have an idea, but you probably won't like it."

"Yes?"

"Luna Lovegood," Harry said already seeing Tom starting to disagree with including the quirky fifth year. "She's the best I've ever seen at drawing free hand runes quickly. Also, she's dating Neville so I'm pretty friendly with her."

"I thought your dorm mates didn't talk about who they were dating. Something about the epic fight that cost 100 points from Gryffindor. Besides that, Lovegood, really? She's always walking around without shoes looking for imaginary creatures," Tom said skeptically.

Harry looked at Tom reproachfully, "People steal her stuff, that's not her fault. Besides, who knows if the creatures exist? I think it might be her gift adversely affecting her since she hasn't come into it fully. You know how seers get weird reputations before their gifts emerge."

"Really?" Tom asked honestly, "I don't give any credence to Divination as a whole so I hadn't looked into it at all."

"Something, Tom doesn't know. Shocking!" Harry laughed smiling at Tom filled with happiness. God, he knew he was getting sappy but really he couldn't imagine life getting much better than this. They quickly wrapped up the details. Harry would mention it to Neville and then ask Luna if she would be willing to help them out, only for Luna to enter the library and walk over to their table and sit down.

"Hello, Harry, Tom. You wanted to ask me something," Luna stated. And that was the real reason Harry thought that Luna was a seer. She just showed up sometimes when you were thinking about her or wanted to talk to her. And other times she just knew things she couldn't possibly have heard about. For instance, Penelope Clearwater getting pregnant in her seventh year by Percy Weasley. Luna had known before Penelope. Tom looked at him questioningly, but Harry treated the comment as if it was normal, by Luna standards it was normal.

"Yes," Harry replied. "We were wondering if you would help us exorcise Binns."

"Oh, that sounds nice. When were you planning on it?" she asked.

"This Friday, it the right moon cycle, "Tom stated.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll help you out. But don't forget to ask Hogwarts permission. She gets testy if something happens to her long term residents without her say so. She'll be out of sorts for ages when Headmaster Dippet retires." With that piece of advice Luna wandered off further into the library

Tom looked at Harry. Harry looked at Tom. Finally, Tom gave in and asked, "Is she usually like that?"

"Yes," was the firm response.

"And she gets bullied?"

"Yes."

"And she's in Ravenclaw."

"Top of her class. She skipped a year of Runes and is in my class."

"My god people are stupid," Tom declared, "I would go way out of my way to keep a seer happy with me. The power of even a small warning from her could change someone's life." It was actually quite frightening to Tom. That kind of power in someone's hands who wasn't disassociated from reality was dangerous.

* * *

Harry was alone when he went to the Room of Requirement to speak with Hogwarts. And he was quite glad that was the case. Luna might completely agree with him that Hogwarts was sentient but Harry was quite sure Tom was still skeptical. If Hogwarts couldn't appear before him or respond in any way, then Harry would rather his lover not see him speak passionately to an empty room.

Walking in front of the appropriate tapestry Harry asked to speak with Hogwarts. The door appeared which was a good sign. Inside the door was an empty stone chamber with wide windows showing a 360 degree view of Hogwarts, a stone statue of a woman in the center.

Harry was about to tell Hogwarts what he wanted to do, but before he could he felt a presence enter his mind as if he had no Occulemency shields. He received startling impressions of approval, humor and disappointment. Luckily, Harry was able to tell that the disappointment was aimed at the teachers for not replacing Binns earlier, like after he died.

He could also feel Hogwarts happiness at Tom and his practice of higher magic in the heart of Hogwarts itself. It was a bit astonishing that a building like Hogwarts could miss magic, but it seemed like barely anyone had practiced it at the school for decades.

Harry almost thought he could get lost in the feel of the magic of Hogwarts, but in the end he was released. His magic was quite sensitive after being drowned in another's magic. He could actually feel his ties to Tom, his parents, and his godfather. But by far the connection to Tom was the largest, since there were multiple links. And they had only started dating a couple months ago, Harry could only imagine how tightly bound together they would be then.

Harry said a quick "Thank you," to Hogwarts before leaving. He needed to let everyone know that the exorcism was a go.

* * *

Harry and Tom were making their way up to Gryffindor tower before Tom finally gave in and asked the question that had been bothering him since the meeting of the conspirators. At the meeting Harry had completely waved off sneaking Tom in on a busy Friday night. "So," Tom asked his patience snapped. "How exactly are you going to sneak me past your housemates?"

Harry just smiled at Tom and pulled a cloak out of his pocket. Of course it wasn't a normal cloak, but what was normal with Harry, but an invisibility cloak was pushing it. "With this"

"Do I want to know how you have gotten you hands on an invisibility cloak? You didn't kill someone did you?" Tom asked only half joking. He could already tell the cloak wasn't a transfigured knock off that were just about as effective as a disillusionment charm.

"My father gave it to me for my first year of Hogwarts."

"Your … your first year? I knew your father was a bit different, he has to be to be friends with your Black but still," Tom said astonished.

Harry just burst out laughing, it was so true. "I can tell you the secret but you must swear to me on your life and magic not to tell a soul, it's a Potter family secret."

That was crazy, Tom knew. Not asking for a vow, but being told other families secrets. But maybe Harry already knew how tightly bound together they were, and just wanted to bind them closer. It would make sense, each half of a possible soul bond wanted to get closer to their other half until the bond was complete.

"I would vow anything to keep your family secrets safe, as I am honored by your trust in me," Tom replied formally. They quickly went into a classroom, put up privacy wards and exchanged a vow to keep secret any family secrets they learned of the others family willingly or by accident. They could both feel the bindings tightening upon them as they settled. It was the most serious vow Tom had ever taken and he had barely thought about it. It was dangerous, but a leap of faith in Harry that he had taken, only to be met in the air as they fell together.

Harry's voice took on a solemnity that Tom had rarely heard before, "This cloak was passed to me in my first year as our family lore demands, just as this cloak was given to my father by my grandfather. So it has been for centuries in the Potter line, since the youngest Peverell brother married into our family."

"The cloak has worked for that long … it's a Deathly Hollow. Merlin, Harry I read the children's tale but to see the truth in front of my eyes."

"Yes, Tom," Harry replied, "but every Potter vows as they receive the cloak to never look for the others. And because this cloak can't be stolen so long as a Potter lives, death will have no master."

* * *

Tom was still quite shaken by the tale, by the time Harry had snuck him into his dorm and hidden him on his bed behind the warded curtains. Quickly shifting gears, Tom wondered how this night was going to go. Despite the numerous times they had slept together Tom had never given up control in bed, even as he bottomed. But Harry's fantasy was to have him in his domain, submitting to him.

Harry watched him carefully, despite taking his clothes off at the same time. Harry sat casually naked before him as Harry pushed his clothes off the bed and onto the floor. Tom wasn't quite sure what to do so he just kissed Harry and let him take the lead. Tom was quickly pulled on top of Harry and they snogged leisurely as Harry expertly stripped him. The feel of their skin brushing together quickly raised Tom's sensitivity.

Tom was drowning in the sensation of Harry. "Shouldn't … " Tom gasped, "I be on the bottom?"

Harry snickered, "I've got you either way, bossy Top, no reason why you can't be a bossy bottom."

"But I'm supposed to be giving up being in control of you."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "When we get that far you won't be in charge." This was soon followed by his tightly squeezing Tom's ass, before running his finger between his cheeks. Tom squirmed, his black hair completely mussed as he pulled away and leaned into Harry's hands. Harry leisurely prepared Tom even as he lay above him, distracting him from the slightly painful stretching by biting his skin lightly. Tom enjoyed a little pain, just enough to make him feel it.

The moment he was ready Harry flipped them over with Tom on the bottom and slowly entered him. Tom gasped for breathe, he really needed to do this more often if he expected it to be comfortable, but Harry was such a delicious bottom. Only on certain occasions did he want to show his possession of Tom as well. Once Harry was all the way in he adjusted the angle lifting Tom's thighs around his waist and then started rocking gently against Tom's prostate.

"Are … Aren't you supposed … to be fucking… m-me right now?" Tom asked.

"No," Harry replied breathily, "I'm making love to you. And … I'm going to do it slowly until you come from just this," Tom groaned in protest and tried to pull Harry to him but he was already so close to him it didn't change anything. Tom couldn't tell how much time passed before he finally came, probably the gentlest climax he had ever had. Harry immediately followed with a groan. Tom had tightened tremendously with his climax.

Harry turned them so they were spooning, resting for a little bit. "Is that it?" Tom groused.

"Of course not, my impatient lover. I owe you a good seeing to that will make you limp out of the tower in the morning."

Tom raised his eyebrow in challenge. What followed shortly was the most brutal fucking Harry had ever given him. His ass had been already stretched so it only felt a little sore and uncomfortable as Harry's cum leaked out. Harry after getting his breathing under control slipped his fingers inside Tom and gathered some of his cum. Using the dripping trail he traced his name on Tom's chest.

"Primitive," Tom grumbled as he rolled out of the wet spot leaving cleaning up to Harry. Not that he wasn't primitive almost all the time with Harry, but it felt nice for the claim to be returned.

"Yup," Harry replied cheerfully while casting a few cleaning charms and getting Tom's clothing off the bed. He then wrapped his arms around Tom completely content, the magic settling between them once more.

On the other side of the castle the conspirators cleaned up the rest of the evidence before sneaking back to their dorms, the ritual circle complete and waiting for Binns to enter it the next morning.

* * *

The Gryffindor sixth year boys' dorm was woken by a shout the next morning, in particular, the shout of an outraged Ron Weasley. "What is a Slytherin tie doing in here?" Ron shouted, having woken up early to get in some individual practice before Quidditch practice that afternoon.

Neville quickly opened his curtains, he knew who's tie it was, Tom Riddle was supposed to be caught sleeping in the dorm. He just hadn't known how he was going to be caught. But leaving Slytherin clothes out in the open was a brilliantly understated way to draw a tremendous amount of attention. "I think that might be Harry's boyfriends," Neville stated.

Dean perked up at that news, "So you mean the rumor that Harry's dating Tom Riddle is true. I know it spread like wild fire this week but I didn't want to ask, you know, the rules." The other boy's nodded, but their attention was quickly taken by the curtains on Harry's bed opening.

Tom Riddle leisurely pointed his wand out and summoned all of his clothing, "Their mine as you can see, Weasley." Neville was astonished at his bullocks. His hair was a mess, his neck covered in hickeys and he could even see a hint of a bruise on his hips from where the sheet had slipped down to his waist.

Ron just sputtered, unable to get a coherent word out as the head boy leisurely got out of bed displaying an astonishing number of marks and put his clothes on. Seamus was shamelessly ogling him but hadn't said a word. He knew Riddle wasn't someone to get on the bad side of.

As he was straightening his tie, having spelled his hair neat, Riddle leaned over the bed and kissed Harry who was blinking sleepily at the rest of them, "See you later, love," he told Harry who nodded, smiled, and then rolled over pulling the covers over himself again. Riddle then left, just walked out as if it was common place.

Neville couldn't help it he cracked up. Ron still hadn't closed his mouth and Harry was already sleeping, being quite experienced at ignoring the morning madness. "Well," Dean commented, "that's one way to prove the rumors are true." Dean and Seamus shortly joined Neville in laughing, it was just so Slytherin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

*Explicit Sexual Content*

When Binns was finally exorcised it was nine o'clock on Saturday morning and Tom was unfortunately on the second floor when he heard the screaming coming from the direction of the history of magic classroom. Hearing the little girl, probably a first year, scream forced Tom to go, she could have been hurt and it wouldn't be good for keeping his role of Head Boy. Tom entered the classroom after Professor Sprout and saw little Minnie McGonnogall, a first year Gryffindor crying out and in tears. Professor Sprout pulled her into a hug but Tom could still make out the girls mumbled words. "I didn't ... mean to ... I just wanted him to go ... away. I didn't know I could ... actually do it. He was ... just ... not helping with my homework."

Tom could have laughed, but little Minnie actually believed it. If only magic worked that way then Binns would have been gotten rid of a long time ago. "Ms. McGonnogall, you didn't get rid of Professor Binns. It must have been something else," Tom stated.

Only for Dumbledore to interrupt him, having just entered the room, " I believe that must be correct. Ghosts are pretty hardy, my girl, you couldn't have done it." Tom knew this pointed statement was aimed at him but Dumbledore would get rid of his initial suspicion since the ritual circle couldn't be constructed quickly. "Professor Sprout, might you get the headmaster? He will need to know immediately to arrange another history of magic professor." Professor Sprout didn't seem pleased with being sent off like a student to find the Headmaster.

As she was leaving Professor Snape entered the classroom, at a swift pace. Tom immediately gave him the details, not wanting Dumbledore to obscure them casting doubt on Tom with his 'eccentricity'. "Minnie here," Tom teased trying to get something other than a sob out of the girl, "came to see Professor Binns about her homework. After aggravating her for a time he suddenly disappeared, and didn't respond when he was called. I suspect an excorsism of some sort."  
Snape nodded, prowled around the desk only to discover the ritual circle. "Well this certainly came out of a book in the restricted section. Its too complex for anything but higher middle magic or low high magic. This was certainly not designed by anyone but a master," Tom went over to have a look despite being familiar, since he was known to be curious about any magic he didn't know. He was also quite interested to see how Lovegood had done with the runes. They were perfect, a bit oddly angled but that probably aligned with her magic.

By the time Headmaster Dippet arrived, Tom and Snape had sketched out a copy of the circle, while Dumbledore had prowled around waving his wand. Tom knew through experience that the deputy headmaster was casting aura revealing spells, and psychometry including spell to try and determine the culprit. Despite Dumbledore's preference to be seen as odd, he was quite accomplished at magic. Tom didn't even attempt to ignore that fact, defeating a Dark Lord was by no means child's play.

Dumbledore immediately tried to take control of the situation, "Headmaster, the school had been attacked. Binns has been exorcised, an unconsciousable shortening of our teaching staff."

Dippet sighed at him, "I would have hoped you knew better than that Dumbledore. For Binns to have been exorcised then Hogwarts itself must have approved it. It is our own poor custodianship of the school that has caused this, because obviously hogwarts believed he didn't belong teaching here." Tom was a bit impressed, as a whole Dippet was very elderly but this was the first sign of wisdom and greater knowledge that he had seen.

"Hogwarts itself?" Dumbledore questioned, "But buildings with sentience are old wives tales."

Tom snorted at this, while Snape sneered. Dippet scolded Dumbledore once more, "This is false. And you should already know that as deputy headmaster. Unless your so busy running off about politics to listen for the school. Even our knowledgable Head Boy knows of the phenomenon." Dippet looked at him inquiringly.

"My boyfriend, Harry Potter, told me that building have sentience. I haven't see proof and am a bit skeptical, but he is absolutely convinced. There must be some reason for that," Tom explained.

Snape's mouth narrowed as he nodded, "Yes, Potter would know that for sure. Potter Manor saved his life when he was eight." Tom was quite curious, but reckoned that he should get the story of Harry later.

Professor Dumbledore on the other hand was not inclined to be left curious. "Pleas explain, Severus. I'm sure it will be an enlightening story for all of us."  
Snape frowned, "I would have thought you had known. The Potter's were members of your Order of the Phoenix. They were attacked at the manor many years before Grindlewald's defeat, his forces engaged Lily in battle while others snuck into the manor, searching for something. Well they found Harry awoken by the commotion, he was hit by the backlash of a cutting curse and hid in a closet to escape. But he offered his blood to the manor, his assailant walk right past the door without noticing it. Lily was frantic by the time reinforcements arrived, so she could check for Harry. But the obscureation ward came down just as she checked that hallway for him." Tom wondered for a moment at how knowledgeable Snape was about the Potter family before he recalled the friendship between Snape and Lily. For all he knew Snape had been part of those reinforcements, he knew that Snape had helped defend England from Grindlewald and had received an Order of Merlin Second Class.

"Ah, that event," Albus said. "I didn't hear about Harry's close call. I remember the attack well, it was the first direct attack on an order member."  
"Well, then," Dippet stated, "we should check with Madam Pince to see who has learned about exorcism lately. Not that they should be punished, but rather to thank them for listening more closely to Lady Hogwarts them we have." Dumbledore looked completely nonplussed, but that might have had to do with the fact he was the one that needed to find the next professor if Dippet couldn't.

After a quick trek to the library, leaving Ms. McGonnogall to her own ends, they enquired to Madam Pince. She quickly looked at the sketch of the ritual circle and pulled up all the check out record of the three books in the restricted section. "The last people to check out a book on exorcism are," Madam Pince announced, "Hermione Granger, Professor Snape, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Other than that the books haven't been checked out all year." Tom couldn't believe their luck.

"Well it wasn't me," Professor Snape declared," or I would have taken credit for getting rid of Binns. I was hoping to find something that could deal with Peeves."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Ah, Peeves. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without our little troublemaker." Tom definitely heard Snape murmur something about Dumbledore's ridiculous softness toward troublemakers. "I know Hermione Granger wouldn't have done something like this without asking for permission. She probably just wanted to know about the topic. As for Mr. Lockhart, I don't recall him."

Tom coughed, attracting attention. "Lockhart couldn't accomplish this kind of magic even if he tried to learn it for months. Besides he's a fifth year who hasn't taken Runes, who is obsessed with cosmetic charms."

"Well the," Dippet said, "Another mystery to add to Hogwarts legend. I need to look for a new History Professor." And then he toddled off, looking his age. Dumbledore looked completely upset with this resolution, his desire to know all the little and big mysteries at Hogwarts was quite well known.

* * *

The completion of Binns exorcism lead to there most urgent task, finding and ensuring their choice was hired. Many of the conspirators both minimally involved and deeply wanted to give their input. It had gotten so bad that Harry had recommended that people owl Tom with their candidates with an explanation of why they would be suitable. Tom was sorting through them with Harry in the Sltyherin common room as the rest of common room pretended not to be interested. Harry's presence had not been remarked upon, as it should be. Harry was now publicaly acknowledged as being in a relationship, a serious relationship, with a Slytherin. It had been one of the rules that Tom had enforced once he had become king. Future spouses should not feel uncomfortable in their partners house, since being in Slytherin was like being part of a family. The familial bent of Slytherin house had come from its head, as was appropriate. Severus Snape looked out for each of his snakes, particularly up to third year, after that the strict bed times, study groups, and extra tutoring slacked off and instead he watched for the psychotic breaks that came from exams.

Slytherin house had never been better. There was a reason why Slytherin had been winning the house cup, and it wasn't just favoritism. Tom sighed as he sorted another recommendation for Bathilda Bagshot, the author of the History of Magic text book. "I don't know why they would want her, she's practically as old as Binns, and she wrote our epic, uninteresting textbook. Why would she be any better in a school? She still wouldn't be able to tell the juicy gossip, since it would be unsuitable for children."

Harry who had been watching the Slytherins in boredom watched money change hands as bets on who would be kicked out of consideration first after they had seen how many people had been nominated for the post, over fifty people. It was ridiculous. "That might be the way to go about this Tom, find someone young to get people interested. And probably a Ravenclaw to subdue any suspicions of his placement being a set up."

Tom considered, young, a follower of the Olde Ways, from an Old family, a supporter and a Ravenclaw. The answer leaped out at him, Barty Crouch Jr. He had already helped them with the details of the exorcism, and he fit the criteria. He was also unemployed much to the disgust of his Head Auror father. This would be something perfect for all of the. "Barty Crouch, " he declared, looking through the piles, he had even been given a few nominations.

Harry tilted his head sideways questioningly, not sure who that was. He leaned forward and twisted around to whisper in Tom's ear, practically ending up in his lap. "Is that the guy who did the research for ... our project."

"Yes, exactly."

"So, how do we get him appointed?" Harry asked.

Draco Malfoy smirked from his position on a nearby sofa, "You have him send in an application and leave it to me. With a bit of reasoning I will get my father, who is on the board of governors to get him in."

"Yes, Draco," Harry teased, "we all know your father is on the board. You couldn't shut up about it for the first three years of school."

"Shut up, Harry," Draco responded snottily," its useful this time." Harry just laughed. He could tell that others wanted to join in, but it wouldn't have been appropriate with the balance of power in Slytherin.

* * *

Barty Crouch had been easily persuaded to apply, and even easier to appoint with Lucius Malfoy saying how a younger perspective was needed after Binns. And soon enough Harry's only worries were about the upcoming Slytherin pre-break party, and the sex ritual they would be doing in public. He had acquired a Gryffindor girl's uniform by asking the house elves for one. He hadn't asked beyond that where it came from because he really didn't want to know. He blissfully convinced himself to believe it was a uniform someone had forgotten years before. He was quite sure that wasn't the case, and hoped none of his clothes had been peremptorily borrowed without him knowing about it.

Harry was waiting in Tom's room for him, the clothes spread out before him. He slowly undressed, waiting for Tom to possess him in a way that had little to do with sex. He only noticed Tom's presence when he ran his hand down Harry's back. "Hello, love," he murmured into Harry's hair as he hugged him from behind looking at the uniform spread on the bed. He silently picked up the skirt, zipped it open and then kneeled at Harry's feet with it spread open. Harry stepped into it, hand resting in Tom's hair. Tom slowly slid it up Harry's legs, before closing it gently. He did the same with the knee sock's and mary jane heels. Harry had previously spelled his hair long, so he looked appropriately girl-like except for his raging hard on and his bare chest. Slowly standing Tom pulled the shirt up both Harry's arms before walking in front of him to button it slowly. He then pulled the Gryffindor tie around Harry's neck and tied it from behind to get it correctly. Tom then spelled Harry's hair out of its tangled mess calming it into waves. He slowly brushed it back into a ponytail that he had seen many of the girls around the school wear. Tom didn't put any makeup on Harry, because not only did he not have any but it would take him too far away from himself.  
With a self-satisfied smile on his face, Tom pulled Harry across his lap, ass in the air. Harry gasped with surprise, he already knew what was going to happen but it felt so intimate and embarrassing, wearing the skirt without underwear or more accurately panties had made him very aware of the folds of fabric. Now, his hard on was forced against him as he was spread open on Tom's lap on his bed, his heavier breathing rushing into the comforter.

Tom took it slowly, drawing gasp after gasp out of Harry until felt like he was going to come. The fingers inside him scissoring gently as Tom added more lubricant. When he finally added the plug Harry was so ready to clench down on something inside him. And then the piece de-resistance was Tom once more kneeling at his feet white panties in hand. Harry couldn't take it anymore, "Tom! Tom, I need to come."

Tom smirked and replied, "I wasn't planning on it." He lifted Harry's skirt and sucked him down so quickly and so startling that he came at once. Tom licked up the excess from his lips and lifted the panties up Harry's legs. "Now your ready."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how his presence dressed as a girl was taken because he was too focused on walking on heels clutching Tom's arm and the plug deliciously ridding his prostate. He was so lucky that the panties helped contain his cock or the whole room would know that he was turned on. Once they were seated Draco immediately came over. "I didn't recognize you at first, Harry. I couldn't fathom Tom taking anyone else to this party, but the way you looked from behind and how you clutched his arm."

"Does that mean you admit to staring at my ass?" Harry asked despite his embarrassment.

"No, of course not, it was just instinct," Draco replied hastily.

Harry laughed, "So, you admit it. And of course I was clutching Tom, do you know how difficult it is to walk in high heels. Girls torture themselves." Draco laughed, and asked Tom something. Harry could barely focus on what was happening around him, already picturing what would happen later. He missed both the astonished looks as well as the lustful. It was soon common knowledge around the room that this was payback for Tom's expose in the Tower. Exactly as they had expected.

The music was soon pounding around them, with the couches pushed to the side and the writing dancers in the center. Tom pulled him up at some point, and held him close grinding their erections together, the most tormenting type of foreplay, especially as Tom's hand on Harry's ass put pressure on the plug he couldn't get his mind off. The crowd around them wasn't oblivious to his arousal, since by now the panties had lost the war of keeping his cock contained. But the crowd itself was aroused in general, boys and girls wearing little to nothing rubbing up against each other, sweat dripping off their bodies as the base vibrated the stone around them, held in only by multiple silencing charms.

Tom finally decided everyone else was drunk enough or otherwise distracted enough to continue. "This is it love, were going to sit down with you perched in my lap as you bounce to the music on my cock, with no one the wiser." Harry knew he was going to come quickly, he had been aroused for over an hour. Tom easily used his wand to vanish both Harry's panties and the plug, before sitting down. Harry was so concerned with no one noting the state of his undress, he missed tom opening his pants and getting his own cock out. So, as Harry sat down Tom guided his hips so his cock immediately went into Harry's gaping hole, that was just begging to be filled.

"Tom," Harry gasped loudly, but it went unnoticed due to the pounding music.

"Just ride the beat, Harry," Tom said as he bounced his knees bouncing Harry as well. Harry couldn't stop his neck from arching back as he was filled even deeper, or at least it felt that way. "Look at the crowd watching you, Harry. They are seeing you at one of your most intimate of moments, but they don't even know it. How you look filled with my cock is a piece of art these people don't deserve to know. But I need to show them that your mine, even if they never know the difference. Just like you need to know I will treasure you, care for you, and pleasure you with all my soul."

"Yes, Tom. I'm yours, your mine." Harry gasped right before he came unable to stop himself, clenching down as hard as he could after he regained minimal control of himself. Tom chuckled, tipped his drink into Harry's lap and came himself. Harry was so distracted by the cold liquid seeping through his skirt, he didn't notice until the wet feeling inside hime made itself known as Tom pulled out as he lifted Harry to reach his wand to cast a cleaning spell. It cleaned both liquids easily, two birds with one stone, sneaky Slytherin. But as Harry sat down again, Tom spelled both plug and panties back in and on him. The night definitely wasn't over yet, though the magic had been satisfied, they hadn't been yet.

* * *

The next morning the potions dealers were making galleons hand over fist. Of course all potions dealers had to be approved by Snape for quality of potions offered and the options for sale. No class 4 love potions breaking engagements and ending in teenage pregnancy with Professor Snape in charge. In return they received space to brew and the occasional bit of extra instruction. It had been the Weasley twins biggest secret at Hogwarts, at least from the masses, that they had been approved. It had helped them make tremendous strides in their business development, Harry might have gotten the twins a loan from his father in the name of pranks. Their might have been a bit of kow-towing involved after Harry had introduced his father properly as a Maurader.

Padma Patil seemed to be selling her entire collection of hang over droughts as everyone going home for the spring vacation stumbled down to breakfast. Harry was sure more than half of them hadn't slept last night, but then the train ride did take 7 hours, a ridiculous travel time for magical society but they suffered in the name of slow immersion o whatever the board of governors called it. it pretty much just meant that it was tradition. Harry could understand a long ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the years so the first years could make friends, but the rest of the time was over-exaggerated.

Draco made his way over to Harry immediately after he picked up his draught from Theo Nott, downing it with a grimace. Harry sighed as Draco sat down at the table ignoring that it was in fact the Gryffindor table, it was lucky that Ron hadn't made it to breakfast yet, their feud was ridiculous and noisy, particularly for early in the morning. "So, little minx," Draco said, "I have to ask, I wasn't seeing things when I saw you come on the sofa at the party last night."

Seamus spewed milk out of his mouth and nose, the nosy git. "What makes you say that Draco?" Harry asked lightly.

"Experience," was Draco's flat reply, not willing to be put off.

"You might have seen something, then," Harry admitted not exactly ashamed but a bit embarrassed. "Just a little game, like my outfit."

Seamus cracked up as Dean leaned forward an asked," Is it true you were dressed up in a girl's uniform." Of course they would ask questions the moment they had on opportunity, invites to Slytherin parties for non-Slytherins were quite scarce and generally only for significant others.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I gave you a longer chapter in exchange. My computer died, so I needed to wait for my new one to arrive before I could type up the next installment. I know I'm weird, I hand write my chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Harry and Tom were quite comfortably snuggling in a finally empty compartment that had been well worded after the last guest left. Tom wasn't entirely sure why he was leaving Hogwarts for the holiday, despite his impending NEWTs. But Harry had insisted, and he was already going to be away from Harry most of the next school year. He could leave the library for a week. Besides that, Potter Manor had quite a competent library for anything he might need to study. Harry said he was obsessed with perfection. Tom hadn't tried to deny it. But still, he was taking a ridiculous number of NEWTs, even he acknowledged that, and he needed to study no matter how much it might appear he knew the material.

"Harry, why am I accompanying you home for the holiday?" Tom asked comfortably, as he cept his arm wrapped around Harry as they lay outstretched on the expanded seat.

"We need to work on buying property for the business you and I are going to run. Well mostly you after the summer over," Harry replied casually. Tom startled upright for an instant before he settled back, pulling Harry against him once more.

"Purchasing property, Harry? You need to share a little bit more information than that."

"Well, analyzing the muggleborn integration into magical society the main problems for them are prejudice in getting a job and romance between them and muggles. How do muggleborns who have been practically isolated out Hogwarts meet muggles? Their parents introduce them, or they meet in the general places they spend time, stores near their homes, bars they go to that are convenient, parks … I could go on."

"Yes," Tom replied, "but how am I going to run an …"

"Apartment building," Harry filled in.

"Run on apartment building that would be attractive to muggleborns. What makes them avoid traditional wizarding housing?" Tom asked still a little upset at his ignorance in the matter.

"Well, Tom. Wizarding housing hasn't been expanded beyond building individual houses in decades. Therefore apartment complexes can be picky, particularly about blood status. As part of that the housing prices for muggleborns are a bit higher but what really keeps them out is the lack of electricity, and availability to the muggle world. They want to receive mail the muggle way as well as by owl, they want a telephone, etc. Things that help them stay in contact with non-magical family."

Tom frowned at this, but it was just a person thing for him that he didn't have any family in the muggle world to keep in touch with. His uncle had been in prison when he had attempted to reconnect and he had no desires to be associated with criminals, descendants of Slytherin or not. "Staying in contact with family seems like a logical reason, but you already said a cause of muggleborns leaving was parents acting as matchmakers."

Harry smiled at Tom, in this and only this fashion he was lucky that he was an orphan. "Tom, the only way you escape your parents pressuring you into something is by doing it, or by escape. If they can't escape they give in, and parents sometimes know their children very well and can make a good introduction. Or most likely, they keep trying with different people until they stumble by mistake on someone good enough."

"Aah."

"But, because of you I don't have to put up with it anymore."

Tom was a bit shocked, "Isn't it a bit early for your parents to be presuring you into a relationship? I mean you still have a year of school left, that's ridiculously early particularly in consideration to wizarding lifespan."

Harry smiled, and replied, "For anyone else that would be the case but Potters, we love young and forever. It isn't a particular family secret because it is so very obvious generally when one of us is is pursuit. If I had met you when I was younger I probably would have trailed you around like a puppy trying to be as intelligent as possible while I viciously cursed anyone who tried to get close to you. That's exactly what happened to Professor Snape when he was in school with my father."

"So, it wasn't all bullying," Tom teased.

Harry nodded, "Yup, not all of it."

"And we're going to pay for this with what money?" Tom asked. In a way that was the biggest drawback for Tom's lack of family, not that his real family, or at least his mother's side, had money.

"I will make the investment from my trust fund. It increases at a steady rate until I'm seventeen, at which I get a lump sum and am told to invest wisely since its embarrassing to be bailed out by family money. Of course, we will write up a contract between the two of us dividing the property as you invest the time and magic to repair it with some of my help and roughly half of the total down payments to repay back your half of the front money. After that we will both own fifty percent of the building," Harry stated, he was a bit confident about the terms of the contract because he knew Tom would never put up with charity.

Tom nodded at him seriously, the evenness of the agreement appealing to him and demonstrating Harry's thoughtfulness. "That seems logical, but is your trust fund truly that large? I thought it was only the Malfoy's that gave ridiculous trusts."

Harry laughed. Tom understated jabs at Draco were quite funny, his only little indications of jealousy of his previous relationships. "You forget, Tom. We are buying a building for muggles."

"Of course," Tom replied, "the exchange rate is ridiculously in our favor. Particularly for a building that we would be interested in, run down and away from muggle traffic and business."

Harry just smiled, this was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

Well, perfect had been a bit of an overstatement. His parents were in favor of the project, uncle Sirius who was still at the manor had just said to do whatever Harry wanted to do. Things had got a little sticky finding the right property, which with apparition had been easy to get between and in general break into to have a look without a real estate agent. The problem had been the actual purchase. They had bargained the asking price down and then told the agent they wanted to pay in cash. Harry wasn't sure if it was their age or the location of the building they wanted to buy, in the slums next to an abandoned factory district but it had freaked him out. He had called, not the police, but MI5 saying we were suspicious characters and didn't have the background history to have this kind of money. Harry had had to stall for time while Tom owled his parents to come with a muggle versed lawyer.

Five hours later, with unfortunately no suggestive magic they had bought the property. MI5 had been a lot harder to handle until James had gotten them to call the director that knew about magic to smooth things over. Tom had muttered about just getting rid of them. Harry had just slapped his arm and told his parents that they had been at the real estate office for seven hours and were getting hungry. The next day stood in front of their new property admiring, the bones of the stone building before it had fallen into disrepair.

Harry had had to stop by the ministry to get his trace taken off early due to having a business that he needed to contribute to. Purebloods all knew you could get it off early with enough money or the right excuse, work or apprenticeship being the only options.

"So," Harry asked," notice-me-not wards for the muggles?"

"Yes," Tom replied, "and we should add on a glamour with the appearance for construction on the outside so when the strength wears off they don't wonder how the building was fixed so quickly." Harry nodded and they pooled their magic together to cast the series of spells.

Fixing the actual stone work on the outside required looking up the appropriate masonry spells. Two days later they were finished with the outside and exhausted. On a quick look through on the inside they discovered a massive pest and mild due problem.

By the time the vacation was over, the roof was fixed the pest both driven out and cleaned up after, and the mild due and rotting held in a stasis that killed the mold but didn't fix the structural damage. Harry's parents both called them crazy for the pace they kept up saying that there was always the summer. Tom's dry reply had been if they hadn't fixed the problems, the building wouldn't have been standing in the summer. Harry's parent's total silence was all the agreement they needed.

* * *

"So, Harry," Neville asked, "how was your break?"

Harry laughed cynically, "What break? I almost killed myself with work over the holiday. And you know what the worst part is? I can only blame it on myself. Well and on Tom, the goddamned overachiever. I knew he was an overachiever, particularly in school, I should have realized he would be the same in business."

Neville looked quite surprised, "You're already going into business? And with Tom? Well that makes sense; most people would want to go into business with someone so smart."

"Yeah," Harry replied tiredly, "we bought a building we are turning into apartments for younger people. Well that's who we are aiming at, who knows who will be interested."

Neville grinned, "I might be interested. Living with my parents until I get married isn't in my plans."

Harry smiled as he collapsed on his bed, "I'll let you know when their available for lease."

"So," Neville asked slyly, "did you and your illustrious Head Boy have sex in anymore outrageous places?"

Harry actually sat up to look at Neville, despite his exhaustion. He couldn't believe that Neville of all people had asked him that question. "Oh, god. I told Draco about that at the Gryffindor table when Dean and Seamus were nearby. Did it spread all over the school?"

"Yes," Neville replied, "no one is quite sure how far you went, most are in favor of just teasing which wouldn't have been out of place at a Slytherin party. Others, particularly our roommates think you actually had sex in public."

Harry sighed. It really was going to get out to the less naïve part of the school once the awakening of sex magic spread across the school and people figured out which couple had gone through the rituals. It would only require a bit of research done by the right people. "To answer your original question Neville, we only had sex in my bedroom, were we both stayed for the entire holiday." Not that we had much energy for it, Harry thought. He had been lucky to come once a day, no marathon sex sessions.

"Your parents let the two of you sleep together?" Neville asked startled. His parents might not be as uptight as his grandmother but they still had a very decorous societal perspective.  
"Neville, Tom and I are practically engaged according to the Olde Ways. There's a reason I was invited to that party and it wasn't that we were dating, but rather that we are in a serious relationship," Harry stated.

"I know some of the Olde Ways," Neville replied, "but only the ones that my parents have talked about or were mentioned in the family grimoire. I haven't seen anything about engagements other than the standard contracts and the resulting magical bonds."

Harry smiled. Neville wasn't as ignorant as he thought. This knowledge wasn't well known, and it had no obvious indicates to show the close ties between people. "Don't worry, Neville, you wouldn't have learned this until you wanted to start learning a type of High Magic. Learning a High magic from a person creates a bond, unless the person learning is already firmly bound to someone else. That usually means that their married. Tom and I learned to become animagus together, learning an individual High magic together created a bond. We are practicing a ritual High Magic that links us together. We have exchanged oaths, family secrets, and as of this break, contracts. If my parents attempted to engage me to someone other than Tom without my consent, my magic would reject it."

"You are already bound so close?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, "and that isn't even counting the life-debt."

Neville groaned and went to bed wondering who he knew he would be willing to have that many bonds with. Higher level Herbology included quite a bit of ritual High Magic when interacting with uncultivated plants. He had never considered he might need to get married before he went for his mastery. He seriously needed to work that out before his mother stepped in, he really like Luna but wasn't sure how serious she considered their relationship.

* * *

Later that week Draco tracked Harry down in the Slytherin common room. He had heard all about Harry's major investment with his trust fund. "I can't believe your father was alright with you purchasing a building for your first business, you're still in school," Draco complained, his father had been pressuring about what ideas Draco had that were going to contribute to the family wealth.

"My father didn't say anything about it. He knows that Tom and I will both be partners in this venture. Tom will be available for all of this year to get things going after we do most of the work over the summer," Harry stated. He could see that he had attracted the attention of all the older Slytherins in audible range.

Why an apartment complex, Harry? It doesn't make sense for something Riddle would want to do. He's more interested in Higher magic," Draco stated seriously.

Harry sighed, it must be the Slytherin side of Draco asking that question because Tom had asked as well, how housing was going to change their society. "It's not in pursuit of Tom's academic goals, but rather for the movement. This housing is going to be targeted at muggleborns and half-bloods that grew up in muggle areas. We are trying to bring them into magical society without cutting them off from the muggle world."

Draco looked quite introspective at this, as well as the rest of the movement. It was obvious to Harry that none of them had thought how to help the movement beyond helping it politically as most Slytherin's expected to. "I hadn't thought about how I invested my trust could help the movement at all," Draco admitted shame facedly.

"Don't worry, Draco. Thinking about how industry changes society is a muggle way of thinking. It has been used many times to change society in unexpected way, we will be the first to steer that change rather than let the industry change society just by its existence." Harry stated, not sure how the pureblood Slytherin's would take the idea coming from muggles, despite how they were going to manipulate it to help them.

"Longbottom mentioned in passing to me that the two of you were engaged," Draco stated questioningly. Harry was quite surprised, Draco should already know this, but he agreeably explained the number of bonds tying Tom and him together. Harry completely missed the fact that Draco already knew, but was education the members of his house. Draco had heard some disturbing rumors about girls wanting to get pregnant by Riddle to force an engagement. Draco already knew what Riddle's response to that would be, a claim of line theft resulting in him taking the child probably followed by the girl's slightly suspicious suicide.

Some snakes were crazy, and let their ambition get in front of their sense of self-preservation. Draco was just reducing his houses number of deaths by general stupidity.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. He had checked the ward over the break, and they had registered the largest amount of ambient Higher magical residue in decades. It had been a goal of his since he had started teaching to discourage learning High magic particularly in the school age children. His efforts had included everything from casting a notice-me-not on the available ritual room to putting any books on Higher magic in the restricted section. He had actually been caught by Madam Pince, once. She had not been please, even as he attempted to excuse himself saying he thought it must belong their since it was such advanced material.

It had not gone over well at all. She had practically turned the restricted section apart as she indexed the entire thing returning close to fifty books on High magic to the general library. Headmaster Dippet had actually told him that he was to return all library books directly to the Madam otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to take books out. It turned out the Madam had thought someone had been stealing the books and was furious at his supposed incompetence.

Albus had his suspicions about who was practicing the magic, but even if they were confirmed there was nothing that he could do. As always, even thinking of High magic reminded him of Gellert. As teenagers, High magic was dangerous, addictive and only meant for the powerful. He had learned his lesson; High magic should only be used for the Greater good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Tom had pushed Harry up against a wall quite forcefully and proceeded to snog the life out of him. Tom lifted Harry off the floor by his ass so that he would wrap his legs around him, the same way his arms had a stranglehold on him. Harry was quite happy with this position, even delighted because Tom hadn't had time for him for at least a week. Once Tom had gotten back to Hogwarts, realized that he had done none of the studying he wanted to over the break, he had gone crazy. Tom studied like mad, and told Harry something along the lines of maybe later when I'm not swamped.

But now Harry was content, he could relax back into Tom's arms and enjoy the heat and moisture of their breath mingling as they kissed deeply but without intent. Harry enjoyed the feeling of being held, he had missed being so close to each other.

The wonderful interlude was unfortunately interrupted by a squeak as someone came around the bookshelf in that secluded part of the library. Harry sighed, of course, it was Hermione who else would be reading in the bibliography section only a month or two before exams. "Harry!" she complained stridently, after Tom had put him down before he left returning to his studies. "What do you think you're doing in the library?"

"Making out with my swot boyfriend that is much too concerned about the exams he is going to pass easily," Harry replied. He was quite sure that if Hermione got a boyfriend next year as NEWTS approached he wouldn't get any intimacy from her.

"But it's the library," Hermione replied outraged.

"Yes," Harry replied, "not a place of worship. Or at least the kind of place regular witches and wizards worship."

"Wizard's aren't religious," Hermione stated. "They don't worship God, no matter what name he is called."

Harry cringed at her wards. He had tried to help her when she was younger but she hadn't been interested in what he, an average student had to say. "That's so incorrect I want to tell you to read a book," was what he told her.

"Read a book!" she said outraged. "Telling me to read a book. I've read almost every book in the main sections of the library." She was so confident, and filled with conviction at the purity of her ideals. It was sad to see how someone could be so ignorant about themselves.

"Hermione, or maybe I should call you Granger for this conversation. Despite the Gryffindor tradition of calling each other by our first name in magical society calling someone by their first name is an intimacy reserved for people close to you." Hermione looked surprised at that, Harry assumed that she had thought it a boarding school quirk. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Nothing I've read said anything like that," she replied affronted. Probably more affronted at the possibility that books had failed her, rather than upset at Harry pointing out her ignorance.

"Yes, Granger. That is the heart of the matter. You haven't read any books about magical society," Harry stated.

"But," Hermione protested, "there aren't any books about magical society. Those so called 'purist' ideas are how everyone familiar with the magical world thinks. My mother, a muggleborn, follows those ideals. Even the Weasley's the closet pureblood family to being blood traitors believes those ideals. Because of your prejudice you haven't even read about our traditions and beliefs."

Harry spoke solemnly from memory, "We believe magic is a gift from the earth. We shall treasure it for all the days we live, or let it be taken from us. We treasure and nurture the individual magic within us, sharing it through bonds with the people we love. When our time comes to an end, our magic is given back to the earth and our loved ones in an expression of our gratitude for magic's gift. Hermione was startled, it sounded similar to a pledge of allegiance she had read about.

"People really think that about magic?" Hermione asked almost whispering.

"Yes," Harry replied, "and you might have learned it sooner if you hadn't turned down my offer of help first year. Old families have the honor and responsibility to mentor strangers to the magical world. Turning your back on that offer hasn't helped you at Hogwarts."

"You mean that's why … people aren't very welcoming … especially the purebloods," she stated questioningly.

"Yes," Harry replied, "people hold different standards about what it means to be a blood traitor. For the Weasley's, not obviously following the traditions of magic is on the edge. And by that I mean general magical traditions, not the Olde ways. But their older children are much more demonstrative so it is only seen as a fault in the children's manners. For muggleborns, the standard is relaxed but any perceived rejection of magic is judged harshly. You're in depth study of magic has helped make up for rejecting a sponsorship, but it tainted you." Hermione looked like she had aged five years. Magic had always been a puzzle to solve. Something to figure out, to know the rules that governed it, but everyone else saw it as something to worship.

She had been so blind.

* * *

Harry was in the dorm room later that night having finally calmed down when Neville asked him about earlier in the library. "Harry what made you so mad at Hermione earlier?" he asked calmly.

Unfortunately, Neville was not the only one in the dorm room. Ron was there as well. Now that Harry looked at him it seemed like he was well on his way to an apocalyptic rage. "Yeah, what the hell did you say? She came out of their in tears saying you had called her prejudiced." Harry tilted his head at the both of them demandingly.

It was surprisingly Seamus who spoke up in Harry's defense, despite Neville looking like he completely agreed. "She is a bit prejudiced, especially against purebloods. When I heard that she turned down your mother's sponsorship, all I could think was how arrogant."

Dean nodded as well. "I would have been lost without Seamus's family sponsoring me. And they totally understand since his father was sponsored as well. I don't even think Hermione thinks of me as a muggleborn except when I talk about football," Harry nodded in agreement. All of them had had Hermione explain a bit of muggle technology to them without them asking for it since she assumed all magical people were ignorant of muggles.

Ron looked like he wanted to protest but Hermione had probably spoken over him twice as many times as the rest of them. Partially, because he spent so much time around her but also probably because of what she knew about his grades. His father was obsessed with muggles; he worked at the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. How could he not know quite a bit about muggles? Hermione might have gotten a bad perspective on what wizards knew about muggles when she took Muggle studies in her third year. But it was the first year of a class introducing a basically alien culture to magical, what would you expect of thirteen year olds.

"As for why I got angry," Harry said finally answering the original question, "she interrupted Tom and I snogging in the library." Harry continued on despite his roommates sniggering, "And then she got huffy that we were kissing in the library. I haven't seen Tom outside the library or the dining hall in over a week. And there she goes on about kissing in the library like it was a temple."

Neville winced; he could see were this was going. Hermione had made a similar blunder with him about Christmas. Asking how he could celebrate a holiday based on the Christian god. "She said something about wizards not having religious beliefs, didn't she?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"That might be my fault," Neville confessed. "She got onto me a few years ago about celebrating Christmas and I told her wizards didn't believe in god." There was a general consensus after that to ignore the topic. But the tacit understanding of Hermione's prejudice remained, her reputation even more stained. The fact she could pick up any book on wizarding beliefs the damning factor, considering her appetite for books.

* * *

"Who sponsored you?" Harry asked Tom as they walked down to the quidditch pitch to complete the second to last ritual. Tom's fluid steps paused for a miniscule moment before he continued on.

"Professor Snape," he stated shockingly. Professors were almost never sponsors, unless no one else was willing or the person was a bit too controversial for a regular sponsorship.

"Because you are a parselmouth, and they didn't know if you were related to Slytherin in your first year," Harry asked. Tom felt something tense inside him relax, of course Harry understood.

"Yes. Once Dumbledore came back to Hogwarts and shared his particularly cruel impression of me, but he also mentioned I was a parselmouth. Professor Snape came to see me the next day. He didn't let me get away with the idea of going to Diagon Alley by myself. He also told me that I might be related to Salazar Slytherin, and if I was or wasn't he was going to hold me to a higher standard either way because of the gift I had been given."

Harry's heart sank as he stopped and whispered, "Because with parselmouth your ability to perform magic compounds itself if you cast in parsel. You would become a dangerously powerful individual no matter you bloodline."

"Yes."

Harry nodded. Being held to a stricter code than anyone else certainly hadn't hurt Tom. It was a bit cruel of Severus Snape to tell an eleven year old he needed to shape up into a person worthy of the power he was born with, but better someone who would understand the anger Tom had grown up with.

"Professor Snape told you about his childhood?"

"He did. I didn't believe him at first, but … he knew too many of the signs of a defensive child," Tom said pulling Harry to him ignoring the fact they were standing in the middle of the field on the way to the Quidditch pitch, perfectly illuminated by the moon, despite being out after curfew.

"Tom …"

"Yes, my love."

"Just let me hold you tonight. We can do the ritual another night. I want tonight to be about us, rather than the magic." They did end up having sex in the center of the Quidditch pitch. Despite the exhibitionist location, it was the most intimate they had ever been with each other, almost too intimate to be comfortable as another barrier between them came down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Tom woke up the next morning feel the most at peace with himself he had ever felt. Harry, was with him for everything, not just the magic, or the politics but with him personally. And it was time that he returned that regard. He wasn't sure how, but he would do it. In the mean time life went on, and despite not doing the ritual last night they would soon awaken the sexual magic within themselves. Tom knew he had both the easier and more challenging role. He would spread the Kiss, awakening the sexual magic within his previous lovers and they would give it to their own lovers spreading the Kiss like a disease until it would affect both their generation and the generation before them which hadn't had a couple invest the time in doing the ritual.

Despite the ease at which Harry and himself were going through the rituals, each ritual required a tremendous amount of magic. The text from which he had learned about the rituals had recommended doing the rituals only on days of power. And depending on the magic the wielder possessed that was either four or eight days a year. Their particularly strong magic and its resonance with each other's was the exception, definitely not the rule.

He slowly got out of bed, showered, and dressed before casually taking his chair in the common room, waiting for lunch to be available. "Late night?" Nott asked from a sofa nearby, he was studiously working on his homework and looked like he had been there for a while. It was Tom's behavior that was anachronistic. He was generally an early riser.

"Yes, it was," Tom replied not an ounce of shame. He was quite sure Nott as well as his other roommates had noticed his very late arrival to the dorm room, 3 o'clock in the morning. Not that anyone from his dorm or Slytherin house as a whole would report him, since they weren't suicidal.

Yaxley cast a muffling charm almost unnoticeably. "Draco Malfoy announced to the house in general, with the unwitting help of you lover, that you were engaged. The announcement was actually quite warranted," Yaxley said, giving his general update anything interesting.

Tom casually ripped down the barrier, his magic seething, as he raised his voice to address the room at large. "It seems that while my focus has been on the movement, our movement, fulfilling our ideals, my grasp on the house has loosened. Loosened to the point that others feel they need to catch the slack, before one of you does something criminally stupid, "Tom practically hissed out. Most of the younger snakes shivered in unease. " It seems that the female members of the house have been distracting themselves from their studies with other peoples personal matters. Why don't we have a Proving?" Tom asked entirely rhetorically. Proving hadn't been something Tom had instituted for the Slytherin's but it had gone from a rare alternative to a duel to a test that compared you to a group in all areas of skill.

"Since the girls have been too involved in socializing, then let this test be of the skills they hold so high," Tom stated as he waved the fifth, sixth and seventh year girls to the center of the room. "Now, come one by one and tell me a secret that you have learned recently, or one that you have kept. If I haven't heard about it you will get a mark for this trial." He could see the winces as the girl's came over. Azalea Primcreek totally forgot to cast a silencing spell, so her secret of sleeping with her cousin was quite publically outed. Tom actually gave her a negative mark since not only had he known, but her lack of discretion was unforgiveable in a Slytherin. The girls dutifully went through the progression, only the more socially withdrawn girls telling secrets they had kept, which he generally hadn't known. He also didn't know quite a few of the fifth year girls secrets since they were about people too young for him to care. Pansy Parkinson also earned a negative mark by telling Tom something that was completely false. He didn't care if she hadn't known it was true, telling him a lie in any fashion was unacceptable.

The next test was a magical ability and creativity test. "Now Lady's. You are to prepare yourself for a ball, head to toe. Points available for style, creativity, and level of difficulty. The results of that test were quite varied. Many of the more social girls were able to create a good style but lacked in creativity and the quality of the transfiguration, making the cloth look common. Karena Yaxley, won the most points for transfiguring glass slippers with silver stars inside them to go with a wispy dress of black with crystals interwoven. She had also conjured very delicate jewelry showcase the magical talent she was well known for.

The next challenge was were Tom's anger truly bleed through. "The last challenge is transfigure an animal, and kill it as messily as you can." Even Draco shuddered at the image, all the ladies dressed for a party covered in blood. A few tried to refuse, but Tom wouldn't let them. Nobody took pictures, but it was the wizarding world, nobody had too. Tom finally smiled as the last fifth year killed the dog she had transfigured, tears in her eyes. It was quite unfortunate for the younger years that the only animals they could transfigure were the small and cute ones. Most of the older years had managed large mammals that had produced truly impressive amounts of blood. Yaxley had once again proven that she was the most talented by transfiguring a crocodile that managed only to splash the lower part of her dress.

The rest of the girls, young women, whatever they wanted to be called looked like either axe murders (not likely with the gown they were wearing) or the victims of a brutal murder. All of the Slytherin's in the know knew that this was Tom's kind warning of what would happen to any woman that tried to get between Harry and himself.

Of course, that was when Professor Snape decided to check on his very absent from lunch snakes. Tom Riddle had only swept the room with his eyes before smiling at the professor. "We had a very interesting Proving today, sir. You really should hear all the details." And in a way that was Tom Riddle at his cruelest and finest, setting Professor Snape on his stupid housemates.

* * *

"I heard you were torturing Slytherin's today," Harry told Tom as they once more headed down to the pitch.

Tom's smirk was quite cruel, as he replied, "Only psychologically." Harry's burst of laughter delighted him, his lover was no Light puppet but rather a worthy partner.

"Draco told me he caught word of a girl with an artificial impregnation potion meant for you. So, if anything, they deserved worse," Harry stated a jealous edge creeping into his voice.

Tom sighed, "Not in front of the firsties, Harry. Really. It needed to be age appropriate. Severus already had words with me, threatening that any crying firsties that showed up at his door were mine to calm down, without potions."

Harry raised an eyebrow, keeping barely suppressed giggles inside, "Tom, does that mean you're not good with crying children? I thought you claimed you were good with everyone." Tom's grimace finally brought Harry over the edge into peals of laughter.

Tom was quite happy to reach the broom shed and start preparing for the ritual. Despite all his skills at magic, Tom wasn't a particularly skilled flier on a broom. He had read about a high magic technique of flying without one but hadn't found any details on the process so far. Harry put on his chaps, boots, and robe leaving him deliciously exposed but still wrapped in Quidditch leather.

Tom had gone commando that morning so he had one less layer of fabric to loose, but he planned on wearing pant for this entire adventure. He trusted cushioning charms only so much. Trust Harry to have such an inconvenient fantasy, but he knew what they said about Quidditch players and their broomsticks. Therefore, not a word had passed his lips about the inconvenience, besides Harry still wore the snake bracelets and he had taken advantage of them a few times already.

Harry was positioned on the forward part of his broom waiting for him. Keeping Harry waiting was not how he planned for their lives to go, he immediately got into position. Harry took off slowly, Tom's hand around his waist could already feel him becoming half hard. Tom pulled Harry back until he was sitting in his lap, his own cock finally getting with the plan has Tom's confidence in Harry's flying despite arousal grew. "Do you always get hard while flying, my love? Is that why you fantasized about this?"

"Yes." Harry gasped tightening his grip on the broom making them go just a little bit faster, so he was pressed just a bit tighter against Tom.

"My little seeker, always going after a different golden snitch when he went for a ride," Tom growled as he slid a finger over Harry's hole, except his finger slid in easily. "My, my, already ready for me. Does your Quidditch team know talk about having flying sex fantasies, my love?"

"What?" was Harry's puzzled response, his mind completely preoccupied with his body rather than the oddly disconnected questions Tom was asking.

"You're so loose, did you …" Tom lost track of the rest of what he was trying to say as Harry took things into his own hands. He positioned Tom, and slide back on him, clenching down on the sudden intrusion. Tom almost came, but held back through an extraordinary amount of will power and his realization that Harry was controlling the pace with the height of his flying.

It was filled with short dives and slow climbs. The occasional tight turn gave an almost rotational affect. It was definitely the most out of control sex, Tom had ever had. The only thing he could do was hang on and ride it out. He had attempted to push forward off the stirrups of the broom, but they had picked up an uncomfortable amount of speed. Tom swore internally, this wall Harry's internal Gryffindor thrill seeking. It might be slightly sexy but he would have preferred being much closer to the ground.

Tom finally managed to start rotating his hips and biting Harry's neck which he knew he loved. And soon enough Harry came, tightening wonderfully around his cock bringing him over the edge.

"Down," Tom declared immediately. Harry lazily circled downward still enraptured with afterglow. Once Tom's feet touched the ground he sighed in relief. His lack of entrancement in the ritual had back lashed on him a bit and he was tremendously tired from the magical drain. "Never again," Tom declared, he didn't even normally like to get on brooms this was too out there.

"Really, Tom?" Harry asked, pouting. Tom looked away before getting adamantly defending his statement. Harry was just a bit too good at getting his way, but not this time.

* * *

"So, you really found that uncomfortable last night," Harry stated, his non sequitur comment filling the air with an awkwardness that hadn't been present between them before despite the newness of their relationship.

"Yes."

They were sitting on a transfigured sofa in one of their favorite abandoned classrooms. Harry was leaning back on the sofa with Tom covering him like a blanket, trying to keep every inch of skin in contact. "Is it because I was flying us?" Harry asked.

"No, it was the height in general. Brooms and I don't get along. I didn't mention it before since I didn't realize how uncomfortable it would be."

"At least you could perform," Harry teased. Tom immediately took a bite out of him, causing Harry to tense below him in desire.

"Relax. You make a fantastic pillow when your muscles aren't all stiff."

"Something else of mine is stiff."

Tom knew he should find the juvenile humor beneath him if not because of his age then because of his lineage and place in society. Nevertheless it amused him when Harry was crude, "Maybe. I can help you with that then." Tom proceeded to slither down Harry's body until he was in a nice position to mouth Harry's cock through his pants. Harry's hand made the trek down to burry itself in Tom's hair, but a quick hiss had Harry's arms restrained over the edge of the sofa.

"Tooom …" Harry complained, tugging at his arms. Tom was quite sure Harry was extraordinarily obsessed with his hair, particularly mussing it up.

Tom slowly peeled pants down, taking his sweet time. Harry's muffled groans as he turned into the sofa pillow to quite himself, only increasing Tom's pleasure at Harry's desperation. He gave the top of Harry's cock a lick, tasting the pre-cum, which only made more leak out. This wonderful situation was immediately cut short by Arcturus Black bursting into the classroom. He immediately attempted to say something before choking in surprise at their present dishabille.

Tom immediately stunned him, with parsel his wand not convenient to immediately deal with such a problem. A quick hiss released Harry who immediately started straightening his clothes. "He better have a bloody good reason for bursting in on us," Harry stated irritably, his arousal only faded a small amount making truly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to obliviate him," Tom declared, no one got to see his Harry like that but him.

Harry hummed in appreciation of the sentiment but immediately burst Tom's bubble, "But then he might forget why he burst in on us. And since you already want to curse him it would be better to get on explanation first. Besides how else are your minions going to learn not to burst in on us."

Tom growled angrily, but woke up the unfortunate Arcturus Black who looked to be quite bruised by his sudden fall. Arcturus woke up and immediately looked around the room, paling at the sight of Tom, Harry, and the sofa they had been on when he entered the room. "You will vow to never share the memory of this encounter with anyone, by pensive, legimency, or any other photographic method."

"Of course," Arcturus replied, swearing exactly that on his magic. He took immediate notice of the two methods of communications. Tom had not included, writing or speaking, and took the information to the logical conclusion that he wanted everyone else warned off. Arcturus firmly suspected that he would be the last person who would remember it. He took notice of Tom's hand twitching on his wand, and wondered how close he had come to being obliviated.

"You had something to report," Tom stated, his tone clearly indicating that it better be good.

Arcturus memory jolted away from the image of his leader giving his restrained lover a blowjob and get back on track before he was obliviated despite the vow. "Headmaster Dippet had a medical emergency of some sort. He collapsed and was immediately rushed to St. Mungo's. Dumbledore is soon going to take over as Acting-Headmaster."

"Fuck," was Harry's heartfelt reaction to the news. Tom's reaction must have been even more profane, but since it was in parseltongue was lost on the other two.

"We can deal with him temporarily, but he can't be confirmed in the position," Tom declared.

"Who would take his place?" Arcturus asked, replacing Binns hadn't been too much of a struggle, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was another matter.

"We need to finish the ritual," Harry stated. Arcturus was obviously clueless but Tom's surprise was a bit more surprising.

"Why?" Tom asked, completely ignoring Black and his ignorance.

"If it's finished before he's headmaster his response to a type of high magic spreading across the school might make Hogwarts reject his placement," Harry wasn't entirely sure if it would work but it might be their best hope.

"It also might make him look ridiculous in front of the board of governors as they assess him," Tom replied. He knew Dumbledore's perspective on High magic wasn't shared, and wasn't well known. What respectable pureblood wanted their children's range of powerful magic stifled? None.

"It's a long shot," Harry stated, "but might also take the shine of his reputation as a hero if Hogwarts rejects him."

Arcturus might not have known which High magic ritual they were undergoing, but he knew enough to know that it would raise the level of High magic in the school to recognizable levels by the wards. It was very interesting to see into the private side of their relationship, but there were other problems to deal with. "You need to gather a full meeting of the movement, Tom. They were working their way up to doing something very stupid and revealing."

Tom cursed one more and headed for the door, "Harry set up the room for the meeting. The teachers won't notice the traffic because they will be too warned about the Headmaster. His death or retirement is almost guaranteeing a new headmaster by the next school year. "Arcturus rushed after Tom, knowing he would be sent to alert the other houses while Tom whipped the Slytherin's into shape.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

When Tom reached the Slytherin common room the entire house filled the room, arguing and shouting. Malfoy was standing on a table wand in hand yelling at people to calm down before he cursed them. Tom sighed internally. Draco was so useful that disappearing him for being Harry's lover was never going to happen. Harry wouldn't have accepted him dying but he could have moved to a foreign country.

Tom unleashed his magic and it immediately filled the room quieting the Slytherin's who hadn't noticed his entrance. "Meeting, seventh floor. Go immediately." Tom cast a spell drawing a glowing line leading them to the room. The other houses would get the message as well.

Leading the way Tom gathered his key councilors and supporter to him. "Sit at the table at the front of the room. Yaxley, I want you to get the crowds question out there. Give them their moments to speak but don't let them go overboard. Black has notified the other houses. Nott make sure the right people sit at the front table." He quickly strode over to Harry side and sat in the center of the table pulling Harry down next to him. He hadn't been this angry in months, all of the movements precious work jeopardized by supporters not having enough control not to panic at the possibility Dumbledore would be Headmaster. A glance around the room showed that it was quickly filling with supporters in all four houses, though the least from Gryffindor. During his perusal he also noticed a prominent seal representation of Hogwarts, it made him wonder if Hogwarts was listening.

"We are here today to discuss the sudden illness of the Headmaster, and speculate about a replacement. Yes, I appreciate that all of you are concerned that Dumbledore is the assumed replacement, but that is no reason to lose your heads," Tom stated angrily. It was probably the first time many of the younger students outside of Slytherin had seen him angry. He was normally so well natured in public many of the students were quite intimidated.

"As well as suggesting possible candidates, we need to come up with a plan to get Dumbledore rejected by the board of governors. Therefore we need to know what actions would get him removed from consideration, even if he is not removed as a teacher," Tom told the crowd and waited for a response.

Harry could tell that the crowd was a bit shocked at the pace of the meeting. Wizards weren't people who got straight to the point usually. Slytherin's in particular had a reputation of only hinting at their true meaning. Harry finally decided to take pity on them and start the conversation, "Any replacement can't come directly from the ministry, they will bring too much of its internal politics with them. They also might allow the minister to direct things at the school which is a violation of its character. Would a member of the board of governors be suitable?"

Draco followed his lead and replied, "My father wouldn't be suitable and most of the rest of them are almost as old as Dippet except for the Lovegoods." Harry could tell that most of the audience was surprised by Draco's statement about his own father, but no one wanted a Lovegood as Headmaster. Dumbledore might pretend to be crazy, but the Lovegoods were considered crazy, not just eccentric, because the seer traits of the Lovegoods had bread true for generations, giving them an awful reputation at least in certain matters.

"What about a …" the debate continued on. People had actually started to stand up to show how forcefully they felt about the topic. They had started yelling but Tom had cast silencing charms on anyone who had.

Harry's mind was wandering when he heard someone from the audience speak, at Karena Yaxley's prompting, "What about getting a retired teacher as Headmaster?"

People again started to argue against that since it hinted they were either not a very good teacher or once again, too old. Inspiration struck Harry, as he slapped his hand against the table immediately attracting not particularly fond attention. "What about the old potions master, he left and Snape took over, Slug … something. My mother used to talk about him all the time, I don't think he retired but …"

Someone interrupted from the audience without waiting to be acknowledged, "I know him, Horace Slughorn, became an administrator for the potions master guild, approving apprentice's, overseeing mastery tests, and awarding ranking levels."

Tom scowled but told Black who had been acting as a secretary to make not of Slughorn as a candidate. Tom knew with Harry's luck Slughorn would probably make it. He was also missing the political scandal in his background that would keep him from being selected. "Now, what type of scandal can in the next few months or coming from Dumbledore's past can keep him from being appointed. A manufactured crisis will probably stifle our progress but something real for him to sink his teeth into might be his downfall."

Draco postulated, "A teen pregnancy might cause a few problems but that wouldn't be too difficult to deal with."

"A potions addiction might be a good problem for him to struggle with, but Professor Snape would catch it immediately before it was scandal worthy," Nott stated.

"Sanctuary," Tom murmured. "We need a child with a troubled home situation to ask for sanctuary over the summer." Harry had wondered if Tom had ever asked to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He had probably asked the as then deputy Headmaster and been rejected even before his pension was taken to the Headmaster.

"If there is a child who would like sanctuary, if they can time it correctly then the Dumbledore's reaction would be judged. Particularly if he passes the complaint by, we can make an issue of it the way a first year student won't," Harry stated. He assumed that Dumbledore's reluctance to grant sanctuary had more to do with the family they were trying to escape than the welfare of the child.

Tom stood claiming full attention as he finally brought the meeting to a close after an hour. "Thank you for your participation. If you know a student who would like to seek sanctuary please have them get in touch with us we will guarantee them sanctuary even if Hogwarts does not provide it. In the coming weeks we will contact candidates for headmaster, to discover their interest in the position." The crowd finally filed out chatter filling the room. It didn't seem like much but it was still a step forward, and the school was infinitely calmer.

**Kiss**

"You're signing the letter enquiring about the candidate's interest in being Headmaster 'the movement'?" Harry asked incredulous. Revealing the existence of the movement was well on the path to having it discovered. "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret for quite a bit longer? Won't someone mention it to Dumbledore?"

"If they don't support our politics then we need to know now before we get them selected. They should also know who they owe a favor to. Otherwise we won't be able to collect. Anyways the letters will have a secrecy seal placed on them before they are sent making sure the secret is contained only to the person who opens it," Tom replied calmly, lying on the bed as he watched Harry look over the letters at Tom's desk in his bedroom. The fact that Harry was naked just added a bit of pleasure to dealing with paper work.

"I suppose. It would be horrible to get a closet Dumbledore lover just after we had gotten rid of the man himself."

"Hmm," Tom hummed appreciatively as Harry climbed onto his lap. "We need to complete the ritual soon. Despite what was said in the meeting, I think the rising high magic will be what tips Dumbledore into the unacceptable category."

"If we are going to increase it that quickly, not only do we need to spread the Kiss, but the rituals that it is used for," Harry replied, knowing that it would be his job to educate everyone. It was generally done through written pamphlets once the receiver had enough experience to describe what it felt like, which was generally a few months.

"Don't worry," Tom said, "I have a plan. Notebooks linked with a protean charm. You can duplicate them and the protean charm still links them together."

"Tom, you didn't have to work on this. It must have taken you forever, particularly while keeping up with your studying."

"I submitted it for my charms project, so don't worry it was very useful for my studies," Tom stated running his hands down Harry's back.

Harry snuggled into Tom, his nose tucked into Tom's neck. The position was more than slightly arousing but Harry truly thought Tom was just going to hold him. They hadn't been close without having sex for awhile with all the commotion over Dippet. It had been confirmed that Dippet was going to retire and now it was all up to them. "Tom," Harry murmured, "as glorious as our plan to get rid of Dumbledore is, you know where he would go next."

"The ministry. He is already quite involved right now; taking a fulltime position there could be a real threat to us. But I don't see any other option. Keeping Dumbledore out of the Headmaster's position is worth it. He had already made so many changes as deputy I would be frightened for the school if he became Headmaster. Better for him to be away from impressionable children," Tom said running his hand through Harry's hair almost to comfort himself. Harry curled further into Tom, knowing that Dumbledore at the ministry would have a tremendous amount of influence as he already had an impressive amount.

"His scheming might be a bit more obvious," Harry said trying to cheer Tom up.

"Yes, it will. Maybe some others will notice the changes he is attempting to lead us down. But the smart and effective already know. It's going to hurt."

**Kiss**

"Harry, Harry, Harry?" was all the warning Harry got as Draco Malfoy found him at a small table he had conjured in the stacks to avoid the gossip that always took place at the normal library tables. The fact that Madam Pince was also next to the tables and kept a strict eye on everyone was just another reason to avoid the area.

"Yes, Draco," Harry replied as he made notes in the master copy of his sex magic teaching manual.

"You and Tom Riddle completed the sex magic ritual last night," Draco declared empassioned.

"I know. I was there."

"Urgh!" Draco almost yelled. "This is a big deal, Harry. I knew you had practiced some High magic together, but a paired ritual is something else altogether. I thought I might have been exaggerating when I warned off the Slytherin girls, but you two are practically engaged." Draco was all puffed and it was quite entertaining except for his last comment.

"I heard," Harry said dangerously. Draco had quite a lot of experience with Harry's temper so he immediately attempted to calm him down. With anyone else, who didn't have such an explosive temper Draco might have been tempted to let him vent. But Harry, his temper literally exploded things as his magic was loosened from his control.

"I started the process and Tom finished it," Draco said confidently. "You might have heard Tom was torturing some Slytherin's, it was all the upper school girls, hitting them where it hurt the worst, their reputations as beautiful angels."

"Draco I know you came over here to talk about more than irritating women who don't know there place," Harry asked exasperated.

"Of course I did. I still just can't believe it. And I got my Kiss last night. And yes I have spread it around. This will definitely raise the level of High magic in the school to unprecedented levels," Draco continued bubbling, almost like he had been an integral part of the process rather than one of the cogs at the start of the machine. But that was how Draco spoke normally. Draco gasped pulling Harry out of his wandering thoughts, "You two really did have sex in front of Slytherin house, you exhibitionist. When we had sex below the stands during the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match you said being easily discovered had nothing to do with how quickly you came."

"Ssh," Harry immediately hissed, "Do you want someone to hear about that and tell Tom. We're already so possessive of each other sometimes I wonder if he might not cast an impotence curse on you just as revenge." Draco immediately paled, his hands creeping downwards protectively.

"What about his former lovers?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Tom didn't have lovers, just people he had sex with," Harry declared.

"I'm pretty sure he did, in our fifth year he was …"

"He hasn't had any lovers," Harry interrupted sharply. Draco slowly nodded while backing away. It seemed to him the stories of how possessive couples who could soul bond were, hadn't even touched the depths of how possessive they actually were. But, luckily for him, it seemed Harry was looking out for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Albus Dumbledore's week had started on a high note, probably one of the highest notes of his life. He had been appointed acting Headmaster, and he knew it practically guaranteed him the position. But as the week progressed, the itch on the back of his neck telling him that something was wrong continued to grow stronger. His first real sign that something had actually changed in the school rather than his gut bothering him happened in the staff room.

Prudence, the Runes Professor was a usual catching up the other Professors on the gossip, her animagus form, a bat, giving her a definite advantage over the other Professors. "I was patrolling the corridors last night and stumbled upon Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Hannah Abbott kissing yesterday. I had thought their relationship ended last year, with Justin moving on to date Padma Patil," she commented to Sprout.

"Ah, yes," Sprout sighed in remembrance. "The girl came to me sobbing over the boy saying he had broken her heart by cheating on her. There were quite a few curses exchanged. How odd, that you saw them together?"

"I don't believe it was particularly to their liking. It was almost as if a dare, or whatever the children call those games which force each other into a semblance of intimacy," Prudence responded disapprovingly. She thought the faux courting elements of the games of chance were inappropriate. Courting should be taken seriously, not done through games of chance, that were tampered with to get the desired results. It was just as bad as the horrible reliance of displaying feels after copious amounts of alcohol.

Severus unusually gave his own input into the traditional gossip session. "I have seen a remarkable rise in the number of relationships in the castle. If I didn't know better I would say the school was pairing up in preparation for Valentine's Day, horrid muggle holiday that it is." Severus probably had more than enough reason to hate Valentine's due to the numerous love potions coming from the inexperienced brewers trying to beat his system. Not to mention that Severus wasn't a particularly romantic person, or at least Albus thought so. He also didn't particularly approve of Severus's approved brewer program that gave the children access to potions without visiting the mediwitch, now that he was going to be Headmaster he could change that.

Albus was so wrapped up in his ideas of changes to the school and his other problems, like finding a replacement transfiguration teacher for the rest of the year, he didn't give the conversation the attention it was due. He missed Flitwick's comment that many of the relationships seemed transitory. The underlying reason for that being that the students needed to lose their virginity before they could receive the Kiss. The Kiss generally didn't progress more than a couple years below the age of the couple who performed the ritual since it could only be passed to former lovers. If they had been in a relationship but not slept together before one of them received the Kiss it wouldn't transfer.

But the real indication of the problem came a few days later, when slowly the school started to seem more magical. The portraits were more active, the house elves more industrious, the stairs less likely to trip someone, the school was deeply immersed in magic and it started to show. First years started getting spells more quickly because the Higher level magic in the air was helping make the connection to their core easier. It was a slow but noticeable change to the teachers, but since Albus wasn't teaching anymore it took until he checked the High magic words before he noticed.

By then of course it was much too late, all of the upper school was dripping with High magic. Dumbledore called an urgent staff meeting to discuss the matter, he had suspicions at what type of ritual had been performed but no individuals stood out any longer as having a noticeable amount of High magic in comparison to the rest of the students. It didn't stop his suspicions that Harry Potter and Tom Riddle had performed the ritual.

Unfortunately, Albus had for seen the other professors' reactions to the High magic filling the school. Flitwick had been full of congratulations for the students to have pulled off such an impressive feat. Sprout smiled and confirmed that the ritual had been the awakening of sex magic while she said how wonderful it was that the students were becoming closer to nature. Even Severus had stated that the students were now more aware of their innate magic and thus were producing better potions.

But Albus had other ways to deal with the situation if he didn't have his colleagues support.

**Kiss**

The movement had been caught off guard with the replacement Transfiguration Professor but their luck held when the replacement was Sirius Black. When Tom first heard the news he was horrified, he could just imagine the horrors that Black would submit them too. But despite any forthcoming psychological scars Black was a good teacher and a follower of the Olde Ways, even if he had lapsted to get back at his family. But not practicing and ignorance were entirely different things.

Sirius had held him back after his first class, and then slapped him on the back before he went on to congratulate him. "My god, Tom. I'll still call you Tom since your part of the family, but still sex magic awakening. I could feel it in the air when I stepped into the school. I can't wait for it to get to my generation."

Tom was absolutely horrified; he didn't know how to deal with this. Fortunately, Harry came to his rescue. Harry had come to see Sirius since it was the end of his first day and he hadn't had class with him. "Haven't slept with any jail bait lately, Padfoot?" Harry asked, knowing better.

"No, not jail bait. There was that twenty something a few months ago," Sirius stated dreamily as he thought back to the fabulous red head, with the passion to match. Tom was starting to thinkhe would never become accustomed to Sirius Black, sleeping with someone half his age was a bit shocking. "Oh, Tom," Sirius continued, "I can see you being quietly appalled but really one generation gap between lovers is seen as quite average. I hardly look like I'm past forty. It's the nature of our longer lifespans, particularly in the bloodlines that age well, and the Blacks have aged well for centuries."

Tom nodded, acknowledging the point. "I haven't officially entered the family yet," Tom stated to Sirius's earlier point.

Sirius smirked at him, something that Tom held against him, smirking was a prime Slytherin trait being blasted at him by a Gryffindor.

"I truly don't care about the difference. I was always an unofficial type of person," Sirius replied. "Have the other Professor's figured it out yet?"

"You're the teacher, Black," Tom stated the obvious, something he was usually loath to do, but couldn't help himself with around Sirius.

"Haven't said a word. Not that they would be likely to, all the Professors that were teaching when I went here are acting horrified I was even let in the door. No, Professor gossip is mostly about me now, with Snape spreading his poisoned words, not that I don't deserve it," he said with a grace Tom hadn't expected. Snape had mentioned the horrors of Sirius Black after Tom had come home from a holiday with him, but nothing detailed or personal. Tom had excused himself and was just outside the door when he heard Harry's godfather ask him a horrifying question, "So what was the most outrageous place you had sex as part of the ritual?"

Tom could hardly believe his ears. He knew Harry was forthright with his godfather but wasn't this taking it a bit too far. Apparently, Harry didn't think so, "The Slytherin common room."

"Was it an orgy? If I had known the Slytherin's had orgies I would have let myself be sorted there." Well that answered that question for Tom.

"Nope. A normal party with over a hundred people there and drunk out of their minds," Harry said. Tom just wanted to shut him up, if possible by kissing him, but he was pretending he wasn't there.

"That's very impressive, Pup, ballsy too. Did anyone notice?"

"Somebody saw something, but the rumor mill once it got started settled on something a bit tamer than what we were doing. But, it definitely wasn't the most impressive location," Harry said, teasing his godfather who was greedy for any scandalous information.

"Spill it, Pup. Before I tickle it out of you."

"The Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber … you're shiting me. How would you have found something like that … of course, your Tom is a descendant. Merlin, I think with this trick you have definitely earned you acceptance into the Marauders. Now all you need to do it learn how to be an animagus."

Tom left as Harry started sputtering. Harry obviously wanted to proclaim that he had achieved it, but not wanting to open himself up to squirrel jokes. Well, Tom supposed, they were family now. Harry could over share all he wanted as long as no one mentioned it to him.

**Kiss**

Harry had finally talked Tom into bed to experiment with the newly available sex magic. At first Harry had been surprised at Tom's reticence, but it was an undocumented form of magic that Tom knew nothing about. He had to let go of the control of knowledge, and let Harry lead the way. The simplest sex magic according to Harry was raising magic, so he had set up runes to channel the excess raised magic into a crystal. Harry had had his father send him the crystal from the Potter family heirloom vault, his first withdrawal of that type.

After finally setting things up to his satisfaction, he turned to Tom who had been waiting impatiently on his bed, in his room. It was the only room that they were guaranteed the type of privacy that they needed to harness the magic. Raising magic through sex magic was elementary, just touching someone else that was likewise awakened raised a tiny bit of magic. But generally the magic just filled the atmosphere before fading away into the lovers leaving the excess magic produced in the atmosphere.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do to raise magic?" Tom asked.

"Just what you would normally do, but experiment. Deprive me of something, deprive yourself of something, glut yourself on one part of me. Make me scream, anything that your heart desire's," Harry said slipping out of the silk dressing gown he had been wearing as he prepared. Tom's breath caught, that was probably the sexiest thing Harry had said to him. Particularly since it had been what he had been thinking rather than a come on of some sort. Harry wasn't good at trying to be sexy, but once he let go he just breathed it.

Tom kissed Harry as he slipped the robe of his shoulders, before turning him to push him face down bent over the side of the bed. Harry's hands clutched at the comforter messing the bed up instantly. Tom trailed his lip's down Harry's back as he started to prepare him. Harry after a gasp at the initial preparation said, "I know a better way to do that."

"I certainly know a more interesting way, my love," Tom replied removing his fingers from inside Harry and summoning a toy he had never used with Harry.

"No, the magic … is telling me about runic tattoos to handle preparation, protection, and increased pleasure. Stop pregnancy … for women," Harry said, struggling a bit to get words out as Tom put a small egg shaped vibrator inside him, just inside his entrance.

Tom hummed in response running his hands down Harry's legs as he lowered himself to his knees. Harry's ass was right in front of him and he leaned forward and took a bit out of him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't seen if Harry found a little pain arousing, but now seemed like a perfect time. Harry's aroused gasps and moans filled his ears, "Tom … you bit me!"

"And you liked it," Tom replied before biting him on his upper thigh, his nose brushing Harry's balls. Tom could see Harry's dick twitch from where it was pressed against the bed. Harry was so distracted it took a couple minutes for him to notice what the vibrator inside him was doing.

"Tom," Harry asked startled, "what does that vibrator do? It's moving."

"Yes it is," Tom replied. "Its inching it way inside as it excretes lubricant." Tom licked over Harry's hole before, spending his tongue inside him to taste him, causing Harry to jackknife up off the bed. "Cherry flavored lube." Harry was so out of it he didn't reply. The vibrator had finally reached his prostate, which made it grow to the full size of a normal dildo so that it could be removed.

Tom quickly removed it and plowed into Harry's ass bringing him over the edge as Tom continued to pound into him. Harry slowly came back to himself as Tom continued to fuck his oversensitive hole, getting half hard as he just enjoyed the feeling of being use for his lover's pleasure. Tom's mumbled words of devotion, ownership, fidelity, and love pleasing him immensely as Tom finally came inside of him.

A quick glance at the crystal showed that it was filled as it glowed brightly from every facet. According to general knowledge of power storage crystals you weren't supposed to be able to fill them in one sitting. But when had Tom and Harry ever been normal.

**Kiss**

Harry had enlisted Draco's help in passing out the linked duplicates of his notes on how to use se magic. His first notes including raising power between lovers and then storing it or using it for immediate purpose like building or reinforcing wards or strengthening enchantments. Harry had put the crystal filled with power in his trunk and had seen with his sight the trunk leaching a bit of power reinforcing the old enchantments on the trunk Harry had gotten from the Potter vaults when he had started Hogwarts.

His next entry had been about the protections and usefulness of runic tattoos that were activated through the sex magic a couple produced. A much safer version of birth control as well since the spell activated automatically, and didn't need someone to remember each time. The fact that it was removable easily was just another benefit. Draco had of course insisted on reading each entry before he would even considering handing them out.

"But, Harry your using me as a delivery boy," Draco protested as Harry pushed him out of his dorm room. He was really starting to regret not going into Slytherin, by Merlin he would appreciate a private room.

"I am," Harry replied, "but you got first dibs so go to work." Thankfully only after Draco had left the tower did one of his roommates come up the stairs. It was Neville, but unfortunately he had Ron in tow. He might have been close to Ron when they were younger but Ron hadn't grown up as he got older, but became more certain in the prejudices that were understandable in a child.

"Did you just get Draco Malfoy to deliver something for you?" Ron asked completely amused. It was pretty much unavoidable if they had heard Draco on the stairs. Because they could be duplicated, he was only carrying one, not a whole stack. Now he just needed to swear the two to secrecy otherwise the entire school would know who was providing the information on sex magic. It wouldn't take long for it to get to the professors.

"I did," Harry replied, "if I told you what it was would you take a vow of secrecy"

Ron agreed quickly, anything degrading that he could learn about Draco Malfoy was worth it. He might not be able to talk about it but that didn't mean he couldn't use the knowledge against Malfoy. The rest of the family might not take their blood feud seriously, except his father, but they hadn't been in the same year as Malfoy. "I'll do it," Ron said.

Neville was a bit more hesitant about the vow, but he was pretty sure that he knew what it was about. "I will vow not to disclose what I have heard, seen, and concluded about Malfoy's presence here today." Neville had heard about the spread of sex magic from Luna, but the only other lover Neville had had was Hannah Abbott and she hadn't given the kiss to him yet. But he was expecting it soon, it was traveling through the sexual experienced part of the school like wildfire.

"Draco is handing out notebooks that explain how and for what people can use sex magic. Ron you might have heard its spreading through the school. Draco owes me a favor so I got him to pass it out for the author," Harry said somewhat misleadingly.

"And it came from you because?" Ron asked.

"The information is written on duplicate-able and linked notebooks that Tom invented for his charms project. The author had me copy in the info so that it could easily get to everyone that needs it. It took a while for the author to get the information about Tom's invention and get his permission," Harry said. Ron nodded and swore a particularly binding vow by making it much to general. Neville nodded accepting the underlying message, that Harry was the author, and swore to keep the details of Draco's presence and the fact he learned from it secret.

Both boys were wondering when Ron was going to kill himself with his big mouth. A vow that general, usually had quite a few unintended consequences, and breaking a vow even by mistake could have deadly consequences.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: The usual explicit scene, but the reason for the note is to explain that the abundance of chapters this weekend is to make up for not post last weekend. I was a bit lazy and then my computer died completely, had to send it back to the manufacturer. But I write on paper so I made even more progress than usual, since I didn't have the internet to distract me.

Chapter 15

After the weekend had posted, the Kiss spread to the older generation and by Monday it was the front page of the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore was furious, if he had known it was something as contagious as sex magic he would have made a difference. It would have gotten out either way, since he couldn't keep his students prisoner. Besides days after or months after the compulsion inherent in sex magic would make people give it to their previous lovers.

He had called a meeting with the board of governors, they instead of being disapproving of someone still in school performing such a ritual, they were impressed. Despite the eventual approval of the state of the school by the board of governors and the professors, Dumbledore was on edge. The school no longer felt comfortable, but instead felt powerful putting him on edge, he was expecting on attack behind every corner.

"Albus," Severus said stepping out of a secret passage quite surprised to see the acting headmaster in a dueling stance his wand drawn and a spell half cast. "I was looking for you … but it seems that you aren't feeling well." He was more than surprised, he was shocked. Albus despite being a powerful wizard or maybe because he was one he usually dressed and acted eccentrically to get people to relax around him.

"Yes, yes I am feeling a bit stressed. I think I might rest a bit," Dumbledore said before heading off to his quarters, ignoring whatever Severus hadn't wanted to speak to him about.

Severus knew what his snakes were doing, he had known from practically the beginning of the movement. And he knew that a description of what had just occurred would get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts before the school year was out, despite the fact that it was only two weeks away. He saught out Tom Riddle for more information, if he was going to see someone else appointed as headmaster then he would rather it be someone he approved off. He didn't particularly approve of Dumbledore, as he was traditionally raised and traditional in practice but he could imagine much worse headmasters than Albus Dumbledore.

Arriving outside of the Head Boy's rooms, he knocked on the door and was not surprised when Riddle opened the door revealing Harry Potter already in the room. The fact that Harry Potter was half naked and arrayed on the bed reading a book was quite a bit more surprising. He had never wanted to see his students in a sexual light, particularly when they were in school. But sometimes it was unavoidable, now was one of those times. The fact that Harry Potter, the son of his foster sister, had bruises circling his wrists and bit marks on his nipples had a bit too much to do with it.

Harry calmly grabbed his shirt off the floor and slowly started buttoning it. "Were you looking for Tom or me professor?" he asked already knowing the answer but trying to break the awkwardness of practically a member of his extended family giving him a once over, a thorough once over.

"I was looking for Mr. Riddle of course, since you aren't living in this room," Professor Snape said before turning to Tom. "I just learned an important piece of information that might help your cause. But before I share it, since it could easily take Albus from Hogwarts, I want to know who you plan to replace him with."

Harry looked at Tom, Tom looked at Harry. After a moment of silent communication, Tom politely asked, "Why don't you come inside and take a seat Professor?" After Snape did so, taking one facing away from the bed, Tom continued, "We had a couple candidates, who we owled and asked if they were interested. But so far our strongest and most like candidate is Horace Slughorn."

Severus was quite surprised that they would think of his old professor, since they had never had him in school. But he certainly owed Horace a favor. Horace had retired from Hogwarts to give him an opportunity as a teacher. Though in retrospective the sly Slytherin had probably known the position at the Potions Master's Guild was going to open up, from his connections, so he had just been making himself available. But Severus could clearly understand why Riddle's movement and Slughorn himself would be interested in having Horace be headmaster. "Well then, I will share. Dumbledore is increasingly on edge due to the high levels of High magic in the school. He pulled his wand on me only minutes ago. I have come to the conclusion that he associates any kinds of High magic that he is unfamiliar with, or that hasn't been performed by himself with the Dark Lord Grindlewald."

They both smiled, this was something they could easily exploit and could easily get Dumbledore kicked out of the school all together without reeking of dirty politics. Because in the end getting rid of a battle trained wizard of Dumbledore's caliber with a hair trigger would be a protection for the students.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Tom said happily.

"We'll make sure no one gets seriously injured," Harry stated, actually addressing Severus's concern about telling them such sensitive information. Trust the Gryffindor to promise that everything would be alright in the end, though Severus did note that he didn't promise no injuries.

Severus turned to go satisfied with that answer. As he was closing the portrait he saw that Tom had turned to Harry his arm's already around his waist. Harry on the otherhand was looking straight at him as he pushed the collar of Riddle's shirt down displaying an impressive series of bite marks that he had obviously gotten from behind. That was the Harry he knew, not just submissive, but an equal. And he was quite pleased to see that Tom Riddle of all of his most arrogant and controlling Slytherins appreciated that.

**Kiss**

After much discussion, they started small at Harry's insistence. It was the most forceful many of the Slytherins had ever seen him, not any that were in his year since they had all seen at least one of his fights with Draco, but the rest of them. They had gathered a mixture of seventh and fifth years to have a bit of dueling practice. It had originally started out as all members of the movement but soon other students filled with pre-OWL and pre-NEWT jitters heard and joined in. Tom had strategically broken them into smaller groups, with both magically powerful and academically skilled people from the movement in each one. They knew to expect the unexpected, in this case the headmaster falling into battle mode. The classrooms occupied were scattered around the third floor so that the headmaster would have heard scattered spellfire before he came to the target group in the courtyard of the main hall.

Half an hour into the practice session Harry's magical map that he had borrowed from Sirius had Dumbledore on the third floor heading towards his office. Sirius Black had instantly known they were scheming something when Harry had come to ask for the map, but so far the scheme seemed to be calming and tiring the students that were about to take the exams that would determine their career choices. Stopping students from having mental breakdown seemed like exactly the sort of thing the head boy should be doing, but from his experience with Tom Riddle he knew it couldn't be something that simple. He had also been surprised to see Snape lurking in the shadows; he didn't think that the Potions Professor got roped into common schemes, particularly the schemes of teenagers. But low and behold, there he was.

Harry had started the next duel but he was watching the map intently until all of a sudden he cleared it and got his wand ready as he himself was going to duel, without a partner, but around the corner his partner came. Albus Dumbledore was at his most frightening.

Albus was already spitting spells at the crowd of gathered students and most of them were attempting to get shield up except for the small group too astonished at the vicious attack by their ex-transfiguration Professor. But shields or not, the student were tossed around the room. Sirius found his wand in his hand, drawn by instinct as he engaged Albus to get his attention of the children. He saw Snape coming from the side to help, but wondered if they could last long enough for the man to come to his senses.

Sirius wasn't sure how long the duel lasted but he was limping and he could see that Snape was dripping blood off his hand despite the numerous dark art spells he had used to protect himself. The students had taken care of each other and a few spells had been cast as distractions or healing spells at their defenders. What had ended the duel had finally been a potion that Snape had atomized right in front of Dumbledore when he had gone for a good hit on Sirius; it was a sleeping draught of some sort. But Sirius was too shocked to think about it, well not too shocked for his auror instincts to tell him that Snape had had warning that this might happen. The other teacher's finally started to show up including Madam Pomphry, but of course they were too late to help in the duel. He would have really appreciated Flitwick's help, but Harry and his lover had provided an impressive amount of backup that had been so successful because of their partnership. Other students had attempted to help earlier on but had quickly been taken out.

Sirius turned to Madam Pomphry in full auror mode, "Is he under the effects of any mind altering potions, other than the one that took him down?" If there was, there was going to be hell to pay godson or not.

"No potions other than the altered version of dreamless sleep," she replied. The horror hit Sirius like a wave; if they hadn't been prepared Albus could have killed or maimed all of them. It seemed as if his Harry had once more proved his worthiness, dealing with a ticking bomb before it went off by preparing for just such a blast and triggering it.

"Do you know what caused him to flash back to the war so completely?" Flitwick asked concerned.

"I have a suspicion it was the High magic in the air. He became quite tense and was very disapproving," Snape stated. "He drew his wand on me yesterday when I came up to him in the hallway to talk to him."

"And you didn't say anything?" Sirius snapped.

"What do you think this was Black, a coincidence? I mentioned it to Tom Riddle as head boy. It was a threat he needed to know about the fact that he manufactured a test, with all the participants prepared just showed that he took the warning seriously. Just maybe not seriously enough, we could have used you Filius," Severus stated.

Filius started, "The boy's did ask me to oversee their mock dueling, but I had choir rehearsal so I told them I couldn't make it. If they had even hinted at something like this …"

"They couldn't," Sprout declared. "Albus is a hero, the defeater of Grindlewald. If anyone had said something it would have been taken as a mortal insult, all of you handled it the best way you could. I will call a meeting of the board of governors, about finding a replacement for next year. As the most senior Professor left I will handle the minimal matters left to deal with until the end of term."

"If it's the amount of High magic in the school," Tom said for once preferring if he didn't have to attract attention," It might be better if he woke up at St. Mungo's.

"Indeed," was Sprout's reply as she saw to just that.

**Kiss**

When Draco finally came back to the common room with word from his father about the board of governors decision the whole room was tense. Draco quickly proclaimed, after vicious glares from his entire fellow Slytherins to knowledgeable about his penchant for grandstanding. "Dumbledore has been removed from consideration as Headmaster, and pending an investigation possibly removed from teaching or even banned from entering the castle ever again."

The crowd of Slytherin's finally lost their sense of decorum and cheered at the news. Tom stood, conjuring a glass of champagne. "I propose a toast. To Severus Snape, the most Slytherin Slytherin among us, without whose information this news would have been delivered to us during our sorrow at the deaths that could have happened had we been unprepared. May he teach those principles to us all, as his disciples?"

The Slytherin's quickly devolved into normal party mode, ignoring the fact that exams were less than two weeks away. Harry pulled Tom away, and led them back to Tom's dorm. He was in the mood to celebrate, even if Albus Dumbledore might end up in a position more dangerous to them once the public backlash calmed down. And the public sentiment would recover, it was already guaranteed.

"How would you like to celebrate, Tom?" Harry asked once they arrived in Tom's room. "Would you like to tie me up again, be tied up, and introduce me to another of your toys … or something else."

"Why do you presume that any type of celebration we would have would include sex?" Tom asked mockingly affronted.

"Because I know you, Tom. And we still barely get a moment alone together, particularly with all the studying you have been doing."

"Have I been neglecting you, Harry?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you have. You should pamper me," Harry recommended relaxing back onto the sofa. Tom slowly started unbuttoning Harry shirt. After leisurely undressing Harry, he undressed himself and sat in Harry's lap.

"So, my lord, what would you like me to do?"

"Kiss me, until I can't think of anything but your lips," Tom followed his instructions to the letter. He leaned forward feeling the ridges and planes of Harry's chest, with a light sprinkling of hair until their lips brushed together. After getting comfortable together they kissed exchanging breathe in a rhythm that matched their heart beats which had synchronized. Harry slowly ran his hand over the runes on Tom's lower back; Tom gasped a bit at the sensation but was more surprised when Harry sketched a rune on his back that made him lighter. Harry casually lifted Tom up so that he slowly slide inside him, then leaned back to let Tom keep his word.

Being entered without any manual or physical spell effect made it feel like it was his first time, tight. He squeezed down, to make Harry share the experience. Harry's head fell back against the back of the sofa, as he moaned. Tom rocked gently in place as he pulled Harry's mouth back to his and continued devouring him. The occasional pulses of pleasure caused him to squeeze down occasionally causing Harry to moan and jerk upward seeking more stimulation.

"I thought you were supposed to be pampering me, not tormenting me, Love."

"Same difference, pleasure and torment are just opposite sides of the same coin," Tom said as he finally gave into doing the hard work, raising himself up only to slide back down as quickly as possible. Except this time it was easy, he felt weightless whatever Harry had done earlier still in effect. Harry had leant back, completely relaxed, eyes closed, the only reason Tom knew he wasn't asleep was because of the rising sweat on his skin as Harry held himself back from the truly primal desire to thrust into him.

Tom instantly decided that he wasn't alright with that and decided to force Harry to give into the desire to possess him entirely. He lovingly bit Harry's neck and sucked on it, making sure it would leave a mark but other than causing his breath to catch there was no reaction. He then bent over when he was impaled all the way and started to lick and suck Harry's nipples. Harry gave in almost immediately, picking Tom up as if he was a feather before pushing Tom into one of the tapestries and fucking him as fast as possible. The runes lubricating his ass continued to work filing the room with the sloppy sounds of each thrust.

Harry took one hand from under Tom's ass and drew a line around the base of Tom's cock, which Tom could immediately tell was acting like a cock ring. Harry came closely after with a shout before lifting Tom up onto his shoulders to finish him off with a blowjob, the rune lightening Tom the only thing making it possible. After deep-throating Tom, Harry released the cock ring and swallowed everything down. He then quickly dropped Tom on the bed.

"What was that for?" Tom asked shocked out of the afterglow.

"Had to put you down before the rune stopped working, it was feeding off the ambient sex magic which doesn't hang around for long.

"Are you calling me heavy?" Tom asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Tom graduated with full honors and gave a speech as was called for since he was head boy. The speech had been slightly controversial since he had mentioned his desires to preserve the Olde Ways and learn as many different types of High magic as he could. Harry's mother had come, and had sat with Harry and Sirius Black as he cheered on his lover as he accepted his certificate. Lily had been quietly approving and had quickly recognized the number of bonds between her son and his lover, due to the fact she also shared bonds with her son.

Sirius had confided in both Lily and James the planning that had gone into Dumbledore's psychotic break. It had been a conversation tittering on going over the edge that even good friends didn't want to discuss. But Sirius statement that it had been necessary to test Albus when he wasn't surrounded by unsuspecting and defenseless children had called a halt to any possible accusations.

James had not been pleased that Albus had been tested since James had trusted him as a general, but he had been horrified that Albus had failed. He had been part of the group that had talked to Dumbledore when he had woken up in St. Mungo's. Seeing the calculating edge Albus had had once he heard that a select group of students and professors had been prepared for his flashback had been disturbing. Albus had quickly professed his gratitude that they had taken such precautions to make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone. The fact that he had hurt people despite their preparation had certainly angered Dumbledore. James hadn't been sure if he was angry that he had hurt his own students and colleagues or angry that he had been exposed as such a dangerous and powerful wizard. Despite his defeat of Grindlewald, and the power he had shown he had been looked at like a savior. The incident had exposed to the public something the Order of the Phoenix had always known. Albus Dumbledore was a dangerous man. James had seen quite a few of Dumbledore's political allies step back a bit from him, no longer seeing him as a powerful but eccentric teacher, but as someone else all together.

The healers had quickly determined what had caused the flashback and Albus had been banned from Hogwarts for its safety, due to the high levels of High magic likely inducing another flashback. Albus hadn't even been awake when that decision had been made. James knew that this was exactly what his son's lover had wanted, and while being wary of his methods, in this instance he couldn't doubt his motivation. Sirius had told him quite clearly that without his lover's help, his Harry might have been severely wounded.

Tom and Harry had come to Potter Manor to continue working on refitting the building they were turning into an apartment complex. James still approved of the project from a monetary perspective, but he was wondering what the outside motivation was for such a project, because however much he wanted to distrust Tom Riddle, he knew the young man was interested in money only as a tool rather than a goal itself. He was not using his son. And despite his past political associations he didn't actually disagree with what his son and his son's lover were doing. He just thought their methods were rather extreme, a bit to Slytherin for his tastes, not that such a methodology was surprising.

**Kiss**

Tom and Harry were looking over the plans that Harry and Tom, but mostly Tom had created for the apartment building. Harry could help with the general stuff, but he came up with the unique ideas that would make it original and successful while Tom figured out how to do it. Tom lacked the creativity to do more than look outside the box, while Harry on the other hand could tell it was a cube that was part of a bridge.

"So the plan is to double every floor but the first floor?" Harry asked looking through the plans for the space expansion. They were quite complicated but in the end they just required talent in Arithmacy, Runes, and Potions to implement.

"Why wouldn't we double the first floor as well?" Tom asked, he knew there were multiple reason's not to, most specifically magical stability but he was curious at what in particular Harry wanted to include that would cause a conflict.

"Well, first of all we will need a ritual room. It should be available to the residents if they book it in advance," Harry stated seeing the growing realization in Tom's eyes.

"And if they have access to a ritual room, they might wonder why we consider it necessary. They also might investigate various wizarding rituals deepening their exposure to the Olde Ways," Tom replied intrigued.

"Exactly. I also think we should include a potions lab of some sort, with space for residents to keep their supplies. We wouldn't want a potion gone wrong to collapse the space expansion, the words, or the walls. It would be a very useful safety feature. As for other rooms that should be available to the residents: a small library, mail room and common area both inside and outside the wards."

"What exactly do you mean outside the wards? How tight do we want to make them?" Tom asked. He knew private homes, particularly of notable pureblood families were quite tight, but most other housing had varying degrees depending on the resident.

"I think we should model them on general muggle security systems for apartment complexes. Each resident is given an individual code to go along with their magical signature; if they don't match then it would alert us or whoever the manager is. If a resident has a visitor coming, they would type in their room number and it would connect a mirror by the entry to a paired mirror in the apartment, like an intercom," Harry explained, not sure if Tom had heard of it in his brief periods of time in the muggle world.

"We would have to make sure that no magical means of disguise would work in the mirror, otherwise it wouldn't be very secure," Tom stated. Security was an issue that he agreed could be a very profitable and unique investment. It would also give on residents, especially with small children, a more secure feeling, and lessen the chances of property damage. "But deliveries would have to be handled differently, since they would come through the floo."

"I had already planned to have a public and private floo. One for the residents and one for the guests, etcetera outside security. I also think we should have a floo per floor for residents to make firecalls from, but can't be used to enter the building."

"Won't that be very limiting for them, in terms of communication?"

"You forget were aiming at the muggleborn population. Anyways they would be able to communicate by phone. But I am sure any pure of half blood that stays here would appreciate being a bit harder to talk to, not at the mercy of their family's beck and call as the floo shows their living area. It gives much more privacy," Harry said delighting in the thought. Draco and Harry had managed to be caught making out in the living room by Draco's father, it had not gone over well.

"I suppose," Tom replied never having any difficulties with the floo, especially since he hadn't lived anywhere where it was available. "How are we going to make sure the electricity and phone systems are working? I doubt there are spells that can tell you."

"We should get a muggle to check the system and to install a two sided elevator so we could have the space expanded floors accessed from one side and the normal floors from the other," Harry said flipping through the plans.

"If we have the normal floors in good condition when we do the space expansion we could include runes to make it a complete duplication. It would be a bit difficult to determine what the right configuration would be for the electronic aspects, but with a bit of experimentation it would definitely be doable," Tom declared, glossing over the fact that nobody had done it before. But having a good challenge along with the security invention would keep him interested while Harry dealt with the muggles and fixed the interior. They would both deal with accepting tenants.

"Let's do it then."

**Kiss**

It was already a month, into the summer break before Tom and Harry had their first visitor to the apartment complex. They had seen quite a bit of Harry's family because they had been staying at Potter Manor until a week ago when they had finally fixed up the first floor apartment to their specifications. Their first visitor was Draco Malfoy, of course, come to protest at how slowly Harry had been responding to his letters.

Draco had come to the interior door where the words started, and had puzzled his way through activating the mirror as the instructions next to it said. "Hello … mirror. I am looking for Harry Potter," Draco said completely skeptical that it would work.

Harry's face popped up almost immediately to his surprise. "Hey, Draco. I wasn't expecting you to come visit. Anything wrong?"

"Besides you not responding to my owls … not really. I am mostly just worried and stressing myself on what I should do for my initial investment to show my maturity and help the cause at the same time," Draco said.

"Struck by a thought, Harry led Draco into the mail room explaining what it was for. He opened the 000 mailbox and inside was a small pile of mail including a letter from Draco, "Sorry, Draco. With the words set up, the automatic mail filing spell started working even before we started living here because we only left to sleep."

"So you've haven't been shacking up and enjoying your break, how disappointing. I had such grandiose thoughts about all the trouble you had gotten into, and all the sex you had," Draco said disappointed.

"Oh, we've had lots of sex since we need to raise magic for the building expansion. We also needed to raise magic to get the wards set even if we only raised them layer by layer, they are still quite complicated."

"You raised all the wards by yourselves," Draco whistled in amazement. "I'm impressed. But both Tom and you have ridiculous amounts of magic, and once you amplify it with sex magic you could have raised enough power to flatten the surrounding buildings."

Harry finally led Draco to their apartment, giving a quick description of what they would be used for, he also mentioned how the roof would be available to all residents and their planes to put in a small greenhouse to grow common potions ingredients. Tom looked up from the building plans for a moment, saw Draco, and then turned back to his work. "Ignore him," Harry said, "He's on the verge of a breakthrough on how to manage the duplication of the muggle aspects that need duplication."

"Muggle thing, Harry?"

"The apartment complex is aimed at muggleborns. What did you expect Draco, all the conveniences of Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know what to expect. But anyway that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not sure what I should do for my initial investment; there are just too many options."

"Well it should have something to do with the ministry, because not only is that your families power base but also because politics interests you. You always did love a good argument," Harry said teasingly but truthfully.

"He should start a law firm," Tom interjected finally putting his paper's down.

"What is a law firm?" Draco asked.

"Law firms have lawyers on retainer that take on clients to protect them in criminal trials, to write official documents, and to handle complicated permits and documents with the government," Tom explained, know that while Harry had a vague idea of what a lawyer was, he didn't realize how necessary the profession was for the magical world.

"But my father can do all those things appropriately, and he taught me as well. Why would someone need help with something so straight forward?" Draco asked.

"I learned some of that from my father, but I'm certainly not an expert," Harry admitted, not particularly liking to fall short in comparison to Draco. "But only purebloods get that type of education on how to navigate the pit falls of the ministry. Everyone else just struggles along with the help of their friends."

"I guess I could try offering services like that this summer and see if people do want that type of help," Draco admitted. He had great respect for the leader of the movement and suspected that most of the advice he gave was accurate as well as thoughtfully considered. "So, how would I go about rounding up customers?"

**Kiss**

Their next visitor was a bit more expected, Neville Longbottom showed up at precisely five minutes before the time he had been invited to arrive. He had walked from the closest floo which was an antique shop at least thirty minutes away, so he was sweating lightly in his gardening clothes. Tom and Harry had commissioned him to get the greenhouse into working order and to start growing a few plants, that at least they could use even if they didn't get any tenants after they completed the expansion.

"Hello, Harry, Riddle. I'm grateful that you trust my skills enough in this area to pay me for my services," Neville said a tad too formal.

"Well, Longbottom, you have always had the easiest time with earth elementals and now that you are gaining control of them I imagine that you expertise will have only improved," Tom stated giving Neville one of the appreciated complements of his life.

"Thank you. I have considered opening up a greenhouse after Hogwarts because they want to have a couple years of experience before you can apprentice for you mastery," Neville said modestly.

"But you definitely want to get your mastery?" Harry asked.

"Of course, it's the only way to learn green magic."

"Then I have an idea for how you would go about starting a greenhouse that you wouldn't be horrified to leave behind. I know how attached you were to the plants that you had to leave at Longbottom Manor during the school year. But what if you teamed up with a potions master," Harry said getting wrapped up in his ideas and not paying attention to the terrified look on Neville's face.

"Like Professor Snape?"

"Not all Potions Master's are like Professor Snape, Longbottom," Tom said putting in his two sickles despite his better judgment. Neville Longbottom was Harry's friend, ally and roommate, which meant he had nothing to do with Tom. "He is particularly strict because he is teaching. Potions has the highest chance of student deaths than any other subject, the rate can be as high as 9 out of every 100 students. He hasn't lost a student since he has started teaching."

"That makes a lot of sense," said both Neville and Harry. Tom looked incredulously at Harry, who should have known better.

"I also wondered why he was so mean at school and nice when he visited the family. I just thought he felt like he had to be a really strict teacher because he is so young," Harry explained sheepishly. "But, anyway Neville if you grow just a few really rare plants then you could easily move them to your next greenhouse while still supplying the potion master that you have teamed up with."

"That sounds like a very interesting idea, Harry. I'm sure that you wouldn't try to maneuver me into working with someone in the movement," Neville stated knowing the exact opposite.

Harry just laughed and headed up to the roof. Tom somewhat curious about how much Neville could do in so little time. Once on the roof Neville brought out two bags, after he cleaned out the raised beds adjusting the heights for variation, he opened the first bad and dirt poured out. Tom could see Neville's magic filtering the dirt with a few insects and rocks being shunted to the side. Neville then quickly disposed of them mentioning how some insects were parasites while others were necessary to a plants life cycle. He then opened the other bag and brought out containers of seeds that he organized by danger of the plant to wizards, and size of the plant fully grown. As he actually put them in the dirt his magic encouraged them to grow as he watered them. It was like a father looking after his children checking to make sure they were fed right, and had a comfortable place to sleep. The fact that Neville started taking to the plants once he forgot they were still watching him, was just on eccentricity that Harry had always suspected Neville had. He had walked in on Neville cooing to his Miblius Mibliotoma a few too many times for it to be coincidence.

"After Hogwarts, if you want to live here, we'll reduce your rent if you look after the plants," Tom said starting Neville into dropping one of his thankfully closed seed containers.

"I would like that. My parents might be alright to live with but my Gran is a bit overpowering all the time," Neville admitted. And Harry knew it was true since his grandmother had been the person who spent the most time with him due to his parents' tremendously busy work schedule as auror partners.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hope you like the unexpected twist. Thanks for the reviews, I should say that more often. Raven, you should get an account so I can respond to you.

Chapter 17

It was finally time to expand the building. Setting up the ritual had taken days, as each floor needed the runes and the runic circle completely perfect and in perfect alignment with the other floors. It had taken a week for Tom to figure out the runic array on the elevator to connect it to all the floors, Harry had felt quite useless during that week, but started running advertisements about the apartment complex in the Daily Prophet. It was in all actuality the culmination of more than a month's worth of work. That of course included charging crystals with sex magic to make their expansion of the first floor trigger a cascade expanding all the other floors with the magic in the crystals.

But to trigger the cascade effect they needed to trigger their own ritual with sex magic, not that Harry was complaining. With the rate Tom had been driving himself the only time they had sex was to charge the crystals. He had actually taken to giving Tom a mild relaxation drought in his late night tea to make sure he fell asleep. He was happy with his writing progress on the sex magic manual.

"Tom, you ready?" Harry asked.

"Just about, I just need to deactivate the protective wards while we do the ritual because otherwise stretching the area inside the wards might tear them," Tom replied as he started tracing the control runes, located in their living room, backwards. Harry followed suit despite his feelings of apprehension.

"We're going to broadcast a tremendous magical signature when we do the ritual, with the wards down," Harry said a bit anxious. Tom looked up from his last minute checks and saw that Harry was legitimately worried. Standing up he walked around the runic circle which had been engraved into the white marble floor, and pulled Harry into his arms.

"The ritual will work, we've tested it enough times that we know it isn't going to blow us up," Tom said confidently. "We have the runic circles aligned throughout the building, including the roof, as you wanted for the safety feature." Tom slowly guided him into the ritual circle and lit the candles at each compass point.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Harry mumbled but he started to get ready for the ritual, opening his Gift of Sight to check the activation of the other floors. Everything was as it should be. Harry exhaled and pushed his worries away, he knew the ritual would work, but he suspected something might go wrong or twisted.

They were quickly caught up in the details of the ritual, which include chanting in Latin and linking to another crystal generally used to store power. This time it was used to activate the other crystals, so as they poured power into the crystal it powered the ritual starting all the others. In a way it was the easiest type of ritual because the runic details took care of almost all of their direct involvement. Now they just needed to feed power into the crystal and that was the easy part.

Tom knelt at Harry's feet and waited for Harry to tell him what to do. They had developed a system to let instincts Harry had received upon finishing the sex magic ritual. Just having sex might raise power but they wouldn't learn anything once they had already mastered the basics. Tom was strangely accommodating in following his lead despite his personal dominance, not that harry was objecting since he himself had quite a few submissive tendencies. The fact that Tom quickly turned the techniques he learned from Harry on Harry just added a bit of spice. Harry had actually started reading muggle books about sex to find different ways to trigger more information.

Harry slowly started to trace mirrored patterns on both sides of Tom's back, his magic leaving a tangible tracing. Harry slowly knelt with his back to Tom's and leaned back into Tom transferring the marks. They weren't runes or anything of documented significance but rather a mirrored pattern that with the marks mirrored any sensation he felt to Tom and the other way around.

Turning back around Harry tentatively ran a finger down Tom's neck, and shivered at the sensation on his own. "Anything you want Tom. As I feel it, so will you and vice a versa." Tom immediately turned and pulled Harry into his lap, spreading Harry's leg's so he was straddling him as he leaned back until he was lying in the middle of the circle.

"Anything is a temptation, my Harry," Tom whispered in Harry's ear as he ran a finger to activate the runes that prepared him. Tom twitched feeling the normal sensation but so unexpected due to the lack of magic activating his own runes. Tom's hand resting on Harry's ass prompted him forward despite lying on Tom. He slowly slithered up Tom's body the feel of each other almost degrading them into frotting against each other. But finally Harry's nipples were in reach and Tom bit down only to twitch as he almost came. It seemed that Harry was quite honest about liking a bit of pain with his pleasure. If Harry had bitten Tom it might have given him a jolt of arousal, but Harry was another matter entirely. In a way this was the most enlightening use of sex magic so far, now he could learn exactly what drove Harry crazy rather than assuming because of his reaction. Tom could hardly keep his hands and mouth off of Harry so he never knew exactly what caused his most delicious gasps and moans.

Tom's hands drifted all over Harry as his mouth did the same wherever it could reach. Cataloging the results consumed so much of his attention that Tom almost forgot that he himself was aroused, despite the pleasure he was receiving from Harry and as Harry felt it. When Tom finally guided Harry back onto his cock, he moaned uncontrollably." Good god no wonder Harry made so much noise when he bottomed, he was quite sensitive and enjoyed the uncomfortable adjustment altogether too much.

He thrust up into Harry as Harry ground down taking them over the edge soon after. Harry looked up as he came, his Sight seeing the successful rituals completing one by one after theirs. "It worked," Harry told Tom, giddy, accomplished, and astonished all at once.

"How could you doubt me?" Tom asked his signature smirk lighting up his face.

"I was foolish," Harry said as he lowered his head coquettishly, "Master." Making Tom recall exactly where his cock was and what he could do with it.

**Kiss**

Tom came home from Diagon Alley, after visiting the goblins to set up a business vault, to a frantic Harry. Harry rant to him and gave him a hug so hard he couldn't breathe. "Where were you?" Harry asked frightened. "I knew immediately something must have happened … you're always so efficient … the only way the goblins could have such a big hold be during a goblin war."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Tom asked cautiously trying to calm Harry down. He was completely startled by how rattled Harry was, he had only been gone for an hour or so, nothing worrisome. "I was only gone for a few hours, the paperwork wasn't quick, but it didn't take forever."

Harry's face paled even more. "Tom you left at noon, its 5 o'clock right now," Harry stated, worrying a bit that Tom would think that was a ridiculously short amount of time to be worried about. But Harry knew Tom. If he told him he would be gone for two hours, he would be back two hours later.

Tom cast a tempus charms out of habit, 5:12 floated in the air in front of him. While most didn't know, Tom had a photographic memory. "I left the bank at 1:52, according to the big clock in Gringotts."

"Memory charm," Harry said certain. Neither wizard had forgotten the Black curse that had drawn them together.

"Dumbledore's still in the hospital," Tom said a bit disappointed. It would have been nice if he only had enemies that he knew about, even a singular unknown enemy would have been preferred.

"Despite Dumbledore's general distaste for you, our politics, and High magic, he wouldn't cast Black magic even if his life depended on it. I'm not sure if he's even capable, he has extreme reactions to High magic in general without even getting into the technicalities of light or dark," Harry said confidently. He might not like how Dumbledore was treating Tom, or even how he had used his parents and considered them his subjects but he knew enough. Grindlewald had been Albus Dumbledore's personal demon, and anything related to the evil that the Dark Lord had committed was anathema to Albus.

"Do you think you could break it?" Tom asked. He would prefer to avoid the hospital because it would create a record. His kidnappers would be on the lookout for him to find an expert to remove it. Tom was worried at what lengths they might go to make him forget them taking him.

Harry immediately activated his Sight and his Healing. "They didn't curse you with anything else to affect you like the black curse. But I do see slight smudges of something in your blood stream, its probably a potion of some sort. Looking at your mind …" Harry called magic to his fingers and made an enlarging motion. "There is definitely something there. I wouldn't have noticed if we hadn't suspected and been looking closely."

"Next time they might take you," Tom said truly frightened. Harry smiled; glad to actually be the calm one for a moment. "No they wouldn't Tom. A healer's gift works instinctively on themselves, so that even when everyone around them is dropping like flies they can heal anyone they can."

"Please … break it, heal it. Whatever you can, we need to be prepared for their next move," Tom demanded almost desperately, terrified at the thought that his memories had been taken from him so easily. He needed to develop a way to make sure his mind wasn't tampered with again, without him being alerted to it. If he hadn't told Harry how long it was going to take they wouldn't have any hint that something was wrong. With Harry's gift he would know if someone had cursed him in general, but it seemed that any intrusion on the mind was difficult to detect.

Harry wasn't confident, he actually looked quite the opposite, but despite his uncertainty he was going to do it because Tom was relying on him. This was also quite a wake-up call for him to get training in his Gift of Healing, he might have mastered the animagus transformation and know quite a few tracks on how to use the Sight. But his learning was far from complete. Engaging his Sight he lifted his hand to Tom's head tracing his features, running his fingers through his hair until he located the foreign magic. Tentatively he sent his healing magic into Tom, right behind his left ear. He could feel something that almost seemed like a blockade, he slowly cleaned it away making sure not to damage the channels.

He had read that no matter the strength of an obliviate spell, the memories were still in your head, you just couldn't access them. It was the reason that long time periods and traumas, particularly head trauma's were often when the memory spells were detected due to the patient remembering snip it's of memories, particularly in dreams.

Tom gasped as he suddenly gained access to the memory. It was dark, frightening, and enlightening. He needed to show it to Harry immediately. "Does your father have a pensive?" Tom asked, wanting to share the memory quickly despite not having evidence for his urgency.

"He had one in his office," Harry replied already heading to the floo with Tom right behind him.

**Kiss**

Tom and Harry after entering the manor went directly to James' study, not paying any attention to who was or wasn't in the manor. The situation completely blinding them to the fact that it was getting close to dinner, after entering the antique styled study filled with bookshelves and wooden paneling, Harry pressed a latch in the paneling to reveal a hidden cabinet which contained the pensieve.

Tom carefully removed the memory and placed it in the pensieve, their fingers following quickly after it. The usual disorienting falling feeling brought the two boys to Tom exiting Gringotts. Looking at the sun the time was obviously only a couple hours past noon. As Tom approached the apparition point, a nondescript man wearing an ordinary black robe stumbled into Tom. But as they watched carefully the man jabbed Tom with a needle that was attached to the inside of his ring, as he caught Tom's arm as he apologized for his clumsiness. Tom had time for one scornful remark about being aware of his surroundings before he collapsed, with the stranger catching him before his collapse was obvious to any casual passersby.

The man signaled over another ordinary wizard, who put his arm under Tom so they looked like two guys helping their friend home from the pub, despite the early hour. A subtle spell made Tom's legs move forward in an awkward approximation of walking, the inference of being drunk the only factor that disguised how odd the gait was. Tom head was flopped forward hiding his face, so even if he had known someone that passed him in the crowd they wouldn't have recognized him.

"That take down was very professional," Tom stated. "I barely felt a thing; it was almost like I got poked by a finger nail."

"And you were only steps away from the apparition point. They were waiting in ambush for you in particular. But, of course any description of the culprit is practically useless. If they could kidnap you so smoothly then they definitely modified their physical appearances," Harry said concerned.

The memory went blank as Tom lost consciousness, no longer able to see because it was Tom's memory they were watching. Tom woke up in a chair that had embedded runes that restrained him physically and magically. Harry could see Tom flexing his magic against the restraints as the magic running through them got brighter in bursts. Tom had always been good at wandless magic particularly due to his practice as a young child.

Within the memory they could see Tom slowly assimilating the situation he was in as he finally overcame the effects of the potion. He examined the surroundings taking in the large stone room with no windows, only torches on the surrounding walls except for the magical light directly above him. The torches created more shadows rather than illuminating the room but Tom could see five robed figures standing around him. A man, obviously lower ranked came from behind him with a small potion bottle containing a clear potion that was definitely vertiserum.

The Tom trapped in the memory tried to say something, making it clear that he was under a silencing spell. It seemed as if his kidnappers only wanted knowledge from him, not fear or threats like most criminals that aren't in it for the money. Because clearly this group wasn't having trouble with providing for themselves, even the fact that they were able to get their hands on vertiserum spoke of what type of organization he had been taken by.

One of the robed men motioned for him to be doused, and he quickly fell under the influence of one of the wizarding world's most powerful potions. His voice came out dazedly in response to the preliminary questions of what is your name, your house at Hogwarts, etc.

They quickly started in on the real questions, the man in the center asked, "What ritual did you perform yesterday, and with how many other people?"

"I performed a sex magic ritual with my lover," Tom stated clearly trying to avoid giving details despite the potion.

"You're lover is Harry Potter?" another robed man asked.

"Yes."

"Why was the magic so easily detected?" a woman asked slightly surprising Tom.

"We took the wards down to perform the ritual," Tom replied.

Tom could tell the leader was becoming impatient with the questioning process, "Why did you need to take the wards down to perform the ritual, and what was its purpose?"

They had finally been specific enough in their wording to get him to explain, "Harry and I were expanding the number of floors in the building, which would have increased the area of space that the wards were protecting, which could tear them."

"How many floors did you expand?" the woman asked, she seemed unusually sharp.

"We were expanding seven floors," Tom stated, which brought a round of gasps and cry's of astonishment at doing something so impossible.

But it was the muttered, "How is that even possible?" that took the fear out of the conspirator's as Tom answered.

"We charged multiple storage crystal's with sex magic, and linked the ritual of duplicating one floor to the other crystal's in duplicate set up's to cause a cascade effect, making all the rituals happen at the same time," Tom said, before starting to get into the technical details of how to cause a cascade effect.

One of the robed men that had been on the right had moved closer to Tom to hear the details, obviously interested. But Tom's explanation was quickly silenced as the hurried discussion between the other members turned to him. Tom had clearly heard them discussing how this was a false alarm, a onetime event that had triggered the high magical power sensitivity net due to linking rituals together.

Tom was glad to let them assume so, but he knew that any ritual Harry and he would perform would probably set of such nets. He just hoped that Harry figured out that something had happened to him. Tom had known that he was extremely magically powerful from a young age, but he hadn't determined how dangerous that could be. It seemed that Harry had been right to worry about performing a ritual without wards, because at least one group in magical Britain was paying attention. He wasn't sure how proactive they were, but it definitely put them in a dangerous position.

It was the academic, who had been interested in the technicalities that almost blew a hole in the groups assumptions. "You and your lover produce quite a lot of sex magic together, more than has been registered at other such sites. Why is that?"

Tom was lucky that the more correct answer was easily acceptable one, "We could soulbond," Tom replied, "and are displaying all the signs that indicate we will go down that path." They accepted the answer easily, despite its rarity. Tom thanked all the gods and goddess of magic that they hadn't worded the question so he had to explain that it had been Tom and Harry that had activated the kiss spreading sex magic. The speed at which they had done that ritual would be one of the things that would concern a group like this.

Suddenly the assistant was in front of him, and all he heard was a stunning spell. He was woken up with a quick enervate in an alley only feet from where he had been kidnapped. Before he could even recover, the assistant obliviated him and he walked to the apparition point and left.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry for being so slow with the update. I got a beta, which turns me into a such a procrastinator since I no longer finish a chapter than put it up as soon as possible. So unfortunately that has failed. I also managed to go on vacation, which didn't help my writing at all. And then I took up crotchet which just takes up massive amounts of time, while watching TV(I made a hat, scarf, fingerless gloves, and am in progress on an afghan. I went a bit overboard with it.). So I will hopefully get back on track towards publishing once a week, without outside editing :(

Chapter 18

They came out of the pensieve to the sight of a slightly angry and slightly worried Lord Potter. "Hey, Dad," was all Harry got out before his father interrupted him, in an oddly commanding voice that was quite at odds with his public character.

"If you don't have a good reason for upsetting your mother by hurrying past you, I'm going to be quite upset," James proclaimed.

"Tom was just kidnapped and obliviated. I broke the memory charm but we both needed to see it from an outside perspective," Harry calmly stated, completely taking the wind out of his father's sails.

"You broke an obliviation?" was all James could think to say. Only top mind healer's were able to delicately remove any magic messing with brain function, otherwise they might damage something in the process. The fact that his son had done so was breath stopping.

"Well, to be more accurate, I healed it," Harry replied a bit puzzled by the astonishment. Tom was showing an unusual amount of curiosity as well.

"Harry … I hadn't realized you're gift was that strong," his father said, before cautiously asking, " You haven't told anyone else about his, have you?"

"No, we just found out today," Harry replied.

"I wouldn't let him do anything that stupid," Tom stated. Harry glared at him for the assumption of having control of Harry, but he didn't disagree. Being in a relationship meant you gave parts of yourself to your lover as they gave you parts of themselves.

"Thank god," James said, suddenly taking a seat in large red armchair behind his desk. " I hadn't mentioned the details of the interior politicking that goes on in the ministry, but memory charms makes up a large part of it. Cleaning up messes, that various politicians have made, from saying something confidential to the wrong person to covering up assaults. Being a ministry aide has such a bad reputation because of the bad things that happen to them, and the bad things people make them do. If you had ever expressed interest in the ministry, I would have made sure you were never an aide and told you why."

"But there must be some people who are against how corrupt the system is?" Tom asked, his political fervor filling his voice.

"Oh, there are. But if you do anything too overt to stop it, you get obliviated as well. It happened to Sirius once, but I noticed that something was missing. That was when the depth of the problem became obvious. They obliviated an auror, not just some random assistant in the wrong place at the wrong time. Our boss, then drew Sirius away and gave him a speech about if he kept losing his memories he wouldn't be a good auror," James continued, completely wrapped up in the story. James didn't notice how Harry's horror turned to determination after looking at the expression on his father's face.

"Did your boss mean, that you shouldn't be at the wrong place listening or that auror's can't become accustomed to having random memory gaps were criminals had gotten a hold of them?" Tom asked.

"He never clearly stated either way. But anyone who was obliviated more than a handful of times was either pushed into a desk job or fired," James replied.

"But why do people work as assistants at the ministry if it's common knowledge among ministry employee's what happens to them? I wouldn't think Arthur Weasley would have let his son take such a position without warning him," Harry said, thrown a bit by the idea of Arthur acting so out of character even with his estranged son.

James grimaced, not particularly wanting to mention other people's secrets. "Arthur did warn him and fairly seriously about it. But the problem is that if an assistant can maneuver their way up the ladder before being obliviated too many times, they become very successful politicians. Partially because they know or can infer what skeletons are in the closets of the most powerful people, and also because people remember having the assistant do horrible things for them, which provides its own blackmail. Any aspiring politician is corrupted by the system before they even get close to any power."

Tom was shocked and all of a sudden quite glad that Dumbledore had blackballed him at the ministry. He probably would have noticed the obliviates quickly and started striking back, not understanding the system. It seemed that Harry had been even more correct then he had assumed, political change could not come from inside the ministry. "We should inform the movement," he said to Harry blatantly mentioning his political aspirations for the first time in front of James Potter. He then turned to James, "And I would suggest you watch my memory, because despite how common obliviates might be, mine wasn't. Particularly given how smoothly I was kidnapped and restrained while questioned under Vertiserum."

James was quite surprised and did as he was told, which was quite surprising given the instructions came from his son's slightly older lover. He had always seen himself as more of a leader than a follower except in extreme circumstances. But it seemed as if these were.

**Kiss**

The letters to the movement's key members had been sent out the night before, inviting them all to the apartment complex. Finishing the apartment's renovations was actually the perfect excuse for a gathering of their peers that didn't require any cloak and dagger methods. Harry actually started out giving a tour to everyone that arrived on time and was interested. He also described the ritual they had used to expand the floors because they would learn about it either way.

"That's quite an innovative way to add space to a building." Theodore Nott said as he looked at the ritual circle that was inscribed in the floor of apartment 24. It was the apartment that lined up with the center of the building. Now they just needed a way to make the circle tamperproof. Damaging the circle might not collapse the space expansion but it would certainly degrade the stability, and would need to be fixed soon afterward.

"Thank you," Harry replied leading them back to the elevator. "It was a massive undertaking that attracted more attention than we wanted. But we might have a lead on who cursed Tom."

Nott nodded seriously, while Tom called the meeting to order by explaining why they were there. "Yesterday, I was taken off the streets questioned and obliviated by an unknown group of individuals. When looking at the recovered memory I learned a few important secrets about the Ministry. This information will be critical for the movement so I have invited you all here to observe the memory." He indicated the memory and people started to enter it two by two. There were 8 people in the room: surprisingly enough Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Arcturus Black, Karena Yaxley, Rabastan Lestrange, Merinda Higgs, and Reginald Bulstrode.

It was Yaxley that stated the first conclusion, "Either someone cursed Tom due to his connection with the Slytherin line, due to his magical power, or due to our political goals. If it was due to his power than it can't have been this group, otherwise they wouldn't have bought Tom explanation of using power crystals to perform a ritual he designed," she stated.

"But we did use crystals," Harry protested.

Draco cleared his throat, attracting attention before he cut in. "From your writing it was easy to deduce the crystals you used were heirlooms. The crystals you can buy generally have a much lower power threshold, but you describe the two of you filling one in one … session. There is also the time between empowering such crystals, to keep the schedule you set for yourselves you must have filled one every couple of days."

"But that is far outside the probability for powerful wizards, not even mentioning more normally powered individuals. If the individuals had been concerned with how powerful I was at school they would have quickly seen through my description, since crystals are generally used as a crutch for less-powerful wizards nowadays. But back when families used heirloom crystals like we did, they were to help perform great feats," Tom stated confidently.

"I think we might be taking our conclusions a bit far," Black said. "While Dumbledore is in the hospital, that doesn't mean he couldn't be part of the group, just that he wasn't there. I would tentatively suggest that he isn't the leader of the organization."

Tom nodded acknowledging the point, he didn't want to accept that Dumbledore might not be the ringleader, even if he was involved, because it would mean an even more powerful individual was. "What about personal enemies to your family?" asked Yaxley making a chill run down his spin.

"I have an Uncle," Tom stated quietly. "But when I went looking for my mother's family he was in Azkaban for cursing the muggle my mother had run off with." Harry took Tom's hand, knowing how hard it had been to admit that. Tom might be well known as a half blood at least in Slytherin house but he had kept the dirty details to himself. "The Auror's I talked to said he was insane. I could see an insane man cursing me with a black curse, if he was out of prison. The reason he cursed my father in the first place was for leading my mother away from her family."

"I think he could be a prime suspect for that attack, since you could have been under the effects of the curse for weeks before I noticed it," Harry said. "And there must have been a Hogsmede weekend during that time period. We should mention this to my father." He received a few puzzled looks and Tom's raised eyebrow. "As an Auror he can check out the case and bring your Uncle for questioning if he's out of prison.

But that leaves us with the problem of trying to accomplish anything in a Ministry that obliviates do-gooders into functional bystanders, doing nothing."

Neville piped in for the first time, he was a little uncomfortable practically surrounded by Slytherin's he didn't know well. He did know Harry and Tom, maybe even Draco but he had never been very confident in himself. "It would be perfect if we could just make them forget memory charms," Neville said, almost as an aside, one of those comments about like wishing for philosopher's stone.

Tom's head jerked up, "If we modified a notice-me-not charm, maybe we could. Of course we couldn't have any near the Aurors or the Obliviators, but it could certainly help. Though modifying a spell like that would require a spellcrafter."

Neville was a bit surprised that someone as knowledgeable and confident as Tom Riddle would admit to needing someone, other than Harry. Because as their relationship became clearer to others, the dependence that they shared was clearly a bridge stronger than magic. Neville wondered if there was something odd about his perspective when he realized that he firmly believed that given the time Tom Riddle could become a spellcrafter if he wanted to.

"I guess that might need to be a long term goal," Draco said he cataloged all the people he knew. "I don't know of any spellcrafter's joining the guide in the last ten years or so. Recruiting someone that much older than use would be difficult. But it's not like we can ignore this, having that much corruption in the Ministry means we need to know the details of what's going on."

"We should place someone inside as a ministry aide," Harry said surprisingly given how dangerous a position like that would be. "We will set him up with a mind healer that will regularly remove his obliviates." Tom sighed internally in relief that Harry was taking his father's advice and not revealing that it was just need someone who can act as if nothing had happened once he remembers," Harry finished feeling slightly guilty for whoever would be asked to volunteer.

"Evan Rosier," Yaxley said with a shudder. "He's brilliant but crazy, and supports our ideas. I see him at family gatherings because he is a cousin, he's only a few years older but he didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Because he's crazy," Draco burst in. "I was scared of him only minutes after being introduced, he's always speaking in riddles."

"Well it sounds like we've got out man," Tom said with a smile, "now we just need to get him on board. Harry wasn't entirely sure how they were going to recruit someone that was considered crazy, or even get him hired by the Ministry, but he knew Tom would think of something.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry again for the long wait, you are getting a longer chapter to make up for it though. I just finished an internship and moved this week which is the reason for the lateness.

**Sexually explicit material, last scene **

Chapter 19

It turned out that contacting Evan Rosier was a bit more complicated then they had suspected. He was traveling during the summer on a world tour of sorts, strictly of the magical world of course but that still left a tremendous amount of places he might be. Harry decided that instead of going off on wild hypogriff chase they would focus on finding the person who had cursed Tom while they lined up residents for the apartment building. Harry had informed his father of their suspicions a few days ago and they had just received an urgent summons from the Wizgenmot. Both Tom and Harry knew what that meant; it seemed Morphant Gaunt was guilty, or at least guilty enough for the aurors to bring him to trial.

They quickly flooed to the ministry having finally got themselves hooked up to the system yesterday after a week of travails as the Ministry floo workers had had trouble understanding the floo setting's they wanted for security. The whole process made Harry shudder, it had practically been death by paperwork and that had been after they tested that all the fireplaces even the ones in the expanded floors were floo compatible, at least for fire-calling.

James was waiting for them at the floo, dressed in full auror robes. James quickly gave his son and his son's lover the details of the trial. "Harry, Tom, I don't know where you got the idea that it might have been your uncle that cursed you but the tip truly paid off. The instant Sirius and I asked him if he had he started a duel, casting all sorts of dark magic. We barely got him restrained working together, but Sirius knows his dark magic so he had us covered. Inside his … shack he was gathering ingredients for another black ritual, which lead us to question Gaunt to track down his sources leading to a big black market dealer being busted. That was why the trial has taken so long. We had to catch the dealer before Gaunt's trial." James was clearly rushing the explanation as he guided them down to courtroom 10. The elevator plummeted out from underneath them taking them down.

"I had started to think he might have left the country," Tom stated, his displeasure at being kept out of the loop faint but visible.

"Sorry, Tom," James said clapping a hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's standard procedure, and we knew he couldn't come after you since he was in custody."

Despite being dissatisfied with that answer, Tom nodded in understanding auror procedure was something he didn't know much about, but that was going to change. When they arrived at the courtroom they were quickly shown to seats on the side. The Wizengmot was almost fully assembled, Harry presumed that it was due to the fact this was a case including Black magic and because Albus Dumbledore one of the strongest proponents against it wasn't here to guide the questioning. Harry was all too familiar with the lack of competency in the Wizengmot due to observing sessions with his father as part of his training as the Potter heir.

Luckily, it looked like Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, had taken a personal interest. She quickly called the court to order before calling James Potter as the auror who had come forward with new evidence on the case. "Auror Potter, describe the circumstance that lead to your arrival at Morphan t Guant's home."

James, in full auror mode reported concisely and accurately, "I had been given information that he might have held a grudge against his nephew, Tom Riddle, due to the circumstances under which his mother left the family home. His nephew was also publically acknowledging his descent from Salazar Slytherin's line and due to the talent he demonstrated it seemed likely he might claim one of the title' associated with the line."

"How did you receive this information?" Minister Bagngold asked. She might have been a tolerable Minister in regards to her actions towards legislation, but now that Harry knew more about the inner workings of the ministry his respect had both dropped and risen. The fact that she had worked her way up from a ministry aid within the system, though who knew in that day and age since it was a 100 years ago. But that she continued to use it raised an ire Harry had barely felt before. He had read the occasional muggle book, particularly in areas that wizard's had radically different positions, in this case muggle mind healing or psychology had told stories of abused children carrying out the same abuse on their own children. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but here was his first wizarding example.

"My son is Tom Riddle's lover so when they considered the possibility seriously they brought the issue to me due to my position as an Auror," James stated. Harry and Tom both knew that James' declaration even as an auror rather than Lord Potter was tacit approval of their relationship, which while quite acceptable according to the Olde Ways was a bit controversial to the slowly transferring muggle morals.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Dolores Umbridge stated, able to speak due to her holding her family seat, rather than her position in the ministry which was only a junior undersecretary to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"I discussed the possible conflict with Head Auror Scrimengour, but due to the lack of solid evidence in support of Morphant's guilt it wasn't considered an issue." James raised a hand to hold Umbridge from an obvious statement declaring how accurate that supposition was. "I went to interview the accused, but after we identified ourselves as Aurors he immediately attacked us making any possible conflict of interest in arresting him a moot point."

Amelia Bones quickly cut in, not wanting the trial to take days as it might if Umbridge was allowed to really get going. "We have a description of the battle in front of us, and looking at the curses Mr. Gaunt cast, he would be headed for Azkaban even if he didn't curse his nephew. Potions Master Allard please administer the vertiserum." The rest of the trial was cut and dry. Morphant quickly confessed to cursing Tom as well as performing a whole variety of forbidden magic. Harry quickly lost interest in the little details and considered the possible options the trial opened up for Tom.

"Tom," Harry murmured, not wanting to attract attention or be thought disrespectful. "If you petition the Wizengmot at the end of the trial you might be able to assume a previous lineage's name that merged with the Gaunts. I know you had considered changing your name before, don't look at me like that. The fact that you wanted to be called Lord Voldemort because it was an anagram of your name was hilarious dirt, your friends couldn't not tell me."

Tom sniffed in affront, but conceded the point, the name had been quite pretentions. And changing your name without going before the Wizengmot was an exercise in death by paperwork. He had looked into it. "I'm not sure what lines would be available for me to claim."

"That's what the potions master is for," Harry responded quickly. Tom's belief that he needed to research and know everything for himself had expanded his knowledge miles above most people but it had lead to the assumption that if he didn't know how, most people wouldn't either. Harry knew that Tom would grow into that confidence until it was true, but it certainly wasn't the case yet.

The trial quickly came to a close, but before the Wizengmot could disband, Tom stepped forward and spoke, "As the victim of such an atrocious attack from someone who should be family, I wish to petition the Wizengmot to allow me to assume a previous family name." The approval was quick, and treated as a matter of little importance except by Amelia Bones.

Once the potion had been given to Tom by the Potions Master, he quickly took it before cutting his finger to bleed on the treated parchment. Tom soon saw his surname of Riddle dissolve into three different options Gaunt, Peverell, and Slytheirn. He noticed the potion master's occulmency drop for an instant in shock but he quickly recovered. Tom quickly announced his decision before the Wizengmot dissolved, "I would now be known as Tomas Marvolo Peverell."

The Wizengmot dutifully responded with the traditional response, "We acknowledge you as Tomas Marvolo Peverell by magic's grace." He could tell by looking at the assembled Lords and Ladies that some of them understood the magnitude of having that last name but he quickly went back to Harry and his father and left quickly to go back home. Today had been quite a triumph, he had finally abandoned his horrid muggle father's name.

**Kiss**

Tom couldn't express how happy he was with his change in name; it wouldn't have even been possible without Harry. It seemed that all the good things in his life now could be attributed to Harry. He had never considered himself a man meant for love and commitment, or even the despicable fairy tale presentation of magic with the entailed romance. It seemed that foresight wasn't a talent of his at all. But with due consideration, Tom thought it was about time he expressed the depth of his feeling for Harry with something more meaningful than sex and something more permanent than sex.

It was relatively late at night only a few days before Harry's birthday, perilously close to the summer solstice. It was the perfect time to ritually give Harry his promise of commitment and love in the form of a promise ring. And because he wasn't going to form the ring on exactly any one of the four great holidays, it meant the grand circle were available.

"Harry," Tom said, "I have a surprise for you. But we need to take a walk for me to give it to you."

Harry yawned and rustled around on the sofa underneath the throw blanket. They had been cuddling together while they read and relaxed after their long day. The tenants were going to start moving in tomorrow so that they could raise the resident specific words with everyone invoked on the solstice. "Sure, I'm not too tired. A bit of cool summer air would wake me up and be quite refreshing."

They lazily put on shoes and sweaters before heading outside, arm in arm. When they were in a sufficiently protected area from muggle's Tom side-apparated them away, taking Harry by complete surprise.

"Tom," Harry said the moment he recovered from the unexpected apparition, "Were on earth have you … taken me?" Harry trailed off, as he looked around and realized exactly where he was, Stonehenge. He could see the small run down circle that the muggles considered the real Stonehenge and directly behind him was the larger original circle. The smaller circle had been built so that families could perform rituals without taking up the larger space that was more suited to a coven or conclave. The wards could have included the smaller circle during the great divide when the magical world separated from the muggle world, but too many people knew the legends of old that spoke of Stonehenge. The only way to fully protect it would have been a fidelus, which wasn't created at the time. A fidelus would have made the sight almost as useless to wizard's as well, so it had been much better to leave a fake available.

"I know we haven't exchanged any promises about our relationship," Tom stated. "But I want to change that, because while it might be understood that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to promise it to you."

"A promise ring?" Harry asked astounded. It was one of the first steps to forming a soulbond. It didn't guarantee it, and the ring was also a common step towards marriage or bonding as it was more properly called but it was a big step either way.

"A promise of our future together," Tom replied. He actually spotted another couple on the other side of the great ring. He led Harry over to them, since they needed to see if they were actually planning to use the circle. Surprisingly enough they both knew the couple if only vaguely, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. They had been Head Boy and Girl two years before Tom, while he had been a prefect.

"Hey, Percy," Harry said genially since his own connection with the Weasley family had once been quite close. "Are the two of you here for a ritual?"

"Yes," Percy coughed, obviously uncomfortable. "I have asked Penelope to marry me and she has accepted." Percy trailed off looking a Penelope worshipfully. It sent a shiver of disquiet down Harry's spine, because the sanctity of Percy's mind wasn't safe and hadn't been for years. Who knew if his feelings for Penelope were real or not?

Spur of the moment at the bidding of a flash of intuition, Harry asked, "May I give the both of you a blessing as a Healer?" Tom looked surprised at the offer but the couple were even more surprised at the offering of such an old fashioned gift that was generally associated with Olde Magic, and by the nature of the blessing as well.

"I didn't know you were going to train as a Healer," Penelope said misinterpreting his words, but she was a muggleborn you couldn't expect anything else.

Harry smiled and explained, "I won't be training as a Healer. I received the gift of Healing with my majority. Healing will come naturally to me now; I don't need to use specific spells. I just need to figure out how it works."

"That is a precious gift that you have received, and a precious gift that you offer us," Percy said.

Harry raised his magic so that it was almost tangible in the air around him before he leaned forward and kissed the forehead's of Percy and a surprised looking Penelope. "May your pairing be blessed, and let you heal each other." Harry wasn't sure if the blessing would help Percy avoid mental problems due to the obliviates, but he certainly hoped so.

Penelope and Percy then went to the middle of the ring and raised magic invoking every fourth stone formation as Percy engaged himself to Penny and she to him. Tom and Harry were safely outside the circle but it seemed that Percy was guiding his fiancé in the Olde Ways. "Do you think your blessing might help with the after effects of the obliviated?" Tom asked as the completion of the ritual caused the couple to collapse due to the magic invoked.

"I think so … I hope so," Harry replied. Percy and Penelope recovered quickly and offered to observe their ritual. Harry smile and said, "Instead of watching us you should go tell your families the good news." They gathered their belongings and quickly left glowing with happiness and the residual magic left from the ritual.

Tom quite approved of getting rid of any kind of audience, even a friendly one. They didn't want to attract any attention to the level of their power again or something worse than interrogation might happen when either of them got kidnapped next. They went to the center of the circle and Harry just stood there as Tom pronounced the complicated Latin and Greek incantations to form the promise between them. Harry couldn't take part in the ritual at all except by releasing his magic into the circle, because this was Tom's one-sided promise. If any circumstances came between a pair linked by a promise ring only the person who received the ring could end the relationship.

As they expected the whole circle lit up with their magic, as if a whole conclave was using it. Harry almost felt as if he was flying with all the magic that was surrounding them. The ring finally came into being above their heads, a snake that was swallowing his tail, one of the traditional symbols of eternity. Tom got down on one knee to present him with the promise ring; it was the basis of the muggle tradition for proposals. Wizards before the Olde Ways started to fade would promise themselves to their intended and after a period in which they became comfortable with a future they became comfortable with a future they planned together, they would get married. Muggles had taken it as the waiting period before marriage and that was a large part of the purpose but it was more a commitment of certainty on the giver's behalf, an expression of their feelings because without love wizard's or witches couldn't produce a ring, the ritual would fall flat. And the details of the ring always showed the depth of feelings that the giver felt, not the size of their wallet as the muggle custom turned into.

"I accept," was all Harry said before Tom put the ring on his finger and swept him away to celebrate. They apparated from inside the circle leaving it fully invoked until their magic faded. Another couple had turned up 20 minutes later and had been shocked to find the empty circle activated.

**Kiss**

Tom had apparated them straight to bed completely happy with everything, the kidnapping shunted to back of his mind. Harry had accepted his suit, not that he had expected anything differently but it was official now. And he had already received Harry's parents' permission to be with their son, well it had been understood if not stated out right when he had spent a month of the summer living with them while he stayed in Harry's bedroom. You couldn't get any more accepting than that from your lover's parents.

Tom kissed Harry over and over, not caring about storing sex magic or trying to create more magic through exploring various sexual exploits. He just wanted to be with Harry. Harry kissed him back just as veraciously, practically ripping his clothes off as they settled on their bed. Tom hissed a few words in parseltongue, which activated the bracelets and left Harry tied to the bed his wrists and ankle's hissing in frustration. "Tom, quite screwing around," Harry hissed forcefully as he tried to get out of his bindings despite knowing better. Whenever Tom had tied him up with them previously, he could never escape. "And screw me."

Tom laughed, he couldn't help it. His Harry got so commanding when he was horny, even as he was submissive. "Of course, love. But tonight of all nights we should slow down a bit, not rush to the finish line."

"There's never just one finish line with us," Harry replied inspiring another gale of laughter that did nothing to decrease either of their arousal.

"Oh, how I love you Harry Potter," Tom said, emotions filling not only his voice but his whole being. "I could not describe it with ten thousand words. You are so precious to me. My salvation, my temptation, my devil and my conscious. My lover. My partner. My friend. All of you, my Harry."

"I think this might be the worst timing in the world to mention this, because you just told me you loved me for the first time, but I need to say it anyway," Harry rambled. "My true name is Hadrian James Potter. Harry's just a nickname … and I love you, too. But you already knew that." Harry stated smiling up at his lover even as he was tied to a bed as his lover disrobed them with magic. Sex while still a foregone conclusion, slipped away for a moment, as their feelings were laid bare.

"My Hadrian," Tom stated, musingly. "It certainly more proper, but I think I'll stick with Harry for our intimate discussions. You have always been Harry from the beginning."

"Just as you will remain Tom, despite changing your name completely," Tom stated with a smirk. Harry laughed gleefully; there would always be a certain challenge between the two of them. Tom bent down and licked Harry's inner thigh pulling a small moan out of him before he bit down, leaving quite a mark. Harry gasped at the sensation and tried to spread his legs wider despite the restraints. Tom slowly worked up Harry's right inner thigh until his nose was brushing his ball. He nuzzled them away before leaning down to lick Harry's perineum. Harry's whole body twitched in reaction. Because no matter how many times they had sex, and no matter how filthy or depraved it seemed Tom's whole being was devoted to giving him pleasure, and he had become spectacular at it.

"Fuck me, Tom," Harry panted, struggling for words as Tom rimmed him, sucking and thrusting however he liked. "Please … make me … yours. Just like … like you promised … gave yourself… urgh. Please, please … need it."

Tom always appreciated begging, but Harry only rarely gave into it so he rewarded his lover immediately, a hiss released his bonds and he quickly flipped Harry over. Harry was so lost in pleasure he barely noticed being moved as he melted into the mattress in response to Tom filling him quickly after. A small rune provided the small amount of lube required when Harry's hole was already relaxed and wet. Tom lifted Harry's hips to make stroking into him easier and then let go fucking Harry as fast as his hips could move.

Harry quickly tensed and came. Tom's loving hisses in his ear pushing him over the edge. He was starting to react in a startlingly Pavlovian manner to parseltongue. Tom continued to fuck his lover relaxed body, adjusting Harry's limp form however he wanted just to emphasize his control. One last quick stroke behind Harry's ball's had his ass tightening around him, bringing him over the edge. He pulled out slowly and pushed a finger into Harry's ass to pull his cum out. Tom loved to watch it drip down from Harry's ass over his thighs, a more personal mark of possession.

"You pervert," came Harry's mumbled protest into the mattress as he finally became aware of his surroundings.

"I am," Tom replied instantly, "and you love me for it."

Harry sighed and nodded into the mattress. Tom smiled and slide two fingers back into the mattress. Tom smiled and slide tow fingers back into Harry before scissoring them, not to loosen Harry up but just to feel him and his cum inside him. Harry started to wriggle away revealing he was getting hard again. Harry's protesting little mmh's were ignored as Tom moved forward to kneel directly in between Harry's spread thighs.

"I'm not done with you yet, my love," Tom declared as he pulled Harry's hips back into the air.

"I couldn't move if my life depended on it," Harry stated.

"Well then," Tom said with a suspicious looking smirk, "why don't I do all the work." Tom pulled Harry's hips back further and pulled his torso back until he was leaning back on Tom's chest. A few adjustments and Tom's rapidly filling cock was once more inside Harry's tight and wet warmth.

"Tooom," Harry moaned quite hard by now. "You're just going to play with me like a sex doll. I just know it."

Tom's smirk was filled with even more mischief as he replied, "That's your best idea yet, my Harry." He grabbed Harry's wrist's and let his body fall forward as much as it could.

Even if Harry had had the energy he couldn't have moved. His thighs were trapped, spread wide by Tom's and with his arm's being held by Tom he was trapped. Tom slowly pulled out before thrusting forward while pulling Harry's arms to pull Harry toward himself. Harry was completely helpless, and Tom couldn't have been more turned on.

"To … Tom," Harry gasped as Tom once more started fucking him at speed. "I can't … can't do anything."

"You could use that pretty mouth of yours to give someone pleasure. I wonder if there's a potion to make a double of someone, so I could fuck your ass and mouth at the same time." Harry's moan wasn't at all a protest and Tom jacked into Harry's prostate over and over again as he imagined it. His orgasm came over him unexpectedly, with Harry still keening to come.

Tom sat back pulling Harry with him, still buried deep inside him. Tom's cum slowly startling to leak out around him. "Seems someone has a problem."

"God … please … Tom … let me. Fuck me. Do something," Harry pleaded. Tom let go of Harry's wrists, knowing he had left bruises.

"Jack yourself off my Harry, let me see you cum," Tom whispered in Harry's ear. He immediately did so, and with only a few stokes came all over himself, streaking his chest and having reached his face. He fell back onto Tom, having almost blacked out.

"What a pretty picture you make my love," was the last thing Harry heard.


End file.
